Volver a nacer
by rquiroga
Summary: Bella es enfermera en el turno de noche en el Hopital Grace de Seattle. Edward tiene todo lo que desea en esta vida. Hasta que un viernes, un accidente trunca sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

No sé realmente como ocurrió todo, no sé en qué momento mi vida cambio. Solo recuerdo que me encontraba abrazando a mis amigos y a mi hermana, a las puertas del Eclipse Night Club. Que Sara y yo nos montamos en el coche después de despedirnos de ellos. Recuerdo su risa mientras hablamos camino a mi casa. Las calles estaban tranquilas, no había mucho tráfico. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y nos reíamos comentando las caras de los chicos. Ella besaba mi mano, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando si apartar la mirada de la carretera. Estaba preciosa, radiante de felicidad. Su pelo rubio caía a los lados de su carita de porcelana. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad.

El semáforo estaba verde en el cruce de la calle madison. Acelere para no pillarlo en Rojo.

De pronto, escuche un fuerte golpe en el lateral del copiloto. Sara chilló, y yo intente aferrar el volante con las dos manos, para poder estabilizarlo. Todos los recuerdos son confusos, creo que me golpee con la ventanilla cuando el coche dio una vuelta. Sentía como una masa blanca me aprisionaba el pecho y en la cara, notaba una quemazón. No conseguía ver nada claramente, no sentía mi cuerpo. Mis manos tantearon el asiento del copiloto. Ella estaba allí, pero no respondía a mis llamados.

A mis oídos llegaban gritos de la gente, y frenadas de coche. Me pareció oir gritar mi nombre. Creo que me era familiar la voz… no lo sé… los oía cada vez más lejanos. La única voz que quería escuchar estaba completamente en silencio.

Mis parpados me pesaban, y sentía un líquido viscoso y caliente en mi rostro. Pero me forcé abrirlos y vi que estábamos completamente colgados de los cinturones, boca abajo. Busque a Sara, pero la postura de ella me decía que algo no iba bien. Entonces un dolor horrible se instalo en mi pecho. Mucho más doloroso que las heridas que tenía. Mi corazón había comprendido que había muerto, que con ella había perdido mis ilusiones y mis sueños. Con ella se llevaba mi felicidad y mis ganas de vivir. Y quise seguirla… deje de luchar por mantenerme despierto. Cada vez mis parpados pesaban más, los sonidos de sirenas se iban apagando. La oscuridad me abrazaba y reconfortaba.

Cuando el silencio absoluto me rodeo, vi una pequeña luz. Una figura me sonreía desde esa posición. Era Sara, ella estaba esperándome, sin dudarlo camine hasta ella. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla. Vi como ella se llevaba una mano a los labios y me lanzaba un beso.

"Adiós amor, no me sigas… aún no…te mandare un ángel para que te guie y te cuide… pero ahora no es tu hora… regresa"

"NO SARA…Sin ti… no tengo nada" le grite y quise correr hasta ella. Pero veía como se alejaba de mí con una sonrisa. Sentía como un fuerza sobrenatural, tiraba de mí en dirección contraria. Luchaba contra ella, pero no conseguía zafarme. Sara se alejaba cada vez más. "Te amo Ewdard. Pero aún puedes ser feliz". Feliz, ¡¿me decía que podía ser feliz?... no sin ella a mi lado, nunca lo conseguiría sin Sara. Pero se marchó definitivamente.

Deje de luchar y me deje arrastrar por esa fuerza. Miles de imágenes aparecieron ante mis ojos, como si callera por un túnel donde proyectaban mi vida en las paredes. De pronto, volvía a escuchar voces a mi alrededor. No sabían lo que decían, pero había regresado a este mundo sin ella. Y con ello, el dolor de la perdida y de las heridas

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no sé exactamente lo que ocurrió entonces. Aún no era capaz de abrir mis ojos. No quería ver que había sobrevivido y ella no.

"…te mandare un ángel para que te guie y te cuide…"se repitieron en mi mente sus palabras, y abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Unos ojos profundos, unos ojos marrones tan oscuros como el chocolate, me miraban fijamente. Me pedían que luchara, había en ellos ternura y amor. ¿Sería el ángel que me mandaba Sara?. No lo sé… pero estaba demasiado cansado. No quería seguir esforzándome por luchar. Y regrese a una oscuridad acogedora. No era la misma… pero se encontraba bien. No quería despertar… ya nada me podría importar. Nada….


	2. Emergencias

**Se que el prologo fue corto, y que además fue triste. Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Advierto que es algo duro, pero por desgracia es la terrible realidad. **

Capítulo 1 Emergencias

Bella Pov

Hoy era Viernes, y como era costumbre en mi. Entraba a trabajar en mi turno de noche en el Hospital Grace de Seattle. Amaba este turno, me permitía tener movilidad y podía escabullirme de mi hermano Emmett y de su novia. Ellos intentaban constantemente arrástrame hasta los locales nocturnos o planearme citas. Ambas cosas las odiaba. Rose siempre me decía que debía relacionarme más. Que a este paso me quedaría solterona, y que no era normal que una muchacha de 24 años, se encerrara a trabajar por las noches.

Pero me gustaba mi trabajo. Era enfermera y el turno de noche era el más tranquilo. No tenia que relacionarme con excesiva gente. La verdad es que soy algo antisocial. Rose no compendia el por qué de mi actitud, pero lo decía una impresionante rubia de ojos azules, que era modelo profesional. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo que es siempre es sentirse excluida por no tener un físico espectacular?, ¿qué sabría ella de que la consideraran un bicho raro por que le guste leer o el arte? No, ella no lo podía saber, pero yo sí. Siempre me he sentido así, no conseguí adaptarme al instituto y en la universidad no me fue mejor.

Se burlaron de mí, me engañaron y me utilizaron. Ahora que había aprendido la lección sería mejor que siguiera así. De este modo no me volverían a dañar. Emmett, siempre ha estado preocupado por mí, como es lógico y normal en un hermano mayor. ME defendió y estuvo a mi lado mientras mis heridas sanaban. Pero el tampoco llegaba a comprenderme. El era alto, guapo, fuerte, jovial… el se había llevado los mejores genes de la familia. Yo sin embargo, era de estatura media, más bien delgaducha. Mi piel era excesivamente pálida. Mis ojos marrones eran de lo más común y no tenia gracia en la cara ni en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué tuve que parecerme a la abuela Mary?, no es que no la quisiera, pero teníamos en la familia personas más bellas.

Entre en el vestuario y deje mis pertenencias en la taquilla. Después me dirigí al cuarto de enfermeras para saber donde me tocaba esa noche. Para mi alegría, me toco emergencias. No es que gusten las desgracias ajenas, es solo que es más entretenido que otras áreas, y el turno pasa mucho más rápido. Además de que hay más posibilidades de entrar en quirófano.

Esto último me encantaba, servir de utilidad a los cirujanos. Estos que eran para mí como Dioses. Una profesión que admiraba, pero que nunca me vi con la suficiente entereza de estudiar esa carrera. Además de que me gustaba más cuidar y consentir a mis pacientes. Y Un medico no se puede permitir ese lujo. Si, puede que suena un poco contradictorio,…no me gusta relacionarme con gente, pero si con enfermos. Pero es diferente, los pacientes te necesitan, y aunque no te den las gracias con palabras, siempre encuentras el agradecimiento en sus ojos. El resto de la sociedad te odia, te envidia, te ignora o simplemente te hace sufrir.

Si, definitivamente me gustaba mucho mi trabajo.

Hoy siendo viernes, seguramente tengamos mucho trabajo. Esa es otra de las razones por las que no me gustan los Club nocturnos. ¿Es que no se da cuenta la gente de lo peligroso que es Beber y conducir? Y no solo eso, sino que los fines de semana atendemos un montón de Coma Etílicos y de heridas por agresión, producidas obviamente por el exceso de alcohol en sangre. ¿Es que nadie sabe distraerse y divertirse sin poner en riesgo su vida y la de los demás? No, definitivamente no me gustaba salir de noche, estaba bien un cena, pero beber para reír... No gracias… ¡amo mi desgraciada, aburrida y monótona vida!

Efectivamente no me equivoque y pasadas las doce de la noche empezaron a llegar casos de ese tipo. Dos muchachos de 21 años, se habían peleado a las puertas de una discoteca, por lo que uno tenía: Fractura de dos costillas, el labio y la nariz partidas. El otro, la ceja abierta, el ojo completamente cerrado por la hinchazón y el morado. El labio también lo tenía partido y una luxación de muñeca.

Después otro se había caído por las escaleras de otro Club. La tasa de alcoholemia en sangre superaba con creces lo saludable, y estaba a punto de sufrir un coma etílico. Luego una muchacha con sobredosis de alguna sustancia ilegal, otra agredida por un borracho que casi la viola. ¿Y después de ver todo esto quieren que salga de noche? No, me niego a quemar mi juventud de esa manera. Si, ya sé que esto es solo un pequeño porcentaje, y que la mayoría de las personas, solo se lo pasan bien con sus amigos y parejas y regresas sanos y salvos a casa…Pero para mi, solo era un punto más a mi favor, para rechazar las proposiciones de mi hermano y mi cuñada.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Emm ¿Qué pasa?.- Era raro que él me llamara a estas horas

-Belly te necesitamos- su voz estaba teñida de dolor- un amigo ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico. Rose está siguiendo la ambulancia.

-Tranquilo Emm…

-Bella… te necesitaos en la puerta… accidente de tráfico, estas con el Dr. Praint- Me comunico mi jefa

-Emm… me han dado ahora mismo el caso. Le recogeré en la puerta con el doctor… tranquilo hermanito…

No me gustaba colgar a Emmett en estas circunstancias, pero prefería ponerme a trabajar para poder ayudar a su amigo. En menos de tres minutos los paramédicos bajaron la camilla y comenzaron con las indicaciones. Yo ya estaba sustituyendo las manos del enfermero, para hacerme cargo del respirador manual.

-VARÓN, 27 años, 1, 90 APROXIMADAMENTE, 84 kl. RECUPERACIÓN DE PARADA CARDIORESPIRATORIA POR RCP. POSIBLE SHOCK NEUROGENICO. FACTURA LIMPIA EN EL FEMUR IZQUIERDO. QUEMADURAS DE 1º GRADO EN LA CARA POR EL AIRBAG Y EN EL CUELLO POR EL CINTURON. CORTES SUPERFICIALES EN LA FRENTE, POR LA RUPTURA DE LA VENTANILLA. SE LE ADMINISTRO ADRENALINA, POR VIA INTRAVENOSA

El amigo de mi hermano estaba completamente bañado en sangre, su pelo cobrizo estaba completamente enmarañado y sangriento. Sus ojos se abrieron durante unos segundos, pero los vi vacios. Sin ánimos de luchar. Pero sus orbes verdes como esmeraldas, perndieron una chispa dentro de mí. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudarle a sobrevivir.

- OK AL BOX 3 ¡RAPIDO!.- nos grito el Dr. Mientras corríamos con la camilla por el acceso de emergencias

Traspasamos al hombre de la camilla a la cama y El Dr. Praint comenzó a evaluarle mientras yo revisaba la vía intravenosa y comenzaba a cortar sus prendas para una mejor evaluación-

-Bella, análisis, escáner. ¡Ya!.

Salí corriendo del Box y entregue los viales que mi compañera le extrajo en laboratorio, y solicite la sala de Escáner. En menos de tres minutos corríamos por los pasillos llevando al paciente a la sala.

- tiene perforado el pulmón por las costillas. La Medula se encuentra inflamada pero no parece que haya habido ruptura. Puede haber lesión parcial… No podremos estar completamente seguros hasta que los antiinflamatorios no le hagan efecto. … ¡esperen que es eso!… ¡o no!… ¡al quirófano rápido, el bazo esta perforado!

No paramos de correr, e inmediatamente al dar el código, se nos asigno el quirófano 5. El doctor me pidió que entrara con él junto con mi compañera Ángela. Mientras otras compañeras y compañeros preparaban al paciente, El anestesista el Dr. Mathew, el cirujano Dr. Praint, el Dr. Jens de traumatología, Ángela y yo, nos lavamos y desinfectamos.

La operación tardó aproximadamente dos horas. Gracias a dios el paciente estaba fuera de peligro, pero permanecería en la unidad de cuidados intensivos esta noche.

-Dr. Praint, ¿Va a hablar ahora con la familia?

-Sí, voy ahora mismo.

-¿le importa que le acompañe? Al parecer es amigo de mi hermano, y me gustaría acompañarle.

-No hay problema Bella. En este caso tenemos noticias esperanzadoras. Pero aún así, está bien que vean una cara conocida.

Tiramos los guantes y las mascarillas en el cubo de residuos y salimos a la sala.

-¡Familiares de Cullen!.

Una muchacha menudita de cabello negro se acercó hasta nosotros con el semblante pálido. Vi como mi hermano y Rose se situaba detrás de ella. El hermano de mi cuñada, también estaba en la sala.

-Soy su hermana ¿Cómo esta Edward?

-El Sr. Cullen está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Esta noche la pasara allí. Le hemos tenido que extraer el bazo, y frenar una hemorragia interna. Tiene tres costillas rotas, y una fractura en el fémur Izquierdo, el cual hemos tenido que unir con unos clavos especiales. Lo más preocupante es la inflamación de la Medula espinal, pero no podremos diagnosticar con exactitud el daño hasta que no pase unas horas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en observación?

-De unas 5 a 10 horas. Todo depende de su despertar y su evolución.

-¿Sabe algo de su acompañante?

-¿Había alguien más con él en el vehículo?

-Si su prometida, Sara Adams

-Espere aquí, enseguida le mando alguien con información.

El Doctor desapareció por el pasillo y yo me acerque a mi hermano y sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?.- le pregunte a la abatida muchacha.- Tienes muy mal aspecto, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No gracias, ¿Crees que podría verle?

-Lo lamento, no soy nadie para decirle. Pero las visitas están restringidas en esa área. Pero hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas entrar.

-Gracias

-Bella!- Me llamó mi hermano.- ¿De verdad está bien?

-Es pronto para decir eso, pero la operación tal y como ha dicho el Doctor ha sido un éxito. Yo he estado con él en quirófano. Al ser un chico sano, no tengo duda de que se recuperara pronto.

-¿Tu eres la famosa Bella?- Volvió a preguntar la muchacha

-Sí, soy yo

-Por favor Bella, si no puedo entrar cuida de mi hermano.. por favor, por favor.

-Tranquila…

-¡Alice!- me dijo su nombre entre sollozos y se agarro a mi cuello

-Tranquila Alice, no solo lo hare porque es mi trabajo, lo cuidare como si fuera mi hermano… al fin y al cabo sois amigos del mío. No te preocupes.- le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda paa intentar relajarla. Pero sabía que eso sería muy dificil

-Familiares o amigos de Adams.- Anuncio el Dr. Callagan.

-somos sus amigos.- informo el hermano de Rose, Jasper, creo recodar que se llamaba.

-¿Hay algún familiar de la Srta. Adams al que puedan llamar?

-Ya están avisados, pero viven fuera del estado. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo lamento, no se ha podido hacer nada. Les acompaño en el sentimiento

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de Rose y Alice me partió el alma. Mi hermano se quedo completamente estático y vi como ambas parejas se abrazaban buscando consuelo en los brazos del otro. Me acerque hasta Rose, y le acaricie su hermosa cabellera.

-No, ¿por qué?… ¿por qué les ha tenido que pasar esto a ellos?… ¡No ahora…!

Esta era la peor parte de mi trabajo, ver el desgarró de los familiares y amigos. Pero esta vez me dolía más, su dolor lo sentía como mío. No conocía a esa chica, pero era amiga de mi hermano y de Rose, por lo que la consideraba cercana a mí.

Mi hermano lloraba como un niño pequeño, y Rose convulsionaba en sus brazos.

-Rose! Tranquilízate… si no te relajas al final te ingresaran por un ataque de pánico… escúchame… respira.- Esta clavo sus hermosos ojos ahora colmados de lagrimas y rojos.- Eso es Rose! Respira lentamente.

Unos veinte minutos después, los cuatro se habían calmado algo. Les traje un café caliente de nuestra oficina. Y se sentaron en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera. Aunque intente convencerles de que se marcharan, ninguno quería marcharse de allí. Querían esperar a los familiares de la muchacha y a los padres de Alice

Sin duda esta ha sido la peor madrugada de mi historial.

**Dentro de poco subiré el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos comentarios. Es algo que motiva bastante. Además de orientarme de si os gusta o no. **

**También quería deciros que este fic, esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas, que de un modo u otro han pasado por algo similar y han conseguido salir adelante. Es un fic muy triste... pero con muchas esperanzas.**

**besos y hasta pronto**


	3. Expediente

**Hola de nuevo. **

**Gracias a todos los comentarios y las alertas que esta recibiendo este drama. Espero realmente les guste, aunque es un poquito duro y realista. Gracias a todas **

Expediente

Después de dejar a mi hermano y sus amigos en la sala, entre en la UCI (unidad de cuidados intensivos) para poder chequear el estado del chico. Edward me parece haber escuchado que se llamaba. Aún estaba dormido a causa de la anestesia, y lo habían lavado los celadores. Ahora que lo veía, podía comprobar lo asombrosamente guapo que era. Acaricie su pelo húmedo.

-Hola Edward..- Comencé hablarle, sé que me podía escuchar y quería hacerle ver que no estaba solo.- no me conoces, ¡bueno eso creo! Soy la hermana de Emmett, y trabajo aquí en el Grace. He estado contigo desde que entraste en este hospital, y no me iré de tu lado. Se lo he prometido a tu hermana y al mío. Así que te cuidare. Has de ser fuerte y luchar, tienes gente que te espera fuera.

Le bese la frente, no sé por qué… pero sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Mire sus constantes y asegure que le entraba el suero con los calmantes.

-¿Doctor, Como va el paciente?

-Hola Swan, estable por ahora, pero tenía que haber empezado a despertar y no hay rastro de actividad.

-¿Cree que haya quedado en coma?

-Eso me temo, en 20 min le vamos hacer una resonancia. Esperamos ver actividad cerebral.

-Está bien Doctor. ¿Le importa que esté pendiente de él?

-¿Es familiar?

-No exactamente, pero muy allegado a la familia.

-Ok, Swan, sin problema. Te mandaré un busca para que nos acompañes a las pruebas… ¡Oye! ¿No termina tu turno a las 6?

-Sí, pero dormiré un rato en la sala y me quedare con él. Su hermana y el mío están en la sala de espera, y no quiero dejarlos solos.

-OK, Swan. Con lo que sea te aviso

-Gracias Doctor.

El resto de la noche, se fue tranquilizando. Ya llegaba mi hora de salida, así que en cuanto me dieron el relevo, avise a mi hermano que iría a descansar a la sala, y que me avisaran ante cualquier cosa. Ellos estaban destrozados, Alice se había dormido después de llorar en brazos de Jasper, y Rose le pasaba tres cuartas partes de lo mismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo conseguí dormir, cuando mi busca comenzó a sonar. Corrí hasta el punto de enfermeras y pregunte.

-Clara! Tengo un aviso… ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella, tu hermano te está buscando, al parecer ha llegado la familia de vuestro amigo. Un tal Dr. Cullen. Quieren hablar contigo primero. También he avisado al DR. Praint, lo veras en la sala.

-Gracias Clara!

Salí hasta la salita de emergencia y me encontré a mi hermano hablando con una pareja. Deberían ser los padres de Edward, ya que en sus caras se podía ver el dolor y la desesperación.

-¡hola Emm! ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola hermanita, mira este es el Dr. Cullen, el padre de Edward. Nos han dicho que él doctor que lo atendió llegaría en unos minutos.

-Si así es. Le han mandado un busca como a mí. Hola Dr. Cullen!, soy Isabella Swan, siento conocerle en estas circunstancias. Pero dígame en que puedo ayudarle!

-Hola Isabella. ¿Has estado con mi hijo?

-Sí, desde que entro hasta las 6 que termina mi turno.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Estable, pero prefiero que sea el Dr. Praint el que le dé el informe.

-Lo entiendo

-Esperen un segundo, voy averiguar cuanto más se retrasara.

Volví al mismo mostrador en busca de Clara, que es la que nos dio el aviso.

-Clara, ¿Sabes algo del Dr. Praint?

-si Bella, se ha marchado ya a casa, pero me ordenó que avisara al Dr. Newton. Es el que llevara su caso a partir de ahora.

-¡Perfecto! - solté con sarcasmo.- ¿Y donde se encuentra? El padre del paciente es Doctor y quiere hablar con él.

-Swan! ¿Me estas buscando?.- si, esa era la voz chillona de Newton

-Si Doctor, El Dr. Cullen es el padre del paciente del Dr. Praint, está en la sala y le gustaría información del estado y las pruebas que se le han realizado.

-¡Qué pena! Pensaba que me buscabas para otra cosa.

-Ni lo sueñes Newton

-¿Qué haces a estas horas en el hospital?

-Este paciente es muy cercano a mi familia, y mi hermano esta junto con el Dr. Cullen. Así que si no te importa, me gustaría que hablaras con ellos.

-Sabes que si aceptaras mi proposición, yo podría cambiarte ese caracter.

-Dr. Newton!

-Mike!

-Dr. Newton! Son sus proposiciones las que me ponen de este humor. Y si no se controla, yo misma aconsejare a los familiares que le retiren el caso. Ahora si es tan amable de acompañarme le presentare a los familiares.

Mike me podía de los nervios, en los dos años que llevo en este hospital, no ha dejado de acosarme. Y ya no es que no entienda una indirecta, sino que no entiende una directa. ¿Cómo alguien tan poco inteligente ha terminado la carrera de medicina?

-Dr. Cullen!- le llamé.- Este es el Dr. Newton, estará a partir de ahora encargado de Edward

-Encantado Dr. Newton. ¿Podría decirme el estado y permitirme el expediente?

-Si no hay problema. ¿Prefiere hablarlo aquí o nos acompaña a la sala?

-En la sala mejor, gracias. ¡Esme querida! En seguida vuelvo. Intenta llevar a la niña y a los chicos a que desayunen algo.

Esme asintió, y nosotros tres nos dirigimos a las sala de doctores. Una vez sentado en la mesa. Newton entrego el expediente al Dr. Cullen, y comenzó a explicarle.

-como puede ver, ingreso con el bazo perforado, el fémur seccionado y varias costillas rotas. Lo que nos preocupo en un principio fue la inflamación de la medula y que no despertaba de la anestesia. Durante la noche, en la Uci, se le realizaron diversas pruebas. Los resultados como puede ver, no son muy esperanzadores. HA quedado paralizado de cintura para abajo, además de que ha entrado en coma.

-Pero por lo que leo el coma es reversible y el daño de la medula puede ser parcial.

-Si, cuando despierte del coma se le realizarían diversas pruebas para saber con exactitud el daño, podría ser parcial… pero el porcentaje de que se quede en silla de ruedas es muy alto.

-¿Qué neurocirujano lo ha estudiado?

-El Dr. Somer.

-¿Habría impedimento de que desplazara a mi equipo para que estudie el caso?

-No, pero aún así debería hablarlo con el director. Pero si quiere que lo estudie su gente, es preferible que sean ellos los que se trasladen. No está en condiciones para un traslado.

-Eso me doy cuenta de ello. Llevo más de 30 años ejerciendo, y no voy arriesgar la vida de mi hijo.

-¡discúlpeme señor! No pretendía ofenderle.

-No, disculpe me usted. Estoy algo alterado

De nuevo no sé que me llevo hacerlo, pero coloque mi mano sobre la del Dr. Cullen, para reconfortarlo. Obviamente esta familia sacaba de mí un instinto que creía muerto. Él al sentir mi gesto, atrapó mi mano con las dos, y me miro con agradecimiento y dulzura en sus ojos.

-La enfermera Swan ha estado con él. ¿Habría inconveniente de que ella quedara en exclusiva de su cuidado?

ME quede sorprendida ¿Por qué quería él que cuidara a su hijo? No me conocía.

-Eso lo veo difícil. Swan es de las mejores enfermeras, y no creo que estén de acuerdo muchos de mis compañeros en perder su estimable ayuda en los quirófanos.

-Lo sé, al igual que me imagino que habrá muchas enfermeras muy cualificadas. Pero ella es cercana a nosotros, y yo estaría más tranquilo.

Asombroso, este hombre me acababa de conocer, y ya me adoptaba dentro de su familia. Supongo que es por la cercanía de mi hermano. De todas formas no podía quejarme, algo dentro de mí deseaba estar siempre al lado de Edward. Si Newton accedía a la recomendación, el director no pondría pega alguna.

-¡Esta bien! Yo mismo informare al Director ahora mismo. Le avisare mediante el Busca de Swan cuando pueden subir a ver al Dr. Steven.

-Gracias Dr. Newton.

El Dr. Cullen sin soltar mi mano, me condujo de nuevo a la sala de espera.

-¿No te ha molestado que te solicite, verdad?

-No Dr. Cullen…

-Carlisle, puedes llamarme así.

-Gracias Carlisle. No creo que el Dr. Steven ponga mucho impedimento en que su equipo lo supervise.

-Lo sé. Soy director de hospital, y no me pueden negar esa solicitud. Nunca me ha gustado aprovecharme de mi cargo, pero ese Doctor…. No se… no me terminaba de convencer.

-Ya somos dos! No es mal doctor, pero su egocentrismo y su altanería no le hacen muy querido en el Grace.

-Isabella! He de darte las gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

-Bella por favor!- El asintió con una sonrisa, pero no le llego a sus ojos esmeraldas.- Es mi trabajo, además él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-¿Has desayunado?

-No, además tan solo he dormido un par de horas.

-Eso no está bien, ven vamos a desayunar y después os vais a casa todos. Te necesito fuerte.

-Esta bien… Usted es el Doctor.

Cuando entramos en la cafetería, todos estaban sentados con sus semblantes bastante tristes.

-Hola Papa! ¿Qué te han dicho?

-Alice, Esme… no son noticias muy agradables. Edward está en coma, además por lo que he visto en el expediente tiene una lesión parcial de la medula. Aún no han podido ver exactamente que falla, ni confirmarlo. Cuando despierte le deberían hacer una pruebas para ver si falla la sensibilidad o la movilidad.

-¿no entiendo papa?

-Mira, la medula espinal es como un cable de teléfonos, si se rompe falla la comunicación, pero si se daña ligeramente, la información puede llegar alguno lado pero a otros no. Si llega información a los nervios de los músculos, podría volver andar, aunque no lo haría completamente bien, necesitaría ayuda, y mucha rehabilitación. Obviamente, no volvería a correr, ni podría permanecer completamente de pie. Además no se verían afectados otros órganos. Si la información solo llega a los nervios sensitivos, podría sentir el calor, el frio etc, pero obviamente perdería la motricidad.

-¿Qué porcentaje hablamos Carlisle?

-Es un 40% a 60%, no podría decir con exactitud. He solicitado traer a mi neurocirujano, para que lo estudie. No creo que tarde mucho en llamarme el director del Grace, para hablar de ello. No dudo de los médicos de aquí, pero quiero una segunda evaluación.

-¿Se puede quedar parapléjico?

-Si Emmett, hay posibilidades. Pero al menos el podrá contarlo.

-Papa, Mamá. Hay algo que deben saber. Hoy estábamos celebrando dos cosas. La primera es que se casaban en dos meses y la segunda es que Sara estaba embarazada de 6 semanas.- Dijo Alice en un susurro de voz, pero lo suficiente para helarme la sangre.

-¿QUEEEE?

-Si mama, Me preocupa mucho como se tome Edward esa noticia…

En ese momento, todo mi mundo se vino encima, no los conocía, pero no me parecía nada justo lo que estaba pasando ese muchacho. Su vida no pintaba muy bien, había perdido algo valioso y además había posibilidades de que quedara en silla de ruedas.

-Además hay otra cosa…

-Jasper por favor!

-Lo siento Esme, pero deben saberlo. La policía estuvo anoche, se tramitara la denuncia correspondiente. Aunque fue golpeado por un conductor borracho, que se salto un semáforo, las imágenes del cruce han detectado la velocidad que llevaba Edward. Al superar el límite, él también puede sufrir consecuencias penales.

-¿Qué más le pasara a mi niño?.

La madre de Edward se desplomo entre llantos. Sin que nadie me dijera nada, fue hasta farmacia y solicite un tranquilizante, el cual no me pusieron muchas trabas para administrármelo. Regrese a la cafetería, pedí un botellín de agua y regrese a la mesa.

-tómese esto, le ayudara a calmarse. Ahora más que nunca, ustedes deben de estar fuertes. Edward los necesitara.

-¡Gracias hija!

**Al igual que en Reveldes o Promesa, intentare actualizar a lo largo de la semana. **

**Besos y abrazos **


	4. habitación 1918

**Hola... no en este fic, no voy ha escribir las escusas de no actualizar, seguramente las leyeron ya en Promesa o Rebeldes... así que las dejo con el capítulo sin más... siento no haber respondido a los comentarios... aún así... mil gracias por ellos y por las alertas y favoritos**

Capitulo 4 Habitación 1918

Eran más del medio día cuando mi hermano me dejo en mi apartamento y se fue a la suya con Rose. Jasper tuvo que arrancar literalmente a Alice de la sala de espera, ya que no quería moverse del hospital. Pero todos necesitábamos un poco de descanso y una buena ducha.

Esa misma mañana, cuando a Esme comenzó a hacerle efecto el calmante, el directo hizo llamar a Carlisle. Obviamente este accedió a todo lo solicitado por Carlisle, de tal modo que seguramente a lo largo de la tarde o de la noche, el equipo médico que había solicitado para su hijo, llegaría a la ciudad. También aceptaron a que me encargara de Edward en exclusiva. Por lo que junto con su padre, nos ocuparíamos de sus cuidados.

Esme estaba agradecida de que aceptara. Decía que le daba tranquilidad y seguridad. Estaba claro que era una familia impresionante. Me sentía realmente cómoda a su lado.

Después de descansar unas cuatro horas aproximadamente, me duche y metí en una pequeña mochila, un neceser y un par de uniformes limpios. Posiblemente me quedara en el hospital bastante tiempo. No sé porque, pero el estar lejos de Edward me creaba una ansiedad muy rara en mi. Para poder distraerme y evadirme un rato, también eche al bolso mi Ipod y un par de libros. No se si a él le gustaría la literatura clásica, pero estaba dispuesta a leerle todas las noches un capitulo.

Eso le vendría bien, siempre se ha dicho que aunque se esté en coma, se es consciente en cierto modo de lo que te rodea. Y bajo ningún concepto quiero que él se sienta solo. Creo que ha sufrido bastante y tengo la ligera impresión de que él no está haciendo nada para seguir adelante. Posiblemente sea consciente de la pérdida de su pareja. Ya que cuando abrió los ojos, los vi demasiado vacios

Por otro lado, estaba siendo consciente cuanto me habían impresionado esas esmeraldas. Y deseaba verlas de nuevo, y verlas brillar sobre todo.

No eran más de las cinco de la tarde cuando entraba de nuevo en el hospital. Como era costumbre en mi, salude a varios compañeros y fui hasta mi casillero a dejar la bolsa y cambiarme por el uniforme que tenía ahí. Colgé en otra de las perchas los dos limpios y me fui a la habitación de Edward con el resto de las cosas.

En recepción me habían informado que le habían asignado por la mañana la habitación 1918. Sin dudar un momento me dirigí a ella. En la habitación se encontraba una Esme muy agotada dormitando en el incomodo sofá, y un ansioso Carlisle andando de un lado a otro. Edward estaba en la camilla, conectado he intubado. La vista desde luego no era agradable.

-¡Buenas tades!.- salude en un susurro para no molestar a la madre de este.- ¿hay alguna novedad?

-Si, mi equipo esta de camino, me han confirmado que llegarían esta noche alrededor de las dos. Le han vuelto hacer más pruebas, no hay indicios de nuevas hemorragias.

-Bueno.. al menos eso es una buena noticia.

-Si… pero creo que para él no. Tengo la ligera impresión de que el no quiere despertar.

-Eso también lo he estado pensando yo. Por eso si le parece a usted bien, he pensado empezar a leerle y hablarle. Creo que el resto de amigos también podría hacerlo.

-Ya veo lo que pretendes! No tenemos nada que perder… aunque yo no soy muy creyente de esa creencia.

-Pero no lo sabemos con certeza… no hay estudios que lo demuestre ni que lo desmientan.

-Tienes razón Bella! Haz lo que estimes oportuno.

-¿le han aseado esta mañana?- le pregunte mirando a Edward

-No,

-bueno, pues voy avisar a una compañera para que me ayude y lo aseo un poco.

Él asintió con la cabeza y marche de la habitación. En el mostrador de enfermeras pedí que me mandaran a una compañera, y tome del armarito todo lo necesario.

Cuando llegue comencé a tomarle el pulso, la temperatura y lo anote en su ficha. Revise y cambie las bolsas de suero y la sonda. Poco antes de terminar, mi compañera entro con las sabanas limpias y un pequeño barreño.

-¡hola Bella! Ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo es que no lo han hecho esta mañana?

-No lo se, supongo que lo subieron de la Uci, después del turno. O prefirieron esperar a que yo llegara.

-ahhh ¿Cómo es que te han solicitado para su cuidado? No es un práctica muy normal

-No, no lo es. Pero él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Supongo que como el Dr. Cullen no conoce al equipo de este hospital y como yo soy cercana a ellos en cierto modo, es una manera de estar más tranquilo.

-Tiene su lógica… pero te vas ha perder toda la diversión.- me decía mientras lavamos a Edward

-See… puede ser… pero ya recuperare el tiempo perdido.. al menos me libero de Newton.

Mónica que así se llamaba mi compañera, comenzó a reírse por el comentario. De todas era sabido la fama de mujeriego prepotente del doctorcito, además del acoso y derribo que tenia hacia mi persona.

Después de lavarle los brazos y las piernas, ya que el torso lo tenia vendado. Le cambiamos los apósitos que tenia en la zona lumbar.

-¿Crees que se quedara parapléjico?

-Espero que no…

-Es una pena que un hombre tan atractivo acabe así.

-Mónica! Es una pena que cualquier hombre o mujer acabe así. No es justo que se tuerza una vida, por que otros no son responsables de sus actos.

-Ahh Bella! No empieces con la liga anti- alcohol.

-Mónica! ¡Edward fue golpeado por un conductor borracho!¿que culpa tenía él de que el otro no fuese responsable? Si todos fueran más conscientes, estas cosas no pasarían tan amenudo.

-Ahh vale ya con el regaño. ¡Bueno! Esto ya está…- Dijo terminando de colocar el ultimo apósito. ¿le cambiamos nosotras las sabanas o llamamos a un celador?

-Nosotras podemos hacerlo, si espero a que lleguen, la familia vendrá antes.

-Ok, toma tú el cuerpo, yo cambio.

Colocamos una camilla portátil debajo del cuerpo, para no tener que moverle mucho, y acerque su cuerpo al mío, ayudándome de ella como palanca. Mónica, mientras, empujaba la sabana manchada de sangre y orín hacia el centro de la cama, y colocaba una limpia. Una vez terminado ese lado, ella giro el cuerpo de Edward hacia ella y yo termine mi lado del colchón.

Cuando terminamos de acomodarle, ella tomo la peana del lavado y las sabanas sucias y se despidió de mí saliendo por la puerta.

-Edward! Soy Bella! Ahora que estas limpio, estarás más cómodo. Pero me encantaría que despertaras y me dijeras que más necesitas. Me duele verte así. No nos conocemos, pero aún así me duele tu sufrimiento. Tanto tu padre como yo pensamos que no quieres luchar. Pero debes hacerlo. Estoy convencida de que Sara querría que fueras feliz, y que siguieras viviendo. No te aferres a su perdida. Recuerda que no estás solo, y tus padres y tu hermana están pasándolo tan mal como tú. Regresa a nosotros Edward! Pero hasta que lo hagas.. yo estaré a tu lado ahora y siempre.

Mientras le hablaba acariciaba su sedoso pelo. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias. Aunque es el tipo de hombre que no se hubiera fijado en mi. Saque mi Ipod de la mochila y seleccione la música Clasica.

-Toma Edward! No se si te gustara esta música, pero para mi es una de mis favoritas. Es Debussy. Y a mi, claro de luna siempre me hace sentir bien.- le dije mientras le colocaba un auricular, y el otro me lo colocaba yo.- Espero no te importe compartir. Pero yo también necesito relajarme un poco. Desde que llegaste ayer a las tres de la mañana, no he parado ni he dormido mucho que digamos. Pero tranquilo, que no te molestare mucho.

Me senté en la silla que está al lado de su cama, para así estar cerca de él y que no se nos cayera los auriculares. Aunque no quería dormirme, apoye mi cabeza en el colchón para descansar un poco. Pero Morfeo fue más astuto que yo, y me llevo con él.

Edward Pov

En mi cabeza no paraban de repetirse las mismas imágenes, una y otra vez. Veía a Sara, colgada boca abajo, sin vida. Otras veces, la veía riendo conmigo en el coche antes de que el otro auto chocara con nosotros. Recodaba cada detalle del golpe. Otras veces solo veía a Sara, alejarse de mí, dejándome en la más completa oscuridad y soledad. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

"Adiós amor, no me sigas… aún no…te mandare un ángel para que te guie y te cuide… pero aún no ha llegado tu hora… regresa"

Pero yo no tenía ganas de vivir. Ella y ni hijo habían desaparecido de mi lado.

A veces era consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Hoy voces lejanas y pitidos de maquinas. Supongo que estaría en el hospital. Pero prefería mil veces estar en otro lado.

Un aroma que no reconocía, lleno mis pulmones, y automáticamente sentí una tranquilidad absoluta. Pareciera que mi dolor se esfumaba al sentir esa fragancia.

-Hola Edward no me conoces, ¡bueno eso creo!.- Su voz era tan relajante como su aroma.- Soy la hermana de Emmett, y trabajo aquí en el Grace.- Si, si la conocía. Su hermano no dejaba de hablar de ella. De lo inteligente y bonita que era. Y del daño que la habían hecho.

- He estado contigo desde que entraste en este hospital, y no me iré de tu lado.- Y de verdad deseaba que lo cumpliera. Me sentía bien y tranquilo con ella a mi lado. ¿sería ella la dueña de esos ojos chocolate? ¿Sería ella el ángel que me prometió Sara?. Su nombre volvió a golpearme de nuevo, pero me pareció increíble que no me doliera tanto como hacía tan solo unos minutos…- Se lo he prometido a tu hermana y al mío. Así que te cuidare. Has de ser fuerte y luchar, tienes gente que te espera fuera.

"gente fuera"… si tenía a mi familia fuera, pero no lo que más amaba. El aroma a fresas desapareció de mi lado y el dolor volvió a mi pecho.

No se las horas que pasaron, aunque oía ruido y voces, no les preste atención. Sentía como manipulaban mi inerte cuerpo, y yo no era capaz de impedirlo. Me sentía un muñeco de trapo. Pero no tenía ganas de luchar contra eso ni contra nada. Así que me volví a encerra en mi oscuridad.

De nuevo, sentí su presencia, y como había sucedido las veces anteriores. Mi corazón se calmaba. Pero no me volvió hablar. Note como me tomaba la temperatura, o manejaba algo cercano a mi. Y se volvía a marchar dejándome en mi oscuridad y soledad. Regodeandome del dolor y del sufrimiento.

Creo que pasadas unas horas, me cambiaron de sitio, pues note el movimiento. Y sentí el olor de la colonia favorita de mi madre y de mi padre. Estábamos solos en la habitación pues no sentía a nadie más. Anhelaba ese aroma a fresas. Pero supongo que sería una enfermera y se habría marchado hacía hora a su casa. Además de que cabía la posibilidad de que no volviera acercarse.

Si pudiera decirle de alguna manera, cuanto la necesitaba para aplacar mi dolor. Si hubiera manera de comunicarme… pero siento que esta oscuridad pesa demasiado para mí. Y no me deja moverme.

Regrese a mi escondite metal y las imágenes seguían atormentándome. De pronto sentí ese aroma tan especial, pero tan pronto lo sentí, tan pronto se alejo. Pero para mi suerte regreso. La escuche hablar con una compañera, en mi piel era capaz de notar cuatro manos trabajando sobre ella. A mi lado izquierdo sentía unas manos pequeñas, frías que se movían nerviosamente. Eran igual que otras tantas que había notado. Pero las de la derecha eran especiales. Las sentía cálidas, suaves, sus movimientos eran lentos y seguros. Y allá donde me tocaba, sentía una corriente eléctrica circular por mi espalda. Hubo un momento que sentí todo su cuerpo cerca del mío. Y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero mis manos no respondían.

Minutos después, todo volvió a quedar en calma. Pero ella seguía conmigo

-Edward!- Su voz era aterciopelada.- Soy Bella! Ahora que estas limpio, estarás más cómodo.- ¿Cómo le podría decirle que ya lo estaba desde que ella entro en la habitación?- Pero me encantaría que despertaras y me dijeras que más necesitas.- ¡Si fuera tan fácil Bella!

- Me duele verte así. No nos conocemos, pero aún así, me duele tu sufrimiento. Tanto tu padre como yo pensamos que no quieres luchar. Pero debes hacerlo. – Puede ser… pero tenía miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que no había sido un sueño. Que ella se había marchado para no volver. Solo estando con Bella, me sentía bien. Pero soy egoísta, y sé que si despierto, ella se alejara y regresar mi dolor. Aunque es así cuando ella no está a mi lado. Pero estando en coma, o al menos eso había escuchado a los doctores, tenía más posibilidades de que estuviera cerca de mi.

-Estoy convencida de que Sara querría que fueras feliz, y que siguieras viviendo. No te aferres a su perdida. Recuerda que no estás solo, y tus padres y tu hermana están pasándolo tan mal como tú. Regresa a nosotros Edward! Pero hasta que lo hagas.. yo estaré a tu lado ahora y siempre.

¡Siempre! ¡Estaría siempre!... Eso sería lo que necesito, pero no soy tan egoísta como para tener atada a una persona para no sentirme mal. No… ella tenía razón. Sara quería verme feliz… ella me lo dijo.

"Te amo Edward. Pero aún puedes ser feliz"

Y yo Sara.. y yo también te amo… ¿Pero como puedo volver a ser feliz? Como creeís tanto tu como Bella, que puedo empezar de nuevo. Esto es mucho para mi.

Note la mano de Bella acercándose a mi cara, y sentí algo en mi oído.

-Toma Edward! No sé si te gustara esta música, pero para mí es una de mis favoritas. Es Debussy. Y a mí, claro de luna siempre me hace sentir bien.- No me lo podía creer. Emmett estaba en lo cierto, era muy culta. Debussy es uno de mis compositores favoritos, y esa canción fue de las primeras que aprendí a tocar ¿Sabría ella que soy concertista de piano? No claro que no. Sino no dudaría en si me gusta la música clásica o no

- Espero no te importe compartir. Pero yo también necesito relajarme un poco. Desde que llegaste ayer a las tres de la mañana, no he parado ni he dormido mucho que digamos. Pero tranquilo, que no te molestare mucho.

No sé donde se coloco. La sentía cerca pero no sabía decir con exactitud. La música y su aroma, inundo mi cabeza. Y tal como ella había predicho. Me relaje. Sentía como en mi corazón se cerraba una brecha. Notaba como mis cicatrices curaban rápidamente. Ella era mi mejor medicina, y temía la hora de su partida.

Me daba cuenta que ella, era la única que podría sanarme.

"…un ángel para que te cuide y te guie…"

-Bella!


	5. Despertar

**Hola, **

**Perdón por el retraso, pero esta vez no tengo excusa... así que os dejo direntamente con la historia... **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y las alertas... Espero que este capí os guste más y arranque algún RW más.**

**besos a tods**

Capítulo 5 Despertar

Bella Pov

-Bella!

Creí escuchar mi nombre y levante la mirada aún adormilada, busque por toda la habitación. Pero solo estábamos Edward y yo. Mire las pantallas a las que estaba conectado, pero no vi indicios de movimientos. Sin embargo, juraría que alguien había dicho mi nombre. Era una voz cálida y aterciopelada. De esas que te hacen estremecer. Tal vez, mi mente estaba empezando a estar afectada. Entre las guardias, las mañanas ocupadas, y la noche anterior que fue estresante, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en mi mente.

Vi en mi reloj de pulsera que era la hora del control, así que me dispuse a tomarle la temperatura, la tensión y cambiarle las bolsas de suero y la sonda. Eran pasadas las Doce, en un par de horas estaría el equipo médico de Carlisle, por lo que me alegre de haberme dormido. Cuando llegaran, empezarían hacerle otra vez las pruebas y quería estar con él.

Después de anotar en su ficha todos los valores del control. Salí de la habitación camino del botiquín para coger lo necesario. No había cenado, y sentía un enorme agujero en mi estomago. Pero la cafetería ya estaría cerrada, por lo que debería de andar un poco más hasta las maquinas de vending, en la sala de urgencias.

Para no demorarme demasiado, camine hasta las maquinas de comida, y después recogería el suero. Era sábado por la noche, y para variar, la sala estaba testada de familiares y amigos, en espera de alguna noticia. Vi como mis compañeras corrían de un lado a otro, si yo no estuviera al pendiente de Edward, ahora estaría corriendo con ellas.

-Ehhh Bella! ¿Cómo te va?

-Bien Ángela, veo que esta noche esta igual de animada.

-Ya sabes! Lo mismo de siempre… ¿Qué tal con el amigo ese?

-Con Cullen? Bien, bueno... aún no ha despertado... y empieza a ser algo más preocupante.

-Bueno sabes, que cuando entran en Shock, es más difícil enfrentarse a la realidad y se escudan en el coma.

-Si, pero ese mismo es el problema… ¿No sé cómo puedo ayudarle?

-De momento, haz tu trabajo. Además tengo entendido que su padre es uno de los mejores cirujanos de los Ángeles. Así que estoy convencida, que aprenderás muchísimo… ¡Tienes doble motivación!

-¡doble!

-¡Vamos Bella! Pero si tu enfermo es un bombón… no sabes la que se ha montado en el vestuario cuando Irina, ha comentado que se te había asignado su cuidado.

-¿No entiendo por qué?

-¿Por qué? Pues porque todas querían hacerlo… Bella! Tú sabes lo desagradable que es a veces nuestro trabajo… bueno… pues alegrarte la vista con un bombón así...

-Ahhh Ángela! ¡por favor! ¿Desde cuándo eres así?

-No soy así… es la verdad! Ese chico es guapísimo. Pero tranquila, que de momento no me han abducido y me han cambiado el cerebro… no soy tan….

-tan Jessica!

-Exacto... tan Jessica… de hecho fue una de las que más revuelo monto. Hasta está recogiendo firmas para que te destituyan de ese trabajo.

-¿Esa chica está loca?

-Sip, pero eso no es novedad… ¿sabes que ha vuelto a quedar con Newton?

-Puaghh…. Son tal para cual

-Pues eso digo yo… haber si de un tiro no podemos quitar dos polluelos, por que cada día los aguanto menos

-estoy dea…- mi busca comenzó a sonar- Mierda Ang! Te dejo… algo pasa con Edward!

-Ok.. corre… nos vemos y si necesitas algo… llámame…- me grito mientas corría por los pasillos.

Cuando llegue a la habitación una enfermera y un celador, tenían agarrado por los brazos a Edward.

-¿Qué ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

-no lo sé Bella! Hará unos diez minutos empezó, a alterarse, y tener espasmos. Hemos intentado tranquilizarlo e inmovilizarlo para que no se haga más daño… pero todo es inútil

-¿Han dado el código?

-Si… ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿No es tu trabajo cuidarlo?

-Perdone usted si soy humana y tengo necesidades….- le espeté a la estúpida de Lauren.- Apartate ya me encargo yo.

Deje el botellín de agua y el sándwich, en la mesilla de noche y me acerque a sustituir a la rubia de bote.

-Edward! Cálmate!.- le hable lo más suave que pude, mi corazón estaba en ese momento a mil, pero no quería trasmitirle ni mi miedo, ni mi preocupación.- Ya estoy aquí.

Como si de un tranquilizante se tratara, Edward se relajo completamente. Su ritmo cardiaco recupero la normalidad, Y su respiración también.

-Así Edward… así… lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Con la mirada le dije al celador que le fuera soltando. Este obedeció pero no se alejo demasiado.

-Félix! Debo ir a por las sondas, necesito que te quedes un par de minutos con él. No me tardo.

Pero no pude moverme. Una fría mano me sujeto por la muñeca, con fuerza. Tanta que podría rompérmela. Baje mi mirada hasta mis manos, y vi sorprendida que era la mano de Edward la que me aferraba a él.

-Edward! ¿Puedes escucharme? Si puedes hacerlo aprieta dos veces mi muñeca...- Seguidamente note la presión dos veces.

-Edward, necesito ir por unas cosas para atenderte como es debido. ¿TE molesta que me valla?- ME volvió apretar otras dos.

-Está bien, me quedare contigo.- Mire al celador que estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Félix, ¿Puedes ir a por las botellas de suero y una nueva sonda? Tranquilo, no creo necesitar tu ayuda. Edward, ¿Te sientes más calmado para que así Félix pueda ir por el material?- y de nuevo sentí las dos presiones.- Ve Félix, todo estará bien.

El celador salió por la puerta en busca de lo que le solicite. Me senté en la cama dejándole que mantuviera su agarré.

-Edward! Me aprietas demasiado la muñeca… tranquilo no me voy a escapar. Si quieres que este a tu lado, así será.

Acaricie su pelo, y note como cada musculo de su cuerpo terminaba de relajarse. Al haberme encontrado a Ángela, y con el aviso, no había podido ir al baño como pretendía. Y ahora necesita visitarlo con urgencia. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que Edward no me dejaría marchar.

-Edward! Tengo un pequeño problema...- le dije intentado ser algo cómica para que olvidara la tensión.- Veras! No he podido ir al lavabo, uno de mis pacientes predilectos me necesitaba y he corrido tan pronto me llamarón… y bueno… ahora que él está más calmado... yo necesitaría ir. Pero tranquilo, que no saldría del cuarto, utilizaría el del habitación. ¿Me permites ir?

Mi voz parecía más la de una niña pequeña pidiéndole un juguete a su padre. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior que comente mi ausencia, él no se había alterado. Su agarre se había relajado, pero aún me tenía la muñeca apretada. Sentí de nuevo los dos apretones.

-¡Gracias Edward!- Y no sé porque, sentí la necesidad de besarlo en la mejilla, como la niña que consigue su premio. Él me soltó, y me levante de la cama.- No tardo nada… ya lo veras.

Después de atender mis necesidades y lavarme las manos, regrese junto a la cama, tomado mi, gran cena. En un mesa auxiliar que estaba pegada a la pared, vi que Félix me había dejado lo que solicite.

-Sabes Edward! Es una suerte que te estén alimentando con suero… este Sándwich esta incomible… y la comida de la cafetería no es mejor. ¡Estoy por robarte una de las botellas para mí!- Tire la mitad y me dispuse a cambiarle las suero.- ¿Sabes que me has dado un buen susto? Me encantaría saber qué es lo que te ha pasado… así podría ayudarte. Bueno, al menos estas más consciente… ¿Pero dónde estará el doctor? Esta Lauren no sabe hacer una a derechas. Siento enormemente haberte dejado en sus manos. Sabes, se pelean por atenderte… y no solo eso. Sino que una compañera me ha dicho, que la amiguita de Lauren, está haciendo campaña para destituirme. Mmmm… no creo que a tu hermana le haga gracia eso. No la conozco de mucho… pero parece que es de las que te protegen mucho…¡ya, ya!... no estás para escuchar tonterías… pero es lo que mejor te viene en estos momentos… además como no te puede quejar… tendrás que escuchar mi patética vida…

-Bella!

Otra vez mi nombre inundo la habitación. Pero esta vez no tenía dudas de que había sido Edward. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y me acerque más a él.

-¿Dime Edward?

-no…vuelvas… a marcharte

Mi corazón se paralizo. Me había hablado, y no solo eso sino que me pedía que no le dejara. Lo que él no sabía es que ya no tenía voluntad propia, para hacerlo. Lo había sentido desde el momento que le vi entrando en urgencias, y el episodio anterior, solo habían ratificado mis sospechas.

-No lo haré Edward. No te dejare…- Acaricie su pelo de nuevo, ese gesto se estaba convirtiendo en un habito en mi. Era sedoso y rebelde. Por más que quisieras acomodarlo, siempre regresaba a su ser. Bese su frente, y sentí como unos brazos, me rodeaban la cintura y me atraían hasta la cama. Le deje que me abrazara sin dejarle mi peso sobre él, y note como comenzaba a llorar. Deje que se desahogara completamente. Sabía que debería llamar a Carlisle y al médico de guardia. Pero ahora él necesitaba sacar fuera lo que tenía guardado, no necesitaba multitud de pruebas y preguntas.

Pasada media hora aproximadamente, el comenzó a calmarse. Me soltó de su agarre y pude incorporarme. La espalda y el cuello me dolían de la incómoda postura.

-lo siento!- me dijo clavando en mi sus hermosos ojos

-No tienes nada que sentir.

-Te debe doler el cuerpo!

-El verte despierto...hace que cualquier dolor sea menor. ¿Cómo te encuentras?... me refiero físicamente, anímicamente sé que no estás bien.

-Me siento extraño!

-He de avisar para que te revisen y te digan cuál es tu situación. Aunque en una hora llegara tu padre con su equipo de los Ángeles.

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro Edward!

-¿TE tumbarías conmigo mientras esperamos que llegue mi padre? No quiero ver ahora a ningún médico.

-Edward! No se… puede que no sea bueno para ti.

-Bella! Por favor!...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Te escuche… te escuche desde la primera vez que me hablaste, te sentía cada vez que entrabas a verme… no se… tu aroma mitiga mi dolor. Pensaras que estoy loco. Pero creo que eres el Ángel que Sara me dijo me mandaría.

No sabía cómo tomar sus palabras. Estaba tan alucinada, sorprendida y feliz de verle despierto, que no me plantee nada más. Con cuidado me senté en la cama, y me coloque bajo el brazo que él me ofrecía. Quedando mi cabeza sobre su duro pecho.

-¿Un ángel?

-Si. Sé que me tomaras por loco…, parce que te conociera de toda la vida y siento la necesidad de contártelo y que me digas si en verdad lo estoy o no. En el accidente, me di cuenta que Sara estaba muerta, y deje de luchar para irme junto a ella.- según hablaba una lagrima de dolor, cruzo su mejilla.- Todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, salvo por un punto de luz blanca. Lo veía lejano, y quise ir hasta ella. Pero… una figura se interpuso en el camino. Era… Sara, ella me sonreía dulcemente y me pedía que regresara. Que no era mi hora. – rompió otra vez en sollozos.-Intente negarme a ello, sin ella… no tengo nada, no sé… como hare para seguir adelante. Pero ella me dijo que mandaría un ángel, para que me cuidara y guiara. Esas fuero su palabras… Y ahí entras tú.

Cuando estas cerca de mí, el dolor no desaparece, pero es más tenue. Sin embargo… cuando no estás cerca, ese dolor… parece partirme el pecho en dos. Es tan fuerte y tan amargo, que me deja con ganas de morirme, y volver a sus brazos. Me atormenta el no saber que pasara, y miles de dudas y miedos regresan a mí. Pero estando tu cerca…me…me siento seguro, tranquilo… y con ganas de intentar vivir. Aunque en el fondo no las tenga gana ni fuerza.

-¡Edward! Siento mucho lo de Sara

-Gracias Bella! SE que soy egoísta pidiéndote esto… sé que no es parte de tu trabajo… pero por favor… no me dejes solo.- En sus ojos podía ver la necesidad y el dolor. Su pena me paralizaba mi corazón.

-No lo haré Edward!.- le dije sinceramente.- Y ya no solo por mi trabajo… eres el mejor amigo de Emmett, y aunque no nos conocíamos, te siento cercano a mí. Te cuidare como si de él se tratara. No me separare ni un momento, estaré en cada prueba, dormiré en tu habitación… estaré siempre que me necesites.

-Gracias!..¿Bella?

-Si

-¿Es normal que sienta sueño?

-Si… tienes mucha medicación, es normal que te adormezcas. Hazlo si quieres. Yo estaré al pendiente de todo… no te preocupes.

-Gracias Bella! Gracias!


	6. Nada agradable

**Hola otra vez. **

**Es una lastima que esta historia no este obteniendo la misma respuesta que en otras páginas. Pero bueno, no me quejaré, al menos me escribís algún que otro rw. **

**Este capítulo es bastante desgarrado, lo aviso de ante mano. Espero que os guste y os arranque alguna que otra lagrima **

**Un beso a todos **

Capítulo 6 Nada agradable

En cuanto se volvió a quedar dormido, tome mi móvil y llame a Carlisle. No sonaron más de tres tonos cuando él respondió

-¿Bella?

-si, buenas noches Carlisle

-¿Pasa algo con Edward?

-Si… él ha despertado. Ahora está dormido. Pero hace unos diez minutos, he podido mantener una conversación con el bastante coherente. Recuerda todo, no he apreciado laguna alguna. Pero no puedo asegurárselo.

-Gracias Bella! Yo estoy en el aeropuerto en estos momentos. Creo que en unos 20 min estaremos por el Hospital. Si vuelve a despertar, llamarme

-No se preocupe Carlisle! Así lo haré

Me sentí mal por colgarle sin contarte el episodio que origino su despertar. Pero no quería preocuparle por teléfono. Cuando llegara le contaría todo. Pues seguro, que Lauren y su amiga aprovecharan todo lo que tengan, para ponerlo en mi contra.

Tal y como Carlisle me aseguro, él y el equipo de médicos de los Ángeles llegaron en 20 minutos al hospital. El Dr. Cullen, entro solo en la habitación buscándome, y supongo que dejaría a sus colegas revisando el expediente de Edward

-¡Buenas Noches Bella!

-Hola Carlisle

-¿Cómo va nuestro paciente?

-Desde que se durmió está bastante tranquilo, aunque hay algo que me gustaría contarle. No quise decirle por teléfono…

-Si ya lo sé. Al parecer tubo un episodio de pánico, y eso lo despertó.

-Veo que mis amigas han corrido a contarlo.

-sí, pero no te preocupes! La confianza que tengo en ti es plena, y ninguna de sus mentiras me hará cambiar. Se que es lo que ellas pretenden, y por eso mismo designe a una enfermera.

-Siento haber tenido que abandonar la habitación.

-Bella! No te disculpes… no hiciste nada malo. Yo no deseo que este atada a la pata de la cama de mi hijo, además… ¿Cómo le podrías atender si no sales a por lo necesario o mueres de inanición por estar encerrada?

El tono de humor de Carlisle me hizo sentir mejor, no por el hecho del incidente. Pués estaba tranquila de que no había olvidado mis obligaciones. Sino por que le note más relajado y feliz. Y estaba convencida que era debido al despertar de su hijo.

-Lo que me intriga… ¿Sabes el por qué?

-No lo sé exactamente…

-¡bueno, ya le preguntare a él!

-¿Papa?- pregunto un Edward adormilado

-Si hijo! Perdona que te despertáramos

-No importa Papa! Estaba esperándote… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué no me siento completo, ni me puedo mover?

-Edward hijo!... no sé cómo decirte esto…

-¡por favor papa! Sé que Bella no me lo podía decir, pero tu sí. Por favor Papa! ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?

Carlisle tomo aire y vi como su cara se tornaba en preocupación. La misma que yo sentía. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Al igual que su padre, me acerque más a su cama, quedando en el lado opuesto al doctor. Edward me miro y busco mi mano en apoyo, la cual le brinde sin problemas.

-¡padre por favor!

- está bien…- volvió a tomar aire y e miro a los ojos y luego a su hijo- En el accidente sufriste varias costillas rotas, y el fémur se fracturo. Por lo que te lo tuvieron que soldar con un par de clavos. El Bazo también se tuvo que extirpar y por suerte se pudieron controlar las hemorragias internas. Pero…

-Pero que…- volvió a exigir

-Puede que tengas una lesión parcial en la medula espinal

-¿Puede? ¿Parcial?- su voz estaba teñida de miedo y apreté más su mano para confortarlo.- ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-Edward hijo! Hay de un 40% a un 60% de que te quedes en silla de ruedas

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Su grito me rompió el alma, apreté su mano lo más que pude y note como él se aferraba a ella, como un naufrago se agarra a un madero a la deriva.

-No… no puede ser… no… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? No puede ser verdad… no puede.. ¡MIENTES!... ME ESTASS MINTIENDO

-No, Edward! – la voz de Carlisle había perdido toda la seguridad, ahora era un padre afligido ante su hijo.. ¡Ojala te estuviera mintiendo!

-No… no… ¿Qué he hecho para perderlo todo? ¿Por qué la vida me paga así….?- Edward comenzó a hiperventilar, y notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos

-Edward!...- le llame asustada.- No.. por favor… mírame!- Pero Edward no respondía, era como si su mente dejara de luchar por vivir. Había quedado en Shock y parecía que él mismo quería regresar al coma

-Edward! … Edward!...- le llamaba un desesperado Carlisle, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la cara a su hijo

-Edward!- me acerque más a su oído y le llame dulcemente… - Yo estaré aquí… no me dejes tu ahora!

Como si de un resorte se tratara, Edward se giro y clavo en mi su preciosos orbes. El miedo, la duda, el dolor inundaba el verde esmeralda. Tome su rostro en mis manos.

-Edward! Aún tienen que hacerte pruebas para saber el grado… hay posibilidades de que no pierdas movilidad. Pero tendrás que luchas por ello

-No puedo Bella… sin Sara no puedo… no tengo ganas de vivir… y ahora que ya no soy un hombre completo…

-Basta Edward! ¿Cómo que no eres un hombre completo? No digas tonterías… Sé que nadie puede sustituir a Sara, que la echas de menos y que te falta… pero no estás solo… todos estaremos a tu lado… y veras como entre todos, te ayudaremos a seguir a delante…

-No puedo Bella… no puedo!

-Mírame Edward! Si puedes…Me has pedido que no te abandone… y no lo haré…¿Me vas a dejar tú? ¿Vas a dejar de luchar, cuando los demás no lo haremos?...

-Bella!

-No Edward… sé que esto es duro… ¡Pero aún no hay nada claro! Tu padre tendrá que hacerte pruebas… pero no puedes cerrarte y dejarte llevar por el dolor sin saber antes el resultado. Sé que no eres un cobarde…

-Bella… ¡pero lo he perdido todo!… ¡TODO!

-No Edward… no lo has perdido todo… solo que ahora el dolor no te deja ver a tu en rededor. ¿Recuerdas la palabras de Sara?- Edward me miro y me afirmo con la cabeza. También note la mirada extrañada de Carlisle, el cual aún se mantenía en silencio.- pues lucha!

Edward apretó sus ojos acuosos, y las lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas.

-¡papa!- dijo después de unos segundos

-Si hijo!

-Empecemos con las pruebas… cuanto antes los sepamos… mejor

-Si hijo…voy avisar al neurocirujano y comenzaremos! – dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Edward comenzó a llorar como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Me senté en su cama y le abrace, dejando que sacara todo su dolor.

POV Carlisle

No aguantaba más en esa habitación. En cuanto cruce la puerta, salí corriendo del hospital mordiéndome los nudillos para no gritar. La desesperación me consumía. Cuando respire el aire frio de Seattle, mi cabeza se despejo algo, pero no mi corazón. Esto estaba siendo mucho más duro de lo que nadie podría imaginarse.

¿Cómo te enfrentas a tu hijo para decirle que puede quedar paralitico? ¿Cómo no te hundes cuando ves que toda su vida se ha derrumbado? ¿Cómo intentas animarle cuando tienes su mismo dolor en el corazón? Todos estábamos destrozados. Esme se ha tenido que quedar en casa de Alice, tumbada y drogada completamente. Es incapaz de ver a su hijo en esa situación. Su corazón está completamente destrozado, al igual que el de Alice y el mio.

¿Pero como no estarlo? Hemos perdido a nuestro nieto no nato, hemos perdido una hija, y Edward… Edward puede quedar paralitico. Sé que he de mantenerme fuerte, no solo por Esme y por Alice… sobre todo por él.

Cuando vi que entraba en Shock, cuando vi que dejaba de luchar… mi alma, mi corazón… todo se rompió por dentro. No sé que hubiera hecho si esa muchacha no hubiera estado a nuestro lado. No sabía que decirle… no sabía qué hacer… mi mente se disocio de mi cuerpo, y todos mi conocimientos médicos se borraron de mi memoria. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil, ni tan impotente.

¡Dios! ¡Gracias Bella! ¡Gracias! Si no llega a ser por ese ángel, estoy convencida de que Edward hubiera entrado de nuevo en coma, o hubiera sufrido un colapso. Su voz, era tan cálida, tan serena… que hasta yo sentía como me reconfortaba. Esa niña era un ángel.

Conocíamos a Emmett hacía años, y siempre nos habló de lo especial que era su hermana. Lo note cuando la vi la primera vez. Y lo he comprobado ahora…

-¡DIOSSSSSS! DAME FUERZAS PARA LUCHAR! Por.. favo..r..no nos dejes ahora… danos esperanza…Dios por favor! Si realmente estas entre nosotros… no abandones a mi hijo… por favor!

Bella Pov

En cuanto oí su grito desesperado, sus rezos y suplicas, detecte donde se encontraba. Había salido en su busca, diciéndole a Edward que tenía que recoger más medicación. Sino de otro modo, no me hubiera dejado salir. Me imaginaba el estado de Carlisle, y quería que supiera que estaba de su lado. Cuando me acerque hasta donde escuche su llanto, me encontré una escena completamente desgarradora.

Carlisle estaba de rodillas en el suelo, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto.

-Por favor…por favor!

Seguía suplicando. Me arrodille a su lado, y le atraje hasta mi para abrazarlo. Nunca me gusto el contacto físico, pero estas personas lo necesitaban, y yo estaba dispuesta a darles todo aquello que estuviera a mi alcance. Carlisle, se abrazo fuertemente a mi, y lloro en mi hombro. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos, allí arrodillados en el parque del hospital; pudieron ser minutos, u horas. Unas suaves gotas, comenzaron a caer a nuestro en rededor, el clima estaba igual de desolado que nosotros, estaba acorde con nuestros sentimientos.

-Carlisle! Debemos entrar… está comenzando a llover… y Edward nos necesita a su lado.

Él no dijo nada, solo asintió con un leve movimiento y se levanto junto a mí. Al entrar, le deje en la sala de médicos para que se calmara y corrí por los pasillos para entrar en la habitación. Por suerte, Edward estaba dormido debido al tranquilizante que me ordenaron inyectarle. Pero su sueño no era relajado, veía como sus pupilas se movían frenéticamente debajo de sus translucidos parpados.

-Ya estoy aquí!- le susurre en su oído y automáticamente, sus ojos se frenaron y su cuerpo se relajo.


	7. cuidados

Capítulo 7 Cuidados

Ya eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando un equipo de médicos entró en la habitación con Carlisle. Me ordenaron que lo preparase para las pruebas y que le quitara el suero y la sonda. Tan solo le debería dejar la vía puesta por si era necesaria de nueva.

Me daba pena despertarle, pero debía empezar mi trabajo y a él le quedaba una dura mañana. –Edward! Hora de despertar!

-¿Qué hora es?

-faltan cinco minutos para las seis, en unos minutos vendrán para empezar con las pruebas. Edward! Tengo que quitarte la sonda, es un poco molesto… si sientes algo de dolor... avísame

Edward asintió con la cabeza y pude ver como un pequeño sonrojo se situaba en sus mejillas.

-No estarás avergonzado, verdad?

-Un poco Bella!- su tono era cada vez más rojo

-¿prefieres que llame a otra enfermera? Se de muchas que estarán deseando.- Le dije con tono burlón para que se olvidara del tema, mientras introducía mis manos hasta el caño.

-¡NO! Mejor … ahhh!

-Perdón! ¿Te ha dolido?

-No… pero la sensación ha sido extraña… ¿Por qué no has esperado?

- ¿Cómo?

-Si pensaba que no lo ibas hacer…- estaba entre enojado y avergonzado

-Es mi trabajo Edward, no voy a llamar a nadie para que lo haga. Solo intentaba distraerte para que no lo notaras mucho ni te avergonzara tanto

Abrió su boca un par de veces para protestar, pero finalmente decidió callarse.

-Si necesitas orinar! Avísame para colocarte la cuña

-¡por dios Bella! ¡eso es humillante!

-¡puede Edward! Pero es la única forma. Los doctores han decidido quitarte la sonda para ver si puedes controlar tu solo tu esfínter y la vejiga. Así que tendrás que hacerlo en esta cuña y con mi ayuda

-¿Con tu ayuda? ¿Es que no hay nadie más que me pueda ayudar?

-Nop… Soy tu enfermera… así que esas son mis funciones, además de asearte cuando sea necesario. Inyectarte, controlar tu temperatura y tus niveles. Administrarte la medicación que me dicten, prepararte para las pruebas necesarias… etc ,etc…

-Vale, vale! Entendí… ¡Pero es que esto es un poco….vergonzoso y humillante… no estoy muy seguro que quiera que veas… eso!- Dijo con una mueca de asco

-Edward! Te aseguro que para mí no hay nada agradable ni desagradable. Es mi trabajo y estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. Ahora bien, entiendo que para ti es difícil. Pero te aseguro que será menos vergonzoso si soy yo la única que te ayuda. ¿Prefieres que te ayuden la que toque en el turno?

-No! ¡Prefiero hacerlo yo solo!

-Lo sé… pero estas de momento inmovilizado hasta que los doctores determinen el grado de lesión que tienes. Posteriormente poco a poco iras haciendo lo que tu cuerpo te permita… pero hasta entonces… yo soy tu única ayuda

-Bella! por favor entiéndeme… no es agradable para mí que una mujer me vea mis…intimidades…- dijo muy avergonzado.- y más en este estado. Además me siento como un completo inútil...un despojo humano…

-EDWARD! Para de decir esas cosas, no eres un despojo ni nada de lo que empezaba a rondar tu cabeza. Simplemente estas convalecientes por un accidente. Y tendrás que tener ayuda para algunas cosas. Si realmente puedes controlar tus funciones, eso es una noticia fabulosa. Céntrate en eso, no en que yo pueda o deje de ver tus "Intimidades". Ya te he visto antes, y no tienes nada que no haya visto con anterioridad o estudiado en libros…

-ahhh!… ¿Con eso pretendes que me sienta bien?... bravo Bella!

-Mira Edward!- me acerque todo lo que pude a su cama.- Se cuanto te cuesta todo esto, y sé que estás haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano. Entre tú y yo, tendrá que haber mucha confianza, y de muchas clases. Yo hare todo lo que esté en mi mano, para que no te sientas violento con esto. Pero para ello, tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda. Sé que te tranquiliza mi presencia, se que te agrada mi compañía… y si quieres que así siga, deberás dejarme hacer mi trabajo… ¿Sino qué sentido tendría que permaneciera 24 horas al lado de tu cama?

-Grrrrrr- Gruño- Esta bien! ¡Pero por favor… de esto ni una palabra a nadie

-Edward! ¿Qué piensas que hare? ¿Publicarlo en el noticiario de la tarde acompañado de un reportaje fotográfico?

-No…- de sus labios se escapo una risita, que me pareció música.- eso no sería muy ético… verdad?

-Verdad. Aunque creo que tu Club de fans me pagarían muy bien esas fotos

-BELLA!- Me grito, pero note como en su rostro no desaparecía esa sonrisa. Me alegraba que con las bromas se le hubiera pasado un poco la pena. Pero estaba segura que el dolor regresaría pronto

-¿Ya está listo, Swan?- me pregunto uno de los doctores de los Ángeles, que estaba en la puerta junto a Carlisle

-Así es doctor!- Dicho esto, entro uno de los celadores y se llevo a Edward a sus pruebas. Me quede algo rezagada, y Carlisle se sumo a mi

-Bella! ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un rato?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…

-No Bella! No estás bien. No has descansado lo suficiente. Anda vete a casa, duerme un poco y toma un buen baño… te lo has ganado. Toda la mañana estará con pruebas, además de que mi mujer y mi hija, vienen de camino. Edward no estar solo, y necesitara que estés fresca para esta noche.

-Está bien, ¿Le importa que se lo diga a él? No quiero que se asuste cuando no me vea.

Carlisle me miro extrañado, y es que ciertamente él no sabía nada de la extraña conexión que su hijo y yo teníamos. Edward era solo mi paciente, pero sabía que cuando me alejara estaría intranquilo, y no quería que eso sucediera. Pero realmente necesitaba unas horas de descanso. Corrí por el pasillo para llegar hasta la cama, antes de que entrara en el ascensor.

-¡Un momento doctor!

-¿Swan?

-Solo es un segundo… - El doctor movió su cabeza afirmando y me acerque a Edward

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- su voz se quebró al preguntar y sus ojos estaban nublados. El dolor había vuelto

-¿Estás Bien?- El negó.- Oh Edward! Lo siento… pero no puedo entrar!

-Lo sé

-Además venía a decirte que me voy a casa a descansar algo…pero no te preocupes… hablare con tu padre..

-no Bella!- me corto.- Vete a casa! Estaré bien… aunque seas como una droga para mi, tendré que empezar a sobrevivir si ella. No estarás eternamente a mi lado para hacerme olvidar.

-¡cierto Edward!¿Pero sabes un cosa?- el negó – regresare con tu dosis antes de que te des cuenta. Además, tu madre y tu hermana vienen de camino… y me imagino que te traerán un fabuloso desayuno, que harán que me olvides completamente….

Una sonrisa se marco en su rostro, pero no llego a sus ojos. Le bese en la frente y les deje continuar. No era el único al que le dolía esta separación. No sé por qué demonios, me siento vacía e incompleta cuando no estoy a su lado.

Camine por los pasillos rumbo a mi taquilla, y la desolación me aprisionaba el corazón. El me había comparado con una droga, pero no estaba segura si yo era su heroína o él mi cocaína. El caso es que tan solo hacía diez minutos que no estaba a su lado, y le echaba en falta.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño relajante, pero no consiguió calmar esa ansiedad, que tenia instalada en la boca del estomago. Desayune algo sin muchas ganas y me encamine a mi cuarto a descansar. Aunque estaba realmente cansada, no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Tan solo me preguntaba como estaría él, que tal saldrían las pruebas. Pero una pregunta interior me hizo saltar de mi cama, con el corazón a mí.

¿Se habría olvidado de mi cuando su familia llegara?. Era Absurdo el tener miedo a esa respuesta, obviamente yo no era nada para él. Tan solo una enfermera contratada por su padre para su cuidado, Que casualmente era hermana de su amigo. ¿Pero por que tenía ese miedo y esta angustia?. Sabía la respuesta, empezaba a intuir porque esta desazón, la ansiedad, y el miedo.

Nadie había arrancado de mi, tantos gestos cariñosos. Ni siquiera con los niños, con los cuales siempre me volcaba, era tan melosa y cariñosa. Me estaba enamorando de Edward, y ese era el peor error que podía cometer. Debería tomar distancias, y protegerme de ese sentimiento. Pero no podía ni quería huir. Él me necesitaba a su lado, y eso es lo que haría. Aunque mi corazón sufriera en el camino, le ayudaría a salir del hoyo donde esta, y luego desaparecería de su vida.

¡Enamorada! Y como si ser consciente de esta cruda realidad fuera la solución, mi cuerpo se relajo y enseguida note como el sueño se apoderaba de mi.


	8. Noticias y más noticias

**Hola Guapas! **

**Bueno como alguna ya sabéis, he estado algo retirada del mundo de fanfiction. La verdad es que el embarazo a resultado algo durillo, pero gracias a Dios todo ha salido maravillosamente y ya estamos en casa las dos. Ahora mi vida se complica un poco más. Ya que con Aurora de 3 añitos y ahora Carmen de apenas 7 días, No me queda mucho tiempo para mi. Pero me resulta muy difícil estar alejada de escribir. Así que lo haré poco a poco, he intentare subir capítulos en algunos ratos libres. **

**Como ya esta Promesa y Rebeldes terminadas, me centraré en esta que la tengo algo abandonada... y no se ustedes que opinan, pero creo que me esta quedando de lo mas linda (je je ... como decimos por aquí.. "modesto baja que sube Raquel" )**

**Tengo otras historias iniciadas, pero aún no tienen mucha forma, ya que eran divagaciones entre vómitos y citas medicas... je je. Y también tengo varios capítulos de la secuela de Reveldes, que muchas de las que seguían Just Cullen, conocen y que em breve los subiré. **

**Bueno... No me entretengo más. Gracias por no olvidarme durante este periodo de ausencia, pues me encanto ver alertas diariamente. **

**Que lo disfruten...**

Capítulo 8 noticias y más noticias

Edward POV

Bella acaba de marcharse a descansar, la verdad es que no quería que se fuera, pero no debía ser tan egoísta. Ella estaba muerta de cansancio, debajo de sus ojos había comenzado aparecer bolsas y ojeras. Aún así, era preciosa.

Me parece increíble que pueda ser consciente de la belleza de Bella. Pero es como un veneno que me ha metido en la sangre. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, la calidez de su contacto. Todo hace que me sienta mejor. Pero cuando ella no está… mis tormentos vuelven de nuevo. Pero ahora las siento diferentes. Me siento más culpable, y no sé realmente el motivo.

Llevo dos horas con pruebas de todo tipo, los doctores no han parado de hacerme placas y análisis. Se quejan de no poder hacerme una resonancia por el clavo de la pierna. Pero están intentando hacer algunas pruebas, suplementarias a esas.

La cara de mi padre es todo un poema. Sé que intenta estar sereno y profesional. Pero se que en el fondo esta desgarrado por mi situación. Y no quiero ver sufrir a mi padre. El es la persona más admirable y de la que me siento más orgulloso. Su entereza, su seguridad en si mismo, el saber siempre que hacer en cada situación. Ha sido para mi un ejemplo a seguir.

Desde donde me encontraba, no podía escuchar a los doctores, ya que una pantalla de vidrio nos separaba. Y prefería centrarme en esa imagen que volver a autoanalizarme a mi mismo.

Así era una manera de mantener el dolor por Sara a raya, y la ansiedad de estar si Bella distanciada. De pronto note como a mi padre se le iluminaba la mirada, y asentía a sus colegas. Me imagino que serían buenas noticias, y me estaba matando no saber que era. ¿Tal vez podría andar de nuevo? ¿Me quitarían este estúpido corsé y sería un hombre por fin?

Como si mi mente fuera de dominio público, los doctores se encaminaron hasta mi.

-Edward! Tenemos noticias esperanzadoras.

-Pues a que espera para decírmelas Dr. Newman.

-Ok! Hemos repetido las pruebas que te hicieron en tu ingreso. Obviamente en ese momento tenias la medula inflamada por el impacto, por lo que no se pudo evaluar muy bien tu estado. En las pruebas apareció una pequeña lesión en la medula espinal. Y tal y como dijeron, no se podía evaluar correctamente hasta que no hubieras despertado, y pasado unas horas prudenciales. Pues bien, el caso es que si hay algo de lesión, pero no la señalada anteriormente. Podrías recuperar la movilidad de tus piernas en un 80%.

Realmente lo que se te ha paralizado es la parte izquierda, que además es la que tienes escayolada y operada. Por lo que los tejidos nerviosos y musculares, sufrieron. La parte derecha está bien. Has tenido mucha suerte, podías haber quedado paralitico, pero recuperaras la movilidad.

-¿Entonces, que debo de hacer ahora?

-Cuando te recuperes del resto de las heridas, deberás empezar con una rehabilitación algo dura, para así ejercitar de nuevo esos músculos, además de coger más fuerza muscular en el otro miembro. Necesitara la ayuda de un bastón permanentemente, pero creo que eso es mejor que lo otro.

-No lo dudo Doctor, tengo ganas de poder moverme de esta cama, y poder hacer ciertas cosas por mí mismo.

-Ahh Edward, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero amigo, aún tendrás que estar así unas semanas hasta que te recuperes y podamos trasladarte.

-¿Trasladarme?

-Si hijo, Harry opina, que lo mejor es que te vengas a los ángeles con nosotros. Allí está el mejor centro de rehabilitación, en que además él colabora.

-Así es Edward, yo mismo podría supervisar tu evolución y trabajo. Además los fisioterapeutas de esa organización son los mejores de EEUU.

-¿pero yo tengo toda mi vida aquí?- mi padre bajo la cabeza y vi el dolor en sus ojos. Entonces me di cuenta. Yo ya no tenía nada aquí. Por un instante me había olvidado de que Sara no estaba a mi lado. Que en mis circunstancias, no podría regresar a la orquesta en mucho tiempo. Tan solo tenía un apartamento, solitario y lleno de recuerdos de Sara.- Esta bien… me iré a los ángeles.

Sí, me iría con mi familia a los ángeles, tan solo dejaría atrás a mi hermanita, a Emmett, a Rose y a Bella….Oh no Bella! la tendría que dejar a ella también.

Intente no pensar en nada por el momento, aún me quedarían tres meses hasta que saliera del hospital. Tres meses aún atado a una cama de hospital.

Cuando me condujeron a la habitación, me encontré que me estaban esperando todos mis amigos y por supuesto mi madre y mi hermana. Colocaron mi cama en su lugar y mi madre se acerco inmediatamente

-¡Hola Hijo!- me beso la frente y la note igual de triste y decaída que mi padre.-

-Hola madre! – Pero no me dejo terminar de saludarla, puesto que te tiro a mi cuello llorando. La abrace todo lo que mi inmovilidad me permitía. La verdad es que no sabía cuánto necesitaba un abrazo, hasta que ella no me lo dio- Siento lo de Sara, cariño!- Me dijo y como un balde de agua fría, hizo que todo lo que estaba intentando reprimir salir de nuevo a flote. El dolor volvió a desgarrar mi corazón y acabe llorando junto a mi madre.

Sentí como unas pequeñas manos, apretaban uno de los brazos con los que rodeaba a mi madre. Sabía que era Alice. Mi madre se separó de mí y ocupo su lugar mi hermanita, la cual temblaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Poco a poco la angustia y el dolor se fueron mitigando mientras aparecía una furia y una rabia desmedida. Estaba empezando a enfadarme por que ellos habían venido a recordarme mi sufrimiento. Ese que tenía controlado. ¿Por qué me hacían sufrir así? ¿Es que no me amaban para recordarme que había perdido a mi novia?. Si.. si me amaban, me rebatía a mí mismo. Pero no nos habíamos visto desde hacía dos días. Era normal que me dieran sus condolencias, y que se sintieran así. Yo había rebatido ese dolor escudándome en mi Bella, la cual comenzaba a echar más en falta.

Cuando todos nos calmamos algo, un montón de preguntas bombardeaban mi mente, pero no sabía si era bueno hacerlas. Al fin y al cabo eran sobre Sara. Pero debía hacerlo.

-Mama! ¿Cómo están los padres de Sara?- mi madre no me contesto, solo agacho la cabeza y oculto su rostro.

-Por qué no desayunas antes de empezar hablar. Mira te hemos traído una cesta de frutas variadas. Y café del Sturbucks, Alice me ha dicho que el de moka es tu favorito.

-Bella me dijo que me traerías el desayuno. Debe ser bruja como tu hermanita

-ohhhh nada de eso! Es que ella llamó a mama y le recomendó que te trajera el desayuno… ¡sabes Emmett! ¿De verdad sois hermanos? Lo digo porque no os parecéis en nada- Notaba el nerviosismo de mi hermana, ella solo hablaba tan atropelladamente cuando estaba nerviosa y preocupada. Y sé que intentaba aligerar el ambiente y que me olvidara de la pregunta que había formulado.

-bueno Si… eso dice mi mama- El grandullón de Emmett estaba sentado en un sofá junto a Rose.- ¿Por qué lo dudas, enana?

-bueno.. ella es preciosa, y además tiene una aura.. no se… es como un magnetismo… la verdad es que parece tan frágil, y tu tan bruto y fuerte

-Si… parece frágil.. tú lo has dicho enana… porque mi hermanita tiene cara de ángel, pero no la hagas enfurecer… cuando el color rojo sube hasta sus rostro, el ángel se convierte en demonio.

-¿No crees que exageras Emm? No sé… me parece muy dulce y paciente, no creo que Bella se moleste con facilidad, además de que tiene siempre un buen carácter.- Al menos eso es la impresión que siempre me daba.

-Si claro… eso lo dices tú, por que ha estado cuidando de ti… además.. es muy rarita

-Bueno… de todos modos, me la tendré que llevar de compras y así la conoceré mejor.

Ante ese comentario de mi hermanita, vi como Emmett y Rose estallaban en risas. La verdad es que la conversación sobre Bella, me había vuelto a calmar bastante y por lo que apreciaba en mi familia, a ellas les ocurrió lo mismo.

-¿De qué os reís?

-Alice, cuando Emmy dice que mi cuñada es rara, es que lo es… Odia salir a comprar, no le gusta los clubs nocturnos. No es capaz de verse con claridad, pues piensa que es.. ¿Cómo suele decirlo Emmy?

-Feucha!

-Eso!. Ella dice que es más bien "Feucha" y que no tiene sentido arreglarse ni comprar ropa, si a nadie va a llamar la atención.

-¿QUEEEEE? ¿Pero si es preciosa?

-Si Edward, eso lo sabemos… gracias por la aclaración- Note como mis mejillas comenzaban arder.- el caso es que se cree que todos lo hombre que han do detrás de ella, han sido para burlarse o hacerla daño. Por lo que es muy hermética y antisocial

Me extraño esa descripción de Bella, la había visto relacionarse con los doctores y con sus compañeros, además de con mi padre y conmigo mismo. Y no me dio la sensación de ser tan introvertida como describía Rose.

-A todo esto. ¿Dónde está?

-Se fue a descansar un poco, la verdad es que no ha debido de descansar mucho

-Eso te lo aseguro Edward! Desde que ingresaste no se ha separado de ti, cuando la lleve a casa no duro ni dos horas en ella, y vino enseguida atenderte. ¡Desde luego se está tomando este trabajo en serio!

¡trabajo! Otro balde de agua fría cayó encima mía. ¿Por qué me sentaba tan mal que para ella solo fuera trabajo? Pero es verdad... que más podría ser. ¡Nada de nada!, pero el demonio egoísta que convivía conmigo en mi interior, deseaba que fuera más que eso, deseaba que ella no se moviera de mi lado, que permaneciera siempre cerca, porque su cercanía nos daba bien estar.

Después de un par de horas, en las que Jasper no había abierto la boca. Todos se despidieron y me dejaron a solas con él.

-Edward! Tenemos que hablar y no va a ser agradable

-¿Qué pasa Jasper? No has dicho nada en este tiempo, y te noto muy serio

-Estoy preocupado hermano, tienes graves problemas

-¿problemas? ¿Más problemas? Creo que tengo ya suficientes, no crees.

-Si, lo creo… pero tienes más de los cuales tendrás que ocuparte. Además de no ser nada agradables.

-Bueno.. empieza hablar antes de que me asuste más.- Jasper no solo era mi amigo y mi cuñando, sino que además era el abogado de la familia. Yo confiaba plenamente en él, y su semblante tan serio me estaba empezando asustar mucho.

-Edward, lo primero de lo que te quiero hablar es de la investigación del accidente. La policía reviso las cámaras y comprobó que tú llevabas excesiva velocidad. Aunque el conductor que os embistió también iba por encima de limite, además de ir ebrio y saltarse el semáforo. La policía finalmente no abrirá expediente disciplinario contra ti. Pero tampoco se podrá exigir al otro conductor el 100% de la autoría del suceso. Eso quiere decir, que él y su seguro cubrirán con las costas y te darán una indemnización que el juez estime oportuno, pero te beta el derecho de exigir o reclamar.

-Entiendo! ¿Podría haber sido peor, verdad?

-Si, podían haberle eximido a él de culpa y haber recaído algo en ti. Pero ese no es el punto. Sino que la familia Adams, te ha denunciado por conducción temeraria. Ellos te hacen culpable de la muerte de su hija, junto con el otro conductor. Y están decididos a llevarte a juicio para que no recibas indemnización ninguna.

-¿Qué? No puede ser… ellos no pueden pensar eso de mi! – Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta

-Lo siento amigo, pero ellos te acusan de asesinato por conducción temeraria.

-¿No se dan cuenta de que yo también la he perdido? ¿Qué yo estaré tres meses en una cama? ¿Qué casi me quedo en una silla de ruedas? ¿De qué me maldigo a mi mismo por perder a la persona que amaba y a mi hijo? ¿Es que ellos no son capaces de ver mi sufrimiento?

-Lo siento Edward, entiendo tu enojo y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el procedimiento por parte de la familia de Sara. Ella era muy importante para todos nosotros, y ellos están convirtiendo esto en una guerra no muy saludable.

-¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra y por Que?

-Quieren dejarte completamente en la ruina

No lo podía creer, los padres de Sara me culpaban de todo a mí, y no les importaba la verdad. Yo sabía que ellos no tenían buena relación con su hija, ellos no habían querido conocerme, y Sara tenía miedo de decirles que se casaría conmigo y que además tendríamos un hijo. ¿Tal vez por eso me odiaban? No creo que lo mereciera, pero no me dejaría vencer.

-Jasper! Lucha contra ellos, no me importa. Ellos siempre han sido egoístas, nunca se preocuparon por su hija, ni quisieron saber de mi. ¿Ahora quieren culparme? Perfecto, si así tienen su conciencia tranquila… me da igual lo que opinen, sé que no hice nada, se que ame y amo a Sara con todo mi corazón y nada de lo que digan me hará sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento. Ya tengo bastante con que lidiar.. ¿No crees?. Jasper, en mi apartamento esta el diario de Sara, tómalo y así podrás saber todas las cosas horribles, que sus egoístas padres la hicieron. ¿Quieren mi dinero? ¿Quieren verme muerto? Ojala estuviera yo en vez de ella. Pero no ha sido así… y no voy a dejar que utilicen su nombre para quedar ellos como santos y yo como demonio.

-Edward! Cálmate! No es bueno que te alteres tanto..

-lo hare! ¿Necesitas alguna cosa más?

-Si, pero no te preocupes… tengo las llaves de tu apartamento, y se donde tienes toda la documentación. Así que con tu confianza..

-Por supuesto… toma lo que necesites..

-Bueno amigo… te dejo, te iré informando de cómo va la historia. Intenta descansar y así te recuperaras pronto.

-Gracias amigo.

Jasper se fue de la habitación y miles de sentimiento me invadieron. Mi vida había cambiado vertiginosamente, no me daba tiempo a recuperarme de un sentimiento, cuando me invadía otro nuevo. No se solucionaba un problema cuando me encontraba otro, no se borraba un dolor cuando nacía otro nuevo. Cerré mis ojos, y desee con todo mi corazón que el tiempo pasar rápido y así volver a tener a Bella a mi lado. La necesitaba, con ella me sentía a salvo.


	9. El Ángel que quiero yo

**¡Advertencia!... es altamente lacrimógeno... cuando lo escribí tenía las hormonas revolucionadas...**

**recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Ángel" de R. Williams **

**Que lo disfruten!**

Capítulo 9 El Ángel que quiero yo

Bella pov

Nada más llegar al hospital la jefa de enfermeras me estaba esperando, para subir a ver al director. Me temía lo peor en estos momentos, tenía el presentimiento que me rescindirían de los cuidados de Edward. Aunque por un lado era lo mejor que podía pasarme, apegarme o en este caso enamorarme de un paciente no es nada ético. Y aquí en el Grace están algo sensibles con ese tema, desde que una residente robo un corazón para dárselo a un paciente del que se había enamorado.

Mi caso no era tan extremo además no creo que Edward me corresponda, era imposible que esperar serlo cuando él acaba de perder a su prometida. Pero sé que mi presencia le beneficia, y alejarme de él será muy difícil y duro.

Entre en el despacho y me senté como me indicaron. Después de unos veinte minutos explicándome el cuadro clínico de Edward, y los cuidados que a partir de estos momentos el necesitaría, me comunicaron lo que tanto temía.

-Por ese motivo, Srta. Swan, ya no será necesario que este usted en exclusividad con el Sr. Cullen. Podrá visitarlo en las rondas, tal y como harán el resto de sus compañeras, pero ya no se dejara una enfermera a su cuidado.

-¿Qué opina la familia del Sr. Cullen?

-Estaban muy reticentes a tal decisión, pero saben que ya no existe la necesidad y no quieren privarla de sus obligaciones. Además de que varios Cirujanos han mostrado su descontento por su ausencia

En mis labios apareció una sonrisa falsa y fría, Sabía a la perfección que cirujano se había quejado, y por supuesto el complot de todas las amigas de la rubia insípida de Jessica. Pero yo no podía decir nada.

Al salir del despacho, me dirigí a despedirme de mi paciente y de su familia. Al entrar, me encontré a Edward dormido. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y se notaba que había bajado la hinchazón. Su pelo algo sucio por los días que llevaba hospitalizado, caía por su frente. Con cuidado le retire el mechón que aún seguía siendo suave.

-¡Me encanta que me acaricies el pelo!- ronroneo Edward y no pude evitar una sonrisa tonta en mi cara- ¡Te extrañe! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Porque me llamarón de dirección…- Él seguía con sus ojos cerrados y yo acariciando su pelo

-mmm! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me relegan del trabajo, Edward!

-¿QUÉ?- Su grito me pillo desprevenida, su ojos me miraban con miedo y duda

-Lo.. Lo sien..to- le dije con miedo a sus respuesta.- Me han comunicado que como ya no necesitas cuidados intensivos e de volver a mi rutina…

-¿Pero yo te necesito?

-Lo sé Edward… créeme que lo sé! Pero no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento

-Bella! si no estás a mi lado… ¿Cómo voy a superar todo esto?

-Edward! ¡Por favor! Yo no soy nadie importante, sé que mi presencia te calma y consuela… pero estoy segura que tu madre o tu hermana podrían conseguir ese efecto…

-¿No te importo?.- su pregunta me partió el alma y el corazón… ¿Cómo le podría decir que me importa más que mi vida? ¿Qué ha puesto mi mundo patas arriba y que sin él no tengo razón de existir?.- Claro que me importas Edward! ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque me dejas… porque huyes de mi… ¿Sabes que al final no me quedare en silla de ruedas? Si te marchas de mi lado por no cargar un inválido… te aseguro que no lo seré…

-PARA EDWARD!- Le corte sus razonamientos, ¿De vedad él se creía esas cosas horribles?- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Edward, no te estoy dejando, solo me han quitado el caso, y no podre pasar las noches contigo. Pero eso no significa que no vendré a verte… ¿Por qué crees que me alejaría de ti si fueras inválido?

-por qué no sería un hombre!

-Por amor de Dios Edward! No saques esas conclusiones ni digas esas cosas horribles. Un hombre no se mide por la capacidad de movilidad… me mide por otras razones… como luchar por salir adelante, o luchando por curar las heridas y seguí viviendo… por volver a ser feliz… por ser un hombre valiente ante la adversidad… por todas esas razones se miden a un hombre. No por estar en una silla de ruedas, aparato ortopédico o bastón…

-¿A ti te daría igual todas esas cosas?- me clavo sus ojos buscando una respuesta en mis ojos.

-Si Edward! A mí me daría todo igual esa persona es capaz de corresponderme igual.

-¡lo juras!

-Edward! ¿Por amor de dios? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?.

-No lo sé Bella, solo te puedo decir, que pensar que no te volvería a ver he sentido más dolor que en mi vida. Solo imaginarlo me duele el alma…¡dios! Me siento tan culpable por sentir esto!... no sé cómo diablos sobrevivir… por un lado mi mente me dice que no me olvide de Sara, que es imposible que me enamore si tanto la amaba…. Pero por otro lado me dice que me deje llevar, que lo que siento es puro y verdadero. Eres como el Ángel que viene a rescatarme de todo mi dolor, curando mis heridas con amor. ¿Conoces la canción de Ángel de Robert Williams? – Negué con mi cabeza.. Era incapaz de articular palabra ante su declaración, entonces comenzó a cantar la melodía, con una voz que entraba por cada poro de mi piel haciéndola estremecer.

Así es la ley, hay un ángel hecho para mí,  
te conocí, el tiempo se me fue, tal como llegó,  
y te fallé, te hice daño tantos años yo.

Pasé por todo sin pasar,  
te amé sin casi amar,  
y al final quién me salvo,  
el ángel que quiero yo.

Cada palabra, cada fase de esa canción me estaba haciendo sentir especial, mis ojos se estaban nublando por las lagrimas de emoción. Obviamente si conocía esa canción, pero era en Ingles y algo diferente. Esta letra era más especial, aunque posiblemente fuera por qué era Edward el que me la cantaba..

De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos,  
dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,  
y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas,  
me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,  
por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas, y tiró de mi para que me aproximara, sentía su aliento en mi rostro mientras seguía cantando

Cuando estoy fatal,  
ya no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir,  
me fijo en ti, y te siento cerca pensando en mí,  
el cuerpo se me va, hacia donde tú estás,  
mi vida cambió, el ángel que quiero yo.

Termino de cantar y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos a escasos centímetros del otro. Sé que estaba mal lo que ahora iba a pasar, pero no me importaba.. ¡Que me despidan si quieren! Él me había cantado que me amaba, que me necesitaba como yo lo necesitaba a él. Todos mis miedos y perjuicios se fueron a la porra. Sentía como intentaba acariciar mi nariz con la suya, y me entregue por completo a sentirle.

Me acerque a él y fui yo quien le acaricie la nariz y luego los labios. Eran suaves y cálidos, el delineo mis labios con su lengua y le permití el acceso… ya nada importaba. Me soltó las manos y acabaron en su cabello y su hombro, mientras sentía como me agarraba por la cintura atrayéndome más a él. Estaba casi tumbada encima, y no me importaba nada. Solo su sabor.

Para mi desgracia, necesitaba aire y pare el beso incorporándome ligeramente.

-Edward! – solo podía decir su nombre entre sonrisas..

-No me dejes Bella! Sé que es estúpido y algo ilógico… pero no me importa… ya no puedo luchar contra lo que siento… se que quise a Sara, se que la recordare siempre… pero te amo! Y no puedo estar sin ti! ¿Quieres ser el ángel que quiero yo?

-Si Edward! Seré tu ángel, seré lo que quieras que sea… por que también te amo!

No me dejo decir nada más, pues de nuevo nos estábamos besando. Esto era lo más extraño que me había ocurrido nunca. Si soy sincera nunca creí en los cuento de las almas gemelas, o de los amores a primera vista ni nada por el estilo. Pero estaba claro que algo así había sucedido entre nosotros. Encajábamos a la perfección, la necesidad de estar cerca el uno del otro era algo asfixiante. La burbuja de paz y de calma que nos envolvía era tremendamente apacible. Por eso entendía perfectamente cuando él me decía que mi presencia le calmaba, por él producía lo mismo en mí. Creo que realmente le ame desde el primer momento.

-Sabes Bella? Creo que Sara lo que intento decirme era esto… que te mandaba a ti.. que todo esto pasó para que nos conociéramos… no sé… siento que contigo es con quien siempre tuve que haber estado, y con quien quiero estar a partir de ahora.

-Yo también lo creo, amor!


	10. Descubriendo el ángel

Si os gusto el capí anterior, en este es el Pov de Edward. Espero que os guste

besos y mil gracias por los Rw, alertas y favoritos... sois las mejores

Raquel

Capítulo 10 Descubriendo el ángel

Cuando Jasper se marchó, intente ordenar mis ideas y mis sentimientos. Lo que me había contado de los padres de Sara, me había dejado peor de lo que me imaginaba… y no era un sentimiento de dolor, no, lo que sentía era rabia e indignación. Utilizarían la muerte de una persona noble para sus propios beneficios.

Sara no se merecía eso. Y yo creo que tampoco, aunque el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía en estos momentos era tan atroz, que no me dejaba respirar. Sentía que poco a poco olvidaba a Sara. Cuando escuche a Emmett hablar sobre su hermana, sentía mi corazón henchido de felicidad, no había espacio para el dolor. Era una sensación similar a cuando estoy cerca a ella. Simplemente su fragancia me hace olvidar hasta de mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el tiempo pasaba lentamente. Aún faltaba un par de horas para que Bella entrara a trabajar. ¿Por qué esa ansiedad cuando no estaba a mi lado? Era solo porque me hacía olvidar o había algo más. ES imposible que sienta algo por ella, no hace ni 72 horas que mi prometida ha fallecido. Pero… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Sé que Sara me dijo que me mandaría un Ángel.

-ángel!

Recordé que ese era el titulo una de sus canciones favoritas, siempre se reía de ella por lo sentimental que me ponía al escucharla, sobretodo en español. Recuerdo hasta el debate que tuvimos los dos sobre el significado de esa canción.

Flashback

-Oohhh Cariño! No te rías de mí…

-Lo siento mi amor, pero es que te pones muy tierna cuando lo escuchas…

-EEDDDD! – me regañaba juguetona.

-Vamos amo! ¿Por qué te pones así de sentimental cuando la escuchas? No se… no la veo nada en especial, si una bonita melodía… pero no para ponerse así!

-Agggg… con lo sentimental que eres al piano…y lo bruto que eres si él cerca… Ed! Esta canción habla del amor perfecto, del amor puro y verdadero. Ese que con tener cerca a la persona amada, todos los problemas desaparecen. Ese que va más allá de lo racional. Yo soy de las que creo que hay diferentes tipos de amor. Y ese tan puro, muchas veces no conseguimos encontrarlo.

-¿Entonces qué tipo de amor es el nuestro?

-Oh amor! Nuestro amor es mortal, humano…

-¡SARA!- No entendía que demonios me estaba diciendo… desde luego la diferencia de edad entre nosotros a veces era abismal. Ella cree en cuentos que hace mucho averigüe que no eran más que eso… cuentos.

-Amor. Yo te quiero con locura, y sé que seremos felices… ¿Pero cuanto tiempo? ¿Treinta años tal vez diez? Puede que más si conseguimos solucionar los problemas que se nos planteen, o tal vez conozcamos otra persona… Edward... miles de cosas pueden sucede que hagan que el amor, que sentimos mutuamente se haga más fuerte o por el contrario, se debilite o incluso se puede romper. Ese es un amor humano, normal. El amor que todos podemos conocer.

El que describe Robín Williams está por encima de todo eso, no hay nada que lo rompa, ni lo debilite. Está por encima de todo. El ángel que él describe, es su alma gemela, aquella que pose parte de tu alma y hace que la unión sea superior a cualquier otra.

-Y ¿Crees realmente que algo así exista? Yo creo que ese amor es el típico que se describen en los cuentos de hadas, y eso sabemos que no existen.

-Ed. amor! No por qué no lo hayas visto, no significa que no exista. ¿Quién dice que no existan los vampiros, las hadas, los extraterrestres o simplemente el amor verdadero y puro?

Fin flashback

Ahora lo entendía, ahora comprendía las palabras de Sara. El amor que sentía por ella no era ni la mitad de fuerte, que el sentimiento del que ella me hablaba. Nunca la dejaría de amar. Sara había sido la primera en todo, la que compartió conmigo buenos y malos momentos.

Pero Bella… Ella era ese amor que tanto predicaba Sara, era ese sentimiento inimaginable, que intentaba explicarme, y que por ella nunca sentí.

Bella era mi alma, mi ángel!

Me quede más relajado cuando llegue a la conclusión de que el amor que sentía por Sara, y por Bella eran compatibles. Amar a una no era olvidar a otra. O por lo menos es con lo que a quería engañarme. Pero las palabras de Sara no se olvidan de mi cabeza. "te enviare un ángel…" Ahora lo entendía, ella hacía referencia a la canción.

Sentí como se abría la puerta y la habitación se inundaba a Fresia y a Rosas, pero me quede quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó y me acaricio el pelo, ese gesto que se estaba volviendo muy común en ella, me encantaba.

-¡Me encanta que me acaricies el pelo! ¡Te extrañe! – sus manos no dejaron de acariciarme ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Porque me llamarón de dirección…- su voz era insegura y algo triste

-mmm! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me relegan del trabajo, Edward!

-¿QUÉ?- Al oír esas palabras mi corazón se paralizo, confirmando lo que minutos antes estaba deliberando. Mi corazón latía por Bella y ahora ella se apartaba de mi lado. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no lucho por quedarse con el trabajo? ¿Acaso no desea estar conmigo?

Claro que no Edward! Para ella tan solo eres un paciente más, una carga o un lastre al que tiene que cuidar. Pero tal vez si sabe que no me quedare en silla de ruedas ella no se aleje. Pero ella me rebatía todo, me estaba pidiendo que no pensara en esas cosas. Pero sentir que ella se alejaba de mi, todas mis inseguridades me golpeaban. Había perdido a Sara, y el dolor no era tan doloroso como pensar que Bella me aborrecía.

-Edward! ¿Por amor de dios? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?.

Me hizo pensar realmente en mis miedos. Debía decirle lo que sentía, aunque eso solo hiciera alejarla más de mí.

-No lo sé Bella, solo te puedo decir, que pensar que no te volvería a ver he sentido más dolor que en mi vida. Solo imaginarlo me duele el alma…¡dios! Me siento tan culpable por sentir esto!... no sé cómo diablos sobrevivir… por un lado mi mente me dice que no me olvide de Sara, que es imposible que me enamore si tanto la amaba…. Pero por otro lado me dice que me deje llevar, que lo que siento es puro y verdadero. Eres como el Ángel que viene a rescatarme de todo mi dolor, curando mis heridas con amor. ¿Conoces la canción de Ángel de Robert Williams?

En sus ojos pude ver de todo, amor, duda, miedo, esperanza y más miedo. Ella negó con la cabeza, no la conocía y yo quería que entendiera lo que sentía. Volví a recordar la letra y se la cante.

Notaba como sus ojos se volvían brillosos al reconocer la letra. Sentí que ella me amaba como yo lo hacía. Todo tenía sentido, por muy descabellado que fuera. No me importaba lo que la gente pensara. Había encontrado a mi Ángel y no la dejaría marchar.

Yo creo que todo lo que pasa tiene un significado y un porqué. Tal vez, mi accidente me hizo perder algo muy importante, valioso y amado por mí. Pero me mostro la esperanza de volver a nacer y amar.

Me deje llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que vi en sus ojos, y atrayéndola hacia mí la bese o mejor dicho… me besó. Su beso era diferente a los de Sara, ahora veía que nunca más podría comparar estos tipos de amor.

-Sabes Bella? Creo que Sara lo que intento decirme era esto… - le señale dando un ligero pico.- que te mandaba a ti… que todo esto pasó para que nos conociéramos… no sé… siento que contigo es con quien siempre tuve que haber estado, y con quien quiero estar a partir de ahora.

-Yo también lo creo, amor!

Ahora si tenía ganas de luchar. Ahora si tenía ganas de volver aprender andar. Aunque tenga que irme a otro estado para conseguirlo. Pero también sé que nunca dejare que se valla de mi lado. Aunque no trabaje para mí. Sé que ella estará cerca mío

De nuevo tú te cuelas en mis huesos,  
dejándome tu beso junto al corazón,  
y otra vez tú abriéndome tus alas,  
me sacas de las malas, rachas de dolor,  
por qué tú eres el ángel que quiero yo


	11. volviendo a la realidad

**Hola hola...**

**perdonar la tardanza, pero he tenido problemas con la línea y hasta hoy no he podido conectarme. Aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo. Espero que os guste!**

Capitulo 11 Volviendo a la realidad

Bella Pov

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en nuestra burbuja. En la vida me había sentido como en ese momento. Edward me amaba como yo a él, no era lógico ni tenía mucho sentido si lo mirabas desde fuera, pero era cierto. Algo nos empujaba a estar juntos, a permanecer unidos. Pero no todo es tan dulce y bonito como se quisiera. El y yo tendríamos un difícil camino, eso lo sabía de sobra.

-¡SWAN! A URGENCIAS YA!- Stanley entró como un demonio en la habitación rompiendo todo el magnetismo que había entre los dos en esos momentos.

-¡maldita rubia siliconada!- gruño Edward entre dientes.

-shusssss tranquilo, cuando termine el turno pasare a verte. –le dije sin poder evitar reírme de cómo la había llamado

-te esperare!- se despidió de mi dulcemente. Me moría de ganas de besarlo, pero no podía frente a Jessica.

Bastante sacaría ella ya solamente, con haberme descubierto sentada en la cama con nuestras manos enlazadas.

-¡te has retrasado Swan! Te buscan urgentemente en urgencias.

-¡tú no tendrás que ver con que me hayan quitado de este trabajo, ¿Verdad?- Jess me miro con ironía, burla y soberbia, ella y sus amiguitas estaban detrás tal y como sospeche.- No conseguiréis nada de esta manera.-la rabia empezaba a bullir en mi sangre.- Edward es inteligente, no es un tonto que se deje llevar por dos tetas grandes. Además, que Victoria consiguiera cazar a ese rico y desvalido hombre, no significa que tres arpías como vosotras conseguiréis algo.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás… te han quitado el caso, y Tanya se ocupara a partir de ahora de él. ¿Dónde estarás tú? ahhh…. si… en urgencias!

-Jessica, ¿Olvidas que mi hermano es su mejor amigo?- su cara fue todo un poema, sus fosas nasales se abrieron igual que sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Efectivamente eso no lo sabían y decidí jugar con esa ventaja,- Si Jess, soy amiga de la familia, y aunque queráis mantenerme fuera, e nunca lo conseguiréis. Además de que Carlisle ya estaba al tanto de vuestras mañas y juegos… así que ¡SUERTE!.

Jessica se quedo parada mirándome con odio y resignación. El plan no le estaba saliendo como imaginaban, o eso pensé yo al ver su cara. Pero aún así debería tener mucho cuidado con esas arpías. Les daba igual los sentimientos y las personas. Tan solo querían cazar a un rico, casarse con él y vivir la vida a su costa… y si era viejo y enfermo… mejor que mejor. Pero Edward tenía un aliciente más, y es que era inmensamente atractivo, inteligente y al parecer con muchísimo talento.

Camine con bastante desgana hasta la puerta de emergencias, lo que no me esperaba ver era encontrarme allí a Carlisle hablando con la jefa de enfermerías.

-¡Bella! acércate por favor,

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Tranquila hija, tan solo le estaba comentando a tu jefa, que el reporte que se le ha pasado es totalmente falso. Y que por supuesto, me encantaría que siguieras al servicio nuestro. Pero creo que eso es ya más difícil. Han asignado a una nueva enfermera y al parecer es la que viajara con nosotros.

-¡viajar! ¿Dónde?-

-Regresamos a casa Bella! ha Edward le dan el alta mañana y estamos organizando todo para el traslado.- no me lo podía creer, Tanya se iría con la familia Cullen a los Ángeles.

-oh!.- No supe que más decir, todo mi mundo se desmoronaba en estos momentos.

-voy a darle las nuevas a Edward. ¡Nos vemos luego Bella!.- Carlisle me beso en la frente y desapareció por los pasillos.

-¿Estas bien Swan?

-ehhh!.. si .. si gracias.

-Lo siento! Me imagino que te dolerá separarte de tus amigos. Pero no puedo hacer nada. La orden viene de Steven y no puedo revocarla.

-No te preocupes. Ya sé cómo se las gastan esas arpías.

-Lo mejor es que te pongas a trabajar y así te olvidas de ellas…Ve al Box 3, hay que limpiar una herida y ayudar a la sutura.

Asentí con un ligero movimiento y me encamine a mi trabajo.

La noche transcurría tranquila, lo cual era para mí una maldita tortura. Mi mente no me dejaba de torturar por la escasez de trabajo, pero había lo suficiente para que me pudiera escapar y despedirme de él. Para colmo de todos mis males, Lauren y Jessica se paseaban delante mía, mostrándome una de sus risas burlonas.

-¡Agg como odio a esas dos arpías! Pero la que es pero es la Tanya de las narices…- me comento algo irritado uno de los celadores.

-¿No te caen bien?

-Nope, son unas manipuladoras asquerosas y todos sabemos por qué y para que trabajan aquí…¿Sabes cuál es su ultima victima?.- me pregunto pero no me dio tiempo de respuesta.- Un joven llamado Cullen, creo que es un gran compositor y que está en unas de las más importantes compañías musicales. Además de ser profesor en la universidad y no sé cuantas cosas más. Además proviene de familia acaudalada, ya que su padre es un prestigioso Cardiólogo y dirige uno de los más importantes hospitales de los Ángeles… ¿Te lo puedes creer? El chaval lo tiene todo, guapo, dinero y éxito… pero no me gustaría estar en su lugar… esas arpías todo lo que tocan lo destruyen..

-¡Edward no caerá!

-¿Edward?

-Si… Ese al que has descrito es Edward. Amigo de mi hermano y mío. Y él es mucho más inteligente que todos esos bobos que cayeron en las redes de esas brujas.

-¿Estas seguro de ello? ¿sabes que Tanya ha conseguido que la asignen a su caso?

-lo sé… no hace falta que me lo digas..

-MMM… no se por qué me da que todo esto te está sentando muy mal…

-¿Cómo te sentaría a ti que intentaran manipular y cazar a tu amigo? ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que su vida es la comidilla de todas las gallinas cluecas del hospital? ¿Cómo te sentaría que nadie se dignara a conocer a una persona importante en tu vida, pero que todo el mundo se atreviera a juzgarle o a sentir lástima por él?. Edward es inteligente, ha pasado por muchísimas cosas y no creo que caiga en su red. Así que dile a todos los que cotillean como tú, que se metan las narices en otro barreño… Porque esta historia no tiene más interés… ¡dejarle en paz!

Después de soltar contra el celador toda mi frustración y rabia, Salí corriendo hasta su habitación. No había avisado de mi salida, y no me importaba que me sancionaran… necesitaba verle.

Cuando llegue a su piso entre apresuradamente a la habitación, cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida. Yo le estaba defendiendo, yo le creí inteligente… pero me equivoque… me había mentido, sus dulces y amorosas palabras se habían quedado en el olvido. Tan solo era un hombre más que caía ante la seducción de una Cobra. Ante mis ojos, descubrí a Tanya sentada a horcadas en él, despojada de su uniforme. Ella le tenía la cara sujeta y le estaba besando, él parecía dejarse hacer.

Con rabia y más dolor salí de su habitación. En unas horas se marcharía y no le volvería a ver en la vida. Otra vez mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y esta vez no creo que se pueda curar

**Je je je... lo siento dejaros así... la semana próxima habrá más... Besos**


	12. las cosa claras

**Si.. ya se que os deje un poco pilladas con la ultima imagen que vio Bella. Y ya he leído las ganas que tenéis de matar a Tanya...je je ... pues aún no es nada... ja ja ja ... bueno os dejo con el nuevo capítulo**

**gracias por todos los Rw, alertas y favoritos...**

**besos amigas **

Capítulo 12 Cosas Claras!

Corrí por los pasillos como alma en pena, chocándome con todo lo que a mi paso encontraba. Pero me daba igual, tan solo quería salir de este maldito hospital, al fin alcance mi objetivo y me derrumbe en los bancos del parque cercano. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, ni siquiera note como mis ropas se iban empapando por la lluvia. De nuevo el tiempo de Seattle me acompañaba.

-¿Bella, que sucede?

Esa voz tan familiar, me hizo darme cuenta de que mi dolor era mayor que el de hace unos años.- ¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Por qué estas llorando bajo la lluvia?- Pero no pude contestar a Emmett, inmediatamente me lance a sus brazos, los cuales me arroparon, y me acurruque en sus fuertes brazos y me abandone al llanto y al dolo

-¡tranquila baby! Tranquila… no te preocupes… lo volverás a ver

-NO

-Bella, cariño… solo se va a los Ángeles

-¡por mí como si se va al infierno! ¡No lo quiero ver en mi vida!

-¿Qué ha pasado Bells?- me pregunto apartándome de su pecho por los hombros y mirándome a los ojos.- hace unos días se veía en tu mirada que estabas enamorada, que volvías a confiar en el género masculino…y ahora...¿has hablado con Edward y el no te corresponde? Porque eso no me lo creería….

-NO… no estoy enamorada de un bastardo… y no corresponde nada… bueno si… tal vez corresponda a esa víbora de Tanya

-¿no te entiendo? ¿Quién esa Tanya y de qué demonios hablas?

-Me han relegado del caso

-Si hasta ahí sabíamos, nos lo ha comentado Carlisle

-Bien! Pues resulta que han puesto en mi lugar a Tanya Denali, es una buscan de cuarta. Que junto con Lauren y Jessica, buscan cazar a ricos

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que estés llorando aquí?- sin darme cuenta, Emmett me había conducido a otros de los bancos que estaban a cubierto y me había colocado una chaqueta seca en mis hombros. Estaban tan cegadas por mi dolor que no me había dado cuenta de nada

-¡pues que el idiota de tu amigo se me había declarado hacia unos minutos y ahora estaba "fallándose" a esa puta de cuarta!

-¿Qué se tal ha declarado Edward? ¡wouuu! Al final Alice tenía razón..¡mierda le debo 10 dólares!

-¡Emmett! Me estas escuchado…. Me ha engañado… otra vez me han utilizado y engañado… -pero no pude terminar de hablar puesto que el dolor desgarro de nuevo mi corazón.

-¡Bells cariño! Edward no es como Jacob, en no se ha acostado contigo para ganar una apuesta, ni menos te ha ofrecido a sus amigos… Edward siempre ha sido un caballero! ¿Estas segura de lo que vistes? ¿DE verdad el estaba haciéndolo con esa Chica?

-¡Emmett! No estoy ciega y sé lo que vi!

-Vale, Vale!... solo tengo una duda

-¡Emmett! No ves que no estoy para tonterías

-Ya Bells… ya lo veo… relájate.. y contéstame sinceramente a eso… ¿La parálisis de Edward no afecta a sus órganos reproductores?. Por lo que pude entender de lo que nos dijo Carlisle en la cafetería el estaba paralizado de cadera para abajo.

-Si… no… puede… recuerda que al final solo afectaba un lateral de su cuerpo…

-¿y por que aún no puede mover la otra pierna?

¡Mierda! El bruto de mi hermano tenía razón, ¿pero cuando Emmett se había vuelto tan inteligente? La verdad es que ahora rememorando la imagen en mi mente, él no la estaba acariciando ni sujetando… ella estaba….-¡Mierda! ¿mierda! Más que mierda

-¡Bingo! ¿Cuándo dejaras de pensar que todo el mundo está desgraciado como ese Jacob? Bells, la gente hace cosas bajo la influencia del alcohol y las drogas, pero ese tipo era malo de naturaleza. No todo el mundo es así. ¿Crees realmente que Edward después de lo que ha sufrido, se comportaría de esa manera contigo? No Bells, Todos hemos visto como tu presencia le ha hecho recuperarse más rápidamente. Todos hemos comprobado como la cara se le ilumina cuando hablábamos de mi hermanita.- me dijo dándome un cariñoso golpecillo en la nariz.- Y sobre todo le hemos visto con ganas de seguir adelante gracias a su "ángel".

-¡su ángel!

-Si, su ángel! No deja de repetir que Sara le ha enviado un ángel. Y sabemos que eres tú. ¿Por qué razón dormiría tanto por las mañanas! Ahhh si… porque mi hermanita lo cuidaba por las noches y prefería esta lucido con ella y privarnos a nosotros de su compañía

-No exageres Emm!

-¡piensa lo que quieras hermanita! Pero te digo que nunca he visto a mi amigo tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, y sé que tú tienes mucho que ver en eso… no cometas el mayor error de tu vida.. solo porque tienes miedo. Recuerda que no siempre la verdad es lo que parece que ves

-¡Dios Emm! ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o te han abducido los marcianos? ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con el descerebrado de mi hermano?

-muy graciosa ratilla! Anda… ve a verle. En unas horas parte y no creo que le haga gracia separase de ti.

Después de abrazar al oso de mi hermano, corrí de nuevo al hospital, aún estaba empapada por lo que pase primero a cambiarme de ropa. No me demore mucho, pues tenía algo importante que solucionar.

Cuando llegue a su habitación, me encontré que la rubita está saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Swan?

-vengo a ver a Edward

-Lo siento cariño, pero se ha quedado tan agotado que está durmiendo.- su sonrisa desvelaba maldad y arrogancia, pero no la dejaría ganar. No ahora que mi hermano me había abierto los ojos.

-¿DE verdad? Wouuuu… sí que eres buena! Deberían llamarte Lourdes o Fátima… ¿ya sabes? Las vírgenes que hacen milagros… no espera… ups! No pueden… puesto que eres más puta que las gallinas y los milagros médicos de ese tipo no funcionan

-¿Qué hablas Swan?- su voz estaba irritada, empezaba a sospechar que sabía algo, pero aún su cerebro no había asimilado tantas palabras.

-Está bien te lo explicare. ¿Cómo puedes acostarte con un hombre que tiene una disfunción? Upss… ¿Qué no sabías que Edward está paralizado de cadera para abajo? Upss es verdad! No sabes leer informes.

Tanya acababa de captar mis palabras y el tono rojo de rabia subía por sus mejillas.

-Mira Tanya! Sé que ahora eres su enfermera, pero deja los jueguecitos para otro. Casi caigo en tu trampa pero no lo voy a permitir. Tú deberás acompañarlo a los ángeles, pero me encargare que regreses en el primer avión de regreso. Y no quiero que le toques o que te acerques a él sino es profesionalmente hablando. No creo que le haga gracia al director saber que jueguecitos os traéis las "las tres mellizas".

-SWaN!

-Ni swan ni leches! Voy a extraerle ahora mismo sangre y como se detecte algún tipo de droga o medicamento no prescito en su informe. Te aseguro que correrá sangre. Porque no te denuncio al comité… directamente te denuncio a las autoridades. ¿Has entendido o te hago un plano para que lo entiendas?

-¡somnífero!

-¿Qué?

-QUE LE ADMINISTRE UN SOSNIFERO….CONTENT

-No aún no! Ve y dile a l director que todo lo que habéis presentado en mi expediente es falso… o te juro que acabo con tu carrera y tu vida.

No sé de donde saque el coraje para haberle dicho todo eso a tanya, pero me sentía a las mil maravillas. Acababa de tomar una decisión y la llevaría a cabo. Me voy a los Ángeles, pero no como su enfermera, sino como su amiga. Esa era la única manera de defenderle de arpías como esa Tanya. Y cuando pase todo, y él se encuentre mejor… ya veríamos lo que sucede. Pero mi hermano tenía razón, he de arriesgar y confiar. No todo el mundo es malo… pero tan poco es bueno!


	13. Vuelo a los Ángeles

**Hey chicas! ya estoy de nuevo... ****aquí tenéis otro capítulo de esta historia. . **

**Aprovecho a deciros en esta historia también, que finalmente publique mi libro. Después de dos años de trabajo y peleas, lo he publicado finalemente en . y estamos preparando el blog del libro.(+ info en perfil) pero podéis buscar por "juego nocturno". Y para las que seguís mi blog (El rincón de mis secretos) ¡he conseguido actualizar! :)**

**Cullen Vigo; No me mates por haberme retrasado...**

**Bueno... lo de siempre... ¡que lo disfrutéis"**

**Lo de siempre... que lo disfrutéis y no me matéis**

Capítulo 13 Vuelo a Los Ángeles.

Después de hablar con Carlisle, el cual estaba encantado con mi decisión, y con el directo. Salí de casa para preparar mi equipaje. Concrete con mi hermano que me iría yo primero con ellos y tanto Rose como él, se escaparían el fin de semana para verle y así traerme lo que fuera necesario. Cabe decir, que Edward no se despertó en toda la noche, ni siquiera en el traslado al aeropuerto. Sus padres empezaron a preocuparse, mire a Tanya inquisidora mente y conteste a Carlisle, que le pedí a Tanya que le diera un sedante, para que así se durmiera durante el trayecto y no le doliera sus heridas durante su traslado.

No le gusto mucho a Carlisle, pero si yo lo había decidido, estaba segura que era por el bien de su hijo, pero que la siguiente le consultara a él directamente. "me debes una muy gorda… rubita"

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, me di cuenta que no había reservado pasaje alguno para el vuelo. "Seré estúpida!"

-Esto Carlisle! – El me miró cálidamente- ¿podrías decirme los datos del vuelo? He de ir a sacar el pasaje.

-No hace falta. Eso ya está solucionado. No te preocupes por nada hija.

-Bella!- intercedió Esme.- durante tu estancia en los Ángeles, nos gustaría que te quedaras en nuestra casa.

-Oh no! Señora! No quiero molestar. Me hospedare en un hostal hasta que encuentre trabajo y un apartamento. Ya lo he hablado con Emmett y..

-Y nada… ¿Acaso no te ha contado nada tu hermano de nosotros? ¿Qué clase de padres seriamos si no diéramos cobijo a los amigos de mi niño? Tú te quedaras en casa y punto… y sobre lo del trabajo… Carlisle y yo lo hemos hablado y..

- ¿En que área del hospital quieres trabajar, Bella? Piénsalo durante el viaje y cuando lleguemos te presentare a la responsable de área. Las enfermeras siempre son bien recibidas en nuestras filas… y más si tienen tu expediente.

Podría decir que tenía literalmente la boca abierta ante tales declaraciones. No me dejaron ni protestar ni nada. Desde luego, esa no era yo. Pero no podía denegar una oferta tan buena, ni aunque hiriera mi tonto orgullo… cosa que no era el caso. Tanya que estaba a nuestro lado, hervía ante lo que escuchaba. Pues ella debería regresar, en cuanto Edward estuviera instalado en su hogar. Y estando su padre y yo cerca, no necesitaría cuidados externos. "¡JA!"

Después de unos minutos de espera en una sala del aeropuerto, unas azafatas y el capitán vinieron a avisarnos de que el Jet estaba listo… " esperen… ¡JET! ¿Es que esta familia tenían un Jet privado? ¿Pero qué familia es esta?" Sabia por Emmett que eran acomodados, pero " por el amor de Dios! ¡Acomodados! ¿Deberían ser ricos para tener semejante bicho?"

Mi cara debió ser un poema, por que oí risitas a mi lado y un cálido brazo rodando mis hombros.

-¡tranquila hija! ¡Que no te impresione! Es de un buen amigo y padrino de Edward. Nos lo ha prestado para el traslado.

Aún con esa revelación de Esme, no respire del todo tranquila. Era lo más bonito, y ostentoso que había visto en mi vida. Y seamos claros, dinero llama a dinero, si un amigo tenía ese Jet privado, ellos seguramente muy descalzo no creo que estuvieran.

Como el jet disponía de una cama, trasladamos a Edward de la camilla a ella, sin apartar los anclajes de seguridad que llevaba para proteger la espalda y el cuello. Esme se recostó a su lado y los demás salimos acomodarnos en los sofás de cuero. El vuelo fue bastante tranquilo y el traslado a la vivienda también.

Cuando estábamos llegando en la ambulancia que nos esperaba en el aeropuerto, comenzamos a notar que empezaba a pasarse los efectos del fármaco en Edward. Aún así estaba en un duermevela muy flojo. Una vez instalado en su habitación, despertó.

Yo estaba en la habitación de huéspedes que me habían asignado, estaba frente al cuarto de Edward, por lo que me sería cómodo atenderle. La casa era impresionante, y mi habitación fabulosa. Tal y como esperaba, era una mansión victoriana de tres plantas, con la fachada en blanco y grandes ventanales. Todas las estancias estaban decoradas con un gusto exquisito, conjugando los muebles neoclásicos, modernos y antiguos en una armonía inigualable. Mi habitación era perfecta, aunque no entendía bien el concepto que tenían de armario. Este era una estancia más o menos como la principal, y tenía también acceso al baño.

Cuando termine de colocar mis pocas prendas, unos gritos me sacaron de mis tareas.

-NO! ¡ALEJATE ¡ NO ME TOQUES!

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ME RELAJE ¡QUIEN COÑO ERES?

-¡QUE NO ME TOQUES JODER…..

Definitivamente algo ocurría en la habitación de Edward, pero la puerta estaba cerrada

-¡TANYA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ABRE LA PUERTA

-NO!

-A-BRE- LA- MAL- DI-TA- PU-ER-TA.- Dije lo más relajada que pude y espaciando todas las palabras

-NO!

Carlisle y Esme llegaron a donde estaban con la preocupación en sus rostros. Esme portaba un manojo de llaves en su mano, el cual le arrebato su marido.

-TANYA! SOY EL DR. CULLEN. SI NO ABRES POR TUS PROPIOS MEDIOS LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION DE MI HIJO. JURO QUE TE DENUNCIARE Y HARÉ QUE LO PASES FRANCAMENTE MAL.

-NO!

-TANYA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NO HAGAS MÁS ESTUPIDECES, ¿NO CREES QUE YA HAS HECHO BASTANTES?

-CALLATE SWAN! ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER LA MEJOR, POR QUE TU TE PUDES QUEDAR EN ESTA MANSION… SIEMPRE SWAN, LAS MEJORES OPERACIONES, LOS MEJORES TRABAJOS, LAS RECOMENDACIONES, TODO.. Y AHORA…. AHORA TAMBIEN TE QUEDAS CON ÉL NIÑO RICO… NO SWAN… NO GANARAS ESTA VEZ…

-Tanya, por favor… Edward no es un trofeo por el cual pelear. Sal de la habitación y deja que reciba las atenciones que necesita….-intente de nuevo mediar

-NO!

-Esme amor!, llama a la policía- susurro Carlisle a su mujer.

-¿Vas a entrar?

-No, vamos a esperar a la policía para que se haga cargo de ella, si entro a la fuerza tengo miedo de que le haga algo a nuestro hijo…

Escuchar las palabras de Carlisle me di cuenta de que esa mujer sería capaz de todo. Estaba claro que no estaba bien, y si la forzábamos más… sería Edward quien sufriera las consecuencias. Pero me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada…

-TAnya! ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?. Habré la puerta para que pueda chequear a mi hijo, y te juro que no te hare nada.

-Solo lo haré si Swan abandona esta casa.

-Está bien Tanya! Ahora mismo recojo mis cosas.- Carlisle me sonrio complacido de mi respuesta.

-¡Swan! NO SOY NINGUNA ESTUPIDA…. QUIERO VER POR LA VENTANA, COMO TE MARCHAS EN UN TAXI! – grito de nuevo la desquiciada, este juego estaba empezando a cansarme… ¿Qué narices haría ahora?

-Tanya! – la llamo de nuevo el Dr.- como ya es tarde… ¿Qué te parece si le presto uno de mis coches? Así será todo más rápido ¿No crees?

-Ok!

Carlisle me tomo por los hombros y después de decirle a su mujer por señas que vigilara la puerta, me conduzco hasta mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta para evitar que se oyera algo.

-Oh lo siento muho!- le dije nada más entrar

-No te disculpes, tu no tienes nada que ver en esta situación. Esa enfermera no parece tener una salud metal buena.

-ya lo veo Carlisle, pero debí de darme cuenta en el hospital. Estaba haciendo cosas extrañas y…

-¿Fue ella la que lo sedo, verdad?

-Si, ella…- dude unos momentos en si debía explicar todo, pero en vista de que la policía venia en camino, era mejor decírselo al Dr. Ahora mismo.- Vera… ella al parecer lo drogo, he intento simular que se estaba acostando con él. Al parecer intentaba que yo desistiera de este puesto. Ya sabe lo que alegarón para que dejara mi actividad, aún así pensó que de ese modo… me alejaría más.

-¿sabes exactamente que es lo que quieren?.- aunque su tono de voz eraamble, sus ojos se habían vuelto frios.

-No puedo asegurarlo cien por cien… pero ella y sus amigas se dedican a embaucar a moribundos, para casarse con ellos y así obtener sus fortunas.

-¿Viudas negras?

-Algo similar… supongo que con Edward ha sido algo diferente, puesto que el es joven y atractivo… - sonroje al afirmar lo obvio.- y eso les ha hecho actuar de forma desesperada.

-¿El hospital esta al tanto?

-Si lo esta o no… no sabría decir. Pero desde luego Tanya y Jessica han sabido cubrirse muy bien las espaldas. Victoria, fue la primera en casarse con un anciano, que al morir a los dos meses le dejo parte de las acciones del hospital.

-¿Por qué nunca lo habeís denunciado?

-Lo siento, pero yo solo iba al hospital a trabajar. Siempre he estado en el turno de noche, y no me he relacionado demasiado… por lo que ami respecta, eran habladurías hasta que lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-¿Pero esta chica parece tener algo personal contigo?

-Si señor, pero lo desconocía hasta ahora. Sabía que no eran amigas, pero no había tenido roces con ninguna de ellas, hasta que Edward ingreso de urgencias.

-Entiendo.- Carlisle se sentó en una pequeña silla que había junto al escritorio.- Bella! me hubiera gustado que me informaras de esto con anterioridad… pero ahora no estamos para perder tiempo con sermones y sentimientos. Ahora lo que necesito es entrar a ver a mi hijo, y saber que está en perfectas condiciones. Así que toma las llaves del Mercedes, toma tu bolsa y sígueme.

Me quede paralizada, realmente me estaba echando. Yo sabía que debía salir de la casa, pero tenía la esperanza de regresar cuando Tanya hubiera sido arrestada. Ahora no lo tenía del todo claro. Carlisle se veía claramente defraudado y no era para menos. Había ocultado información y ahora Edward estaba sufriendo las consecuencias… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo le tiene que suceder a él?

Tome de nuevo la bolsa y comenzé a guardar las pocas cosas que había acomodado.

-¿Qué haces Bella?

-Recoger señor.- Dije aguantando a duras penas las lagrimas

-ehh! Ehhh… shusss! No llores Bella. me pareces que no has entendido nada… Tú no te irás a ningún lado. Cierto que has cometido un error, y que me siento algo… decepcionado… pero también muy agradecido. Gracias a ti, mi hijo se ha ido recuperando y obteniendo fuerzas para querer curarse…y aunque no sé exactamente qué has hecho, no soy tan mediocre para dejarte marchar… no Bella! si lo hiciera… la dulce mujer que espera detrás de esta puerta se convertiría en el mayor ogro que jamás hubieres visto! – sonreí ante su comentario sobre la dulce Esme.- Vamos pequeña! Quiero decirte por donde tienes que conducir para entrar por la parte trasera. De ese modo, Ella te vera marcharte pero no regresar. Y yo te necesito aquí, para testificar con la policía y para cuidar de Edward.

-Está bien!- conteste a duras penas, enjuagándome las lagrimas que había vertido.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 Segunda oportunidad

Sentí que alguien me cacheaba las mejillas y me llamaba azorado. Poco a poco fui recobrando las consciencia, y me di cuenta que Esme estaba encima mía, intentando despertarme. Su rostro aún era más pálido si cabe. Sus ojos rojo inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar.

-Esme, ¿Qué ah pasado?

-No lo sé hija, pero Carlisle esta gritando tu nombre… corre hija… a mi no me dejan pasar.

Inmediatamente me levante del suelo sin hacer más preguntas. Era obvio que me necesitaban y no debería demorar demasiado. Los policías que aún estaba en la puerta no me hicieron ninguna pregunta al respecto, me adentre y lo que vi, me sorprendió bastante. Un policía estaba encima del cuerpo de Tanya, presionando la herida que le habían ocasionado. Aún estaba consciente, tendida en un gran charco de su sangre. Carlisle estaba encima de Edward haciendo la reanimación. Entonces Sali del Shock

-Mierda!

-Bella, te necesito aquí.. quita la vía rápidamente antes de que termine de pasar todo el maldito suero infectado.

-¿Qué mierda le ha inyectado?- pregunte mientras mis manos rápidamente sacaban la canula de su brazo

-Cloruro de potasio… ha entrado en Paro… en mi despacho hay un desfibrilador… corre maldita sea.- me asuste a ver sus ojos sin expresión alguna

No lo pensé dos veces y salí como alma que lleva el diablo a por él. Mientras su padre seguía con el masaje cardiaco. Esme corría delante mía, debió de escuchar la orden de su esposo, por lo que la seguí por la inmensa casa. Una vez entramos en el despacho, tome el pequeño maletín que se encontraba en una estantería y Esme me tendió el botiquín de Carlisle. Con ambos, corrí de nuevo a la habitación.

Carlisle se le veía muy agotado, pero no desistía de su empeño. Mientras los policías habían cubierto con una sabana de la cama de Edward, el cuerpo inerte de Tanya. No tenía tiempo de lamentos, salte por encima del cuerpo, y coloque el maletín en el cuerpo de Edward. No quería pensar en nada, estaba convencida que saldría de esta, pero las lagrimas casi no me dejaban ver con claridad los cables ni los apósitos.

Con unas tijeras que encontré en el botiquín abierto, rasgue la camiseta de Edward y coloque los apósitos en su lugar correspondiente. Tanto Carlisle y yo trabajábamos sobre su cuerpo de forma automática. Inyecte la glicerina, programe la intensidad indicada por el doctor. Separe mis manos al mismo tiempo que él, y la maquina soltó la primer descarga. Carlisle comprobó el latido

-Otra vez… 300… Fuera…

Silencio

-otra vez… sube 400.. fuera…

Silencio. Ni siquiera mi corazón parecía latir para no interferir.

-Hay latido!- Grito esperanzado su padre.

Retiramos todo, y siguió oscultándole mientras yo retiraba de encima todo el material sanitario. Edward permaneció inconsciente unos minutos, mientras su padre le miraba las pupilas con una linterna que le pase. Pude ver como su pecho subía y baja relajadamente. Mi cuerpo no aguanto más la tensión, y me derrumbe sobre él llorando.

Había sido su segundo paro cardiaco, la segunda vez que estaba cara a cara con la muerte. Y por segunda vez, se libro de ella.

Note como el cuerpo de Edward era alzado y levante el rostro de su pecho. Viendo como Carlisle estaba abrazando también a su hijo llorando. Le toque ligeramente el hombro, y abrió su abrazo hacia mi. Ambos lloramos aliviados de volver a tenerle con nosotros.

-Debemos trasladar a Edward a tu habitación… - intento decir más calmado, pero con lagrimas aún en los ojos.- aquí tiene que venir la científica y el forense y él necesita mucho descanso.

-Dicho esto! Dos de los policías que aún permanecían en la estancia, nos ayudaron a trasladarlo sin tocar nada del cuarto. Atravesamos el pasillo he instalamos la camilla junto a la ventana. Por suerte las estancias eran amplias y no se tuvimos que mover mobiliario. Esme entró y Carlisle procedió a explicarle todo lo sucedido. La mujer no aguanto más presión y se desmayo en los brazos de su marido, el cual la recostó en mi cama. Yo no estaba en mejores circunstancias, pero debía ser fuerte. Ya había sucumbido a la debilidad anteriormente, y si no fuera porque Esme me despertó rápidamente… no se que hubiera pasado

Epov

-Edward mi amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé Sara… todo esto es tan confuso

-¡pero no es tu hora!

-¿Estás segura? Yo creo que si lo es, creo que te equivocaste la vez anterior y mi lugar es este… ¿Por qué sino he vuelto aquí?

-No amor! No es tu hora. Debes luchar y regresar

-¿por qué Sara? Porque no puedo ir contigo, porque no podemos seguir juntos como hasta ahora. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

-¡Dios Bella! – mi corazón se estrujo provocándome un gran dolor

-Si amor Bella! Ella te está esperando junto a tus padres.

-No Sara, ella me abandono al primer bache.

-¿seguro?

-Si Sara… ella se macho en cuanto se lo pidió esa "Loca"

-¿DE verdad lo crees? Debes confiar en ella, al igual que ella lo hizo en ti.

-No entiendo!

-Tranquilo ya entenderás! Pero ahora debes regresar.

-SARA POR FAVOR!... No me abandones, no me dejes volver al dolor.

-No amor! No regresas al dolor. Aunque ahora así te lo parezca, en un futuro no muy lejano, encontraras la dicha plena. Tendrás que sufrir ahora, y trabajar muy duro. No solo en tu recuperación sino en todo, mi amor. No dejes que nadie te venza, lucha contra todos por aquello que te hará feliz. Confía en ti y en tu Ángel. Porque si Eddy, Bella realmente es tu alma gemela.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-porque lo es, mi amor. Yo fui y seré un gran amor, el primero real que viviste. Juntos aprendimos a entregar sin recibir, a amar sin esperar. Ha sido puro y hermoso, pero no era para la eternidad. Bella es parte de ti, y debes de luchar por ella. Regresa junto a ella.

-¿Cómo podre enfrentarme a todo lo que me rodea?

-Lo harás, Edward, lo harás. Y no te preocupes de luchar contra aquellos que crees que te estimaban, si eso significa no alcanzar tu felicidad. Yo siempre te guiare.

-SARA! ¿Por qué te alejas?… regresa

-No Edward! No soy yo quien se aleja… es tu hora de regresar

"-Otra vez… 300… Fuera…"

-¿Qué es eso? Parece mi padre

-Lo es mi amor… ellos no se están rindiendo…no lo hagas tú.

"-otra vez… sube 400.. fuera… "

-Regresa amor.- cada vez la veía más lejos

-Adios amor!

Otra vez la oscuridad regreso a mi, Sara se había marchado, pero podía sentí dos puerpos calidos agarrando mi cuerpo. El aroma de mi padre inundo mis fosas nasales, el me había regresado a la vida. El otro cuerpo… dios! Notaba como hormigueaba la piel que rozaba ese cuerpo, su aroma a fresias fue sustituyendo al de mi padre… Era Bella! ella estaba junto a mi. Sara tenía razón, ella no me abandonó. Ella había dejado todo su mundo en Seatle, para seguirme hasta los ángeles. Ella no se había marchado de la casa, ella estaba junto a mi padre, trabajando de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo para salvarme. Ella estaba ahí quitándome todos mis dolores y haciéndome sentir más fuerte.

"gracias Sara por no dejar que me rinda"


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas

Se que no están permitidas las notas, pero es un caso de extrema necesidad. Se me ha estropeado mi ordenador, y estamos intentando recuperar toda la info que tengo dentro. Lo cual si ellas… muero. Pues no me dio tiempo a un back-up.

Por este motivo no podré actualizar en un tiempo…espero se solucione rápido.

Lamento hacerlas esperar…perdónenme…intentare resarcirlas

Besos


	16. un duro trabajo

**Como os dije en Rebeldes II, intentare actualizar todos los días. Así que aquí os dejo otro nuevo de volver a nacer. La pena es que no he podido recuperar más de esta historia, así que desde hoy comenzare a reescribir el capítulo 16 y 17. **

**Este se pone bastante jugoso, espero les guste y me dejen muchos Re. **

**Besos a todas y gracias por esperarme**

capítulo 15 Un duro trabajo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el dichoso encuentro con la enfermera psicópata. Aún no había tenido noticias de Jasper, por lo que no sabía si eso debería ser bueno o malo. Me preocupaba el estado que se encontraba las denuncias que se cernían sobre mí. Al menos, no me sentía culpable. Que eso era mucho. Los encuentros con Sara habían dado paz a mi alma, sabía que ella no me culpaba de nada al igual que estaba dichosa por los sentimientos que tenia hacia mi Bella.

Cada día me esforzaba más por recuperarme, cada día luchaba con más fuerza. Debía recuperarme para poder estar completo para ella. Aunque Bella me había dejado claro, que le daba igual mi condición física, para ser sinceros, a mi eso aún me abrumaba bastante. No entendía como una mujer tan bella, podía estar con un hombre tan incompleto como yo. Pero ahí estaba, y esa era mi fuerza.

-buenos días dormilón! ¿Preparado para tu sesión?- Hay estaba ella de nuevo, con su dulce sonrisa y su cálida mirada. Ya no llevaba uniforme, aunque seguía siendo mi enfermera, al trabajar en exclusiva conmigo se había permitido el lujo de poder vestirse de calle. Lo cual agradecía inconmensurablemente. De ese modo podía disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo enfundado en sus prietos y desgastado jeans.

-Buenos días Bella! no sé si tengo ganas de empezar a sufrir.

-vamos hombre… como era el dicho de tu hermana...mmm... a si... Para estar guapa hay que sufrir.

-Aggggg! ¡De verdad ¡ ¿tú sufres tanto para lucir así de bien?

-Nope! Ya sabes que yo paso de todas esas cosa… y no luzco también, si fuera así no tendría al demonio de tu hermana persiguiéndome por la casa con un maldito neceser gigante.

No pude evitar reírme de su comentario. Cuando mi hermana y mis amigos se enteraron de lo sucedido, corrieron a tomar el primer avión para estar conmigo. De nuevo, venían a mi rescate. Y aunque me sentía terriblemente mal de que dejarán sus vidas para estar conmigo, hay que ser sincero y admitir que realmente estaba encantado de que estuvieran a mi lado. Claro, que había algo que no me agradaba en absoluto, y es que el pequeño torbellino de mi hermana, secuestraba a bella una vez terminábamos las sesiones de rehabilitación.

-¡pronto se marcharán y te dejaran tranquila!

-mmm lo dudo, creo que Alice está tramitando su traslado permanente. No quiere volver a estar lejos de ti. Y mi hermano y Rose, están pensando en lo mismo.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con ellos. No quiero que cambien sus vidas por mí.

-lo hacen porque te aman.

-Entonces tu también me amas.- Bella se mordió el labio y un adorable tono bermellón, cubrió sus mejillas.

-anda! Dejemos de hablar y empecemos con los ejercicios antes de irnos a la clínica.- Oh si! Hay empezaba mi tortura. Antes de irme a la clínica, Bella me hacia estiramientos tal y como le había sugerido mi fisio. Pero eran un sufrimiento. No por el ejercicio en sí, sino porque Bella debía ejercitar cada uno de mis miembros. Y para ello, debía tocar, masajear mis piernas y mis brazos. Con lo cual más de una vez, rozaba sus pechos con mi cuerpo o tocaba más allá de mis muslos. Lo cual provocaba que mi libido se disparara.

Aunque mi cuerpo aún no mostraba tales indicios de excitación, el fuego bullía por mis venas de igual modo. El baño era otra de mis torturas, si al principio dejar que Bella me lavara era tortuoso por la vergüenza. Ahora era más aún, por los sentimientos que ella despertaba.

-vamos perezoso! Estiremos antes de que te del desayuno.- Oh si… otra tortura! ¿Por qué esta mujer hacia que cualquier tarea fuera extremadamente sexual?

-¿Hoy que tenemos en el programa?

-Eric me dijo que nos sumergiríamos en el tanque.-

-¿MMM?

-si, ¿te acuerdas de la piscina que nos enseñaron cuando llegamos?- Yo asentí y ella continuo.- Pues bien, el quiere que probemos los ejercicios en ella. Dice que la flotación y la temperatura del agua, conseguirán relajare más los músculos, y así accederemos a los lugares más difíciles.

-Ok, parece interesante- Ver a Bella en bañador, desde luego lo haría mucho más.

Como Eric, mi fisio, necesitaba ayuda para poder moverme, mi padre se había encargado de que fuera Bella la que lo hiciera. Aunque no era su especialidad, estaba aprendiendo rápido. Además de que mi padre le estaba pagando un cursillo para ello. Esa formación, junto con la manutención era lo único que Bella había aceptado como forma de pago.

-Vamos Edward. Empezaremos con las piernas….- Dicho esto, me destapo dejándome solo con mi pijama y comenzó a masajear mi pierna izquierda, la que estaba más paralizada. Tonifico y relajo los músculos, no sentía nada pero no perdía la esperanza. Después de calentar mis músculos con sus manos. La tomo por la rodilla y ayudándose de una de sus manos bajo mi rodilla, me la doblo y estiro un par de veces.

-notas algo?

-No, aún no.

Termino con la izquierda y comenzó con la otra, en esta notaba ligeramente la presión de sus manos. Aunque para mi eran simples caricias, me constaba que ella ejercía una gran presión.

-Y en esta ¿Algo más que ayer?

-No sabría decirte.

-bueno. Continuaremos con los brazos.- bien, esa era mi parte favorita. Se inclino sobre mi cuerpo, y su olor llego a mi más intenso. Su pecho sobre el mío se sentía más cálido de lo habitual.

-Y en los brazos que tal…

-mmm! Bella por amor a dios. No te Apoyes tanto en mi.

-ohhh lo siento… ¿te he hecho daño?

-No… es solo que!... – no termine la frase, ella estaba tan colorada y avergonzaba que tan solo tuve ganas de besarla. Y así lo hice, agradecía tener algo de movilidad en mis brazos, porque la agarre y la atraje a mi cuerpo. El beso fue dulce, como era ella.

-me vuelves loco, mi ángel.

-Edward! ¿En qué quedamos?

Mierda, ya se había vuelto a separar de mi. Cierto era que habíamos quedado en no implicarnos más hasta que pasara toda la tortura del juicio, y la familia Adams me dejara en paz. Pero cada día era más y más difícil. Solo tenía la esperanza de que no tardara mucho y al fin poder expresar públicamente lo que sentía hacia mi dulce y bonita enfermera.

-Está bien! Está bien! – me rendí.

Bella beso mi frente y se fue por los útiles de aseo y mi ropa. Cada vez que me veía desnudo en sus manos, Bella se enrojecía cada vez más. Por su trabajo había visto más de un hombre desnudo, pero yo notaba que cada día que lo hacía conmigo se cortaba más.

-en que piensas Bella?

-Ehh?

-te pregunto qué es lo que piensas?

-oh nada.. Bueno si… es que…

-Dilo?- para esas alturas yo estaba completamente desnudo y ella movía la esponja húmeda sobre mi torso.

-pensaba en la vez que te quite la sonda… ese día estabas completamente azorado ante la perspectiva que te viera desnudo y ahora… luces esa sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Adoro como te encargas de mi… aunque me frustra no poderte hacer lo mismo.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? Soy sincero… después de ver la muerte tan cerca… ahora solo quiero vivir la vida y si es contigo… mejor que mejor.. ¿No te imaginas las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza cuando me limpias?

-¡Edward!, si sigues por ese camino le pediré a Eric que sea el el que te bañe

-Nope! Me encanta como te sonrojas

-¡Basta ya Edward! ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres y que terminen ello el trabajo?

-NOOOO….

-Pues cállate y compórtate!

Bella continuo su trabajo, ahora limpiaba mis piernas y llegaba a la zona más complicada. Cerré los ojos para no mirar y así no avergonzarla. Pero el fuego se hacía más intenso en mis venas, y tenía la sensación de que mi sangre me abandonaba.

-¡Ed..ward!- su voz me llegaba entrecortada

-mmm ¡

-Ed.. Ward! Tu….

-Que pasa Bella?- le pregunte aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Es..to.. Podrías abrir los ojos!

Cuando los abrí me la encontré completamente azorada e inmóvil. Baje la mirada recorriendo sus brazo que descansaba entre mi entrepierna y lo que vi me sorprendí bastante.

-Oh dios mío! ¡Me he excitado!

-Aja!- Bella no podía ni hablar ni moverse, y yo no sabía si debía avergonzarme o alegrarme. Era la primera vez que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a un estimulo de esa índole, lo cual me alegraba… pero era una situación algo embarazosa.

Bella dejo caer la esponja y me tapo inmediatamente con la sabana. Aunque no ayudaba nada, puesto la tienda de campaña lo hacía claramente visible

-Ed.. Ward! Cre..creo que.. voy… voy a bajar por el desayuno

Salió corriendo por la puerta y me dejo completamente excitado, desnudo y con un hambre voraz allí solo. Intente relajarme, pero nada funcionaba. Cada vez que me intentaba imaginar a mi amigo en tanga, el mero hecho de verlo me recordaba a Bella, lo cual no servía para nada.

-Buenos días hijo! Jesús! Ya veo que te estás reponiendo.- ¡perfecto! Mi padre había conseguido que mi libido desapareciera. Unas fuertes carcajadas sonaron detrás de mi padre, y mi vergüenza fue mayúscula.

-Demonios Eddy! ¿Qué te ha puesto de ese modo? ¿No me digas que la monjita de mi hermana ha conseguido lo que nadie?- Emmett! ¿Quién si no?

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Así me agradeces que te ayude a prepararte!... desde luego… ten amigos para esto

-vamos Emmett! No te burles de mi hijo! Esto es una gran noticia.

-¡desde luego! ¡Qué el pequeño Eddy se despierte es una buena noticia! Aunque… ahora que lo pienso… ¡Joder que es mi hermana!

Perfecto, primero me humilla y ahora le sale la vena de hermano celoso.

-Vamos, ayúdame a prepararlo, y bajarlo a la cocina.

-¿Y Bella?- estaba algo preocupado.

-Esta arreglándose en la habitación de Alice, al parecer tu hermana no entiende que ir a fisioterapia no es lo mismo que salir de macha! Ya sabes cómo es

-Aja! Bella no debe de estar muy contenta..- mi padre y Emmett rieron por lo bajo, pero no dijeron nada más. Toda la familia sabía lo que sentíamos uno por el otro. Puesto que era muy difícil de ocultar. Ya era bastante duro hacerlo cuando había gente desconocida, para tener que escondernos con la familia también. Al menos, ellos no nos juzgaban y se podría decir que estaban encantados con la idea. Pero también estaban preocupados de que eso me perjudicara. Por lo que mi propia madre había hablado conmigo.

_-Edward cariño, no sé cómo debería decirte esto. Ante todo quiero que sepas que me alegra que no estés sumido en una depresión, y que realmente tengas ganas de luchar. Has pasado por mucho y te mereces ser feliz… pero.._

_-Mama, ¿Qué intentas decirme?_

_-Pues veras, cuando Bella y tu padre intentaba reanimarte, Bella no escondió sus sentimientos… es algo que imaginábamos que sucedía. Pero no queríamos creer que era cierto… no creas que no nos gusta esta chica.. al contrario, es adorable. Y también habíamos notado en Seattle, que tú sentías algo. Al principio pensamos que esa dependencia que mostrabas ante ella, era una manera de bloquear tu mente. Pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que realmente ambos estáis enamorado uno del otro… pero…. estamos preocupados._

_-Lo imagino, ¿Son los Adams, verdad?_

_-Si mi amor, si ellos se enteran de que has iniciado una relación antes de que el cuerpo de su hija se enfriara. No dejarían títere con cabeza._

_-Lo sé mama. Bella y yo lo hablamos hace tiempo. Somos conscientes de lo que sentimos uno por el otro. Y déjame decirte, que no es una estrategia de mi mente para olvidar el dolor por Sara. No estoy jugando con ella, ni ella conmigo. Sé que Sara quería que fuera feliz, y también se que ella me ha enviado este Ángel. Pero aún no podremos tener nada. Ambos sabemos que primero deberá solucionarse las cosas, antes de que vallamos a más… además no quiero comenzar nada hasta que no me sienta un hombre completo, y le pueda ofrecer algo mejor a Bella._

_-Amor, ella te ve como un hombre completo…_

_-¡Pero no lo soy! Estoy afinado a una cama, no tengo movilidad. No le puedo ofrecer nada…_

_-No te tortures amor… ella no mira tus deficiencias. Soy tu madre y mi instinto me dice que se ha enamorado de la persona… no del físico._

_-Lo sé mama, pero tengo miedo de que se aburra de esperar. _

_-Hijo! Ella te esperara, además no creo que sea mucho tiempo. Jasper está trabajando duro para que las cosas salgan bien. Debes tener paciencia, pronto podrán estar juntos._

_-Eso espero… siento defraudarlos._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-No sé… es como me siento. Tal vez todo esto de Bella les parezca extraño. Después de haberles presentado a Sara, de saber que me casaría con ella y de que estaba embarazada. Seguro que piensan que soy un ser egoísta, y que Sara no me importaba… pero no es cierto. La amaba y la amo… pero es diferente lo que siento por Bella._

_-Hijo.. Tu nunca me defraudarías… es verdad que es algo extraño, pero ya sabía que Sara no era para ti. Era una chica fabulosa, y estoy convencida de que la querías. Pero tu mirada no brillaba tanto como lo hace ahora. _

_-No te entiendo!_

_-Mira cariño. Tú estabas enamorado de lo que Sara representaba. Con ella podías haber tenido una gran familia y una vida feliz. Ella te daba estabilidad, y cariño. Ella te hacía sentirte especial. Pero tú no la correspondías del mismo modo los sentimientos que ella albergaba hacía ti. Con Sara, no eras tú mismo, con Bella sin embargo… no escondes tu forma de ser, dejas que salga tu yo sensible, no te da miedo reconocer tu miedo y deseas ser mejor de lo que eres. Ella consigue sacar al niño que aún llevas dentro. Con Sara, eras terriblemente serio y formal. Un rasgo sin duda de tu personalidad.. Pero eres mucho más. Y Bella consigue que no lo escondas. _

_-No sé.. Puede que tengas razón. Con Bella no me hace falta decir nada, ella me entiende y sabe en todo momento que es lo que necesito. Además cuando no la tengo cerca, siento que me falta algo…como…_

_-Si tu corazón estuviera incompleto, como si una parte de tu alma te faltara._

_-si así es… cuando estaba cerca no sentía dolor, ni físico ni espiritual._

_-Ella es tu alma gemela… pero ten cuidado. Ahora no podéis dejaros llevar. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros os ayudaremos. Esa niña es realmente especial. Su hermano tenía razón_

_-¿Quién diría que el bruto de Emmett tendría un ángel como hermana?_

Después de ese día, no escondí lo que sentía hacia Bella. Me sentía bien sabiendo que ellos me comprendían y que compartían mi miedo y mi alegría.

-Vamos hijo!- mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación- ya estás preparado y tu madre te espera para desayunar. Emmett me cargo como un niño y me deposito en la silla de ruedas que me esperaba en el desayunador. Cuando termine y me lave los dientes en el baño de abajo, con ayuda de mi madre. Bella salió a mi encuentro.

-Estas preparado!- se la veía preciosa con su pelo trenzado y su ropa de sport.

Mis padres, habían comprado una pequeña van preparada para mi silla de ruedas. Por el lateral se desplegaba una pequeña rampa, que me permitía un fácil acceso. Ancló la silla y nos encaminamos a la clínica.

-Buenos días Edward, ¿preparado para mojarte el culo?- Eric era más joven que nosotros y muy jovial

-Si no hay más remedio. – Eric me condujo hasta los vestuarios y hay me ayudo con mi ropa. Al salir, Bella ya estaba esperándonos en la piscina. Estaba increíble con su bañador deportivo.

-¡joder tío! Como te envidió, valla cuerpazo tiene tu enfermera.- Eric se estaba comiendo con la mirada a mi Bella, eso no hizo más que hervir mi sangre. Bella se giró al sentirnos y me regalo una dulce sonrisa, la cual consiguió aplacar el monstruo de los ojos verdes. Solo tenía ojos para mí, y eso me agradaba, aunque también me torturaba.

Entre los dos me colocaron alrededor de mi cintura un cinturón espacial, y me cargaron hasta el pequeño jacuzzi. Me amarraron y comenzaron a ejercitar mis piernas.

-¿Cómo lo sientes campeón?

-Bien Eric, bien

-¿Has recuperado algún estimulo?- mierda! Y ahora que decía, era obvio que mi erección era importante, y que debía decírselo a mi fisio, al fin y al cabo era una conexión nerviosa que habíamos recuperado… pero no me sentía cómodo hablando de esas cosas. Y por la expresión de Bella tampoco.

-Algo así,- dije finalmente si dar más explicaciones.

Entre los dos giraron y retorcieron mi cadera, estiraron y encogieron mis piernas. Después de 20 minutos de tortura acuática, salimos del jacuzzi.

-bueno! ahora viene la peor parte, cambiaremos a la otra que tiene le agua más fría. Así activaremos el sistema nervioso.

Me colocaron en una grúa y me sumergieron en el agua helada. Tres minutos largos y tortuosos, consiguieron aliviar de nuevo a mi libido, la cual no paraba de incrementar al mirar a Bella en bañador. ¡Joder si sigo en esta agua, mi pequeño Eddy no se recuperaría jamás!

-Bien, volvemos a la caliente. Bella! te dejo a solas con él. Necesito terminar de preparar unas cosas. Como la piscina no la necesitan mis compañeros, podéis disfrútala un poco. A Edward le vendrá bien relajarse más sin tener que ejercitar nada.

Con esas nos dejaron solos. Bella entró conmigo en el agua y se sentó a mi lado. Su mirada se perdía mirando las burbujas y la espuma, mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? ¿Te he incomodado?

-No… no es eso… es que…aún estoy algo avergonzada.

-Pues yo no… es una buena noticia…¿no te alegras que haya recuperado algo de movilidad?

-si.. Pero…

-Por qué no te sientas encima de mí

-no creo que debamos…

-Vamos bells, estamos solos, nadie entrara y conmigo no corres peligro.

Ella se sonrojo pero inmediatamente se sentó en mis piernas. Con mis brazos rodee torpemente su pequeña cintura. Esperaba que dentro de poco, empezara con las peas, y así recuperar la fuerza en mis brazos. Deseaba poder aprisionarla como dios manda

-Se siente también poder tenerte en mis brazos. –le susurre en su cuello

-Edward! Me estas clavando el cinturón.

-mmm!

-El cinturón!.. espera que me mueva ….

-mmmm! Bella! eso no es el cinturón… y si sigues moviéndote no voy a ser capaz de controlarme!- Bella se aquedo estática al comprender mis palabras. Me miro aturdida, y no pude evitar besarla con desesperación. Me había vuelto a excitar y la necesitaba con urgencia. Sabía que era pronto, acababa de recuperar mi hombría y no sabía hasta que punto podría realmente responder.

Poco a poco se fue relajando en mis brazos, y respondía con el mismo ímpetu a mi beso. Sus manos se movían por mi toso, y el agua la notaba cada vez más caliente.

-me gustaría tocarte!- la dije intentando no asustarla. Ella cabeceo dándome autorización, y no perdí más tiempo del necesario. Su cuerpo era suave y firme, sus pezones se marcaban a través del bañador y me dedique a aprisionarlos con mis dedos. Ella gimió y se retorció en mis piernas. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella se había levantado y colocado a horcajadas en mis piernas. Gemí ante el roce de su cuerpo en mi erección.

Seguimos besándonos mientras ella se frotaba en mi cuerpo.

-Bella! para o no podré resistirlo más.- Pero ella negaba a parar, sus gemidos eran más y más intensos y su cuerpo convulsionaba. Sabía que ella llegaría al orgasmo de es modo.

En dos movimientos más ella llego a la cima, pero mi cuerpo no lo resistió más y erección disminuyo, sin haber descargado. Ahora sabía que aún no estaba del todo preparado, pero me alegraba haber aguantado lo suficiente para ella.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-aja!- es todo lo que pudo decir bella en esos momentos.-¿Y tú?

-yo.. Muy bien… -y era cierto, haber compartido con ella aquella intimidad me hacía sentirme bien.

-siento mi comportamiento- me sorprendí ante su disculpa

-bella amor, ¿de qué te disculpas?

-pues… es que… yo no suelo ser así… no sé que me ha pasado. Me he comportado como una adolescente hormonal.

Una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-Oh amor! Eres tan dulce y tan inocente.

La abrace lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis brazos y así nos relajamos un poco más en esa agua. Si me faltaba alicientes para recuperarme, ahora tenía uno más… debía recuperarme y ser un hombre completo para mi bella. Si se había comportado así ante un juego inocente… ¿Cómo sería teniéndola completamente?.

Trabajar duro… eso es lo que debía hacer, trabajar duramente para recuperarme.


	17. estrategias

Hola chicas! no le queda mucho a esta historia... poco a poco las cosas vuelven a su cauce.

Perdonar que no os conteste los RW. Pero el poco tiempo que me dejan el ordenador, lo utilizo lo más provechosamente que puedo, y el correo es casí lo ultimo que miro. Perdonarme por no contestaros... pero si os digo que me encantan ver tantos Rw, alertas y favoritos... miles de gracias

16.- Estrategias

Bpov

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la piscina. La verdad es que me sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que sucedió. Pero me sentí realmente bien. No por el hecho de que me satisfizo a mi, sino porque se que Edward estaba atormentado con no poder cumplir conmigo. Lo cual se demostró que si podía, o mejor dicho que podría hacerlo en breve. Para mi no era algo necesario o primordial, yo lo que más deseaba era que se recuperara, y no físicamente hablando, sino emocionalmente.

Y parece que así fue. Después de esa sesión, se tomo mucho más en serio el trabajo. Su sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara. Y en la mirada siempre había picardía. Su autoestima también se fue poco a poco recuperando. Por mucho que le había dicho que a mí me daba igual su condición física, se que para él, como para todo hombre, era importante.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con mi hermano en la habitación. Emmett le había regalado unas mancuernas y se encontraban haciendo ejercicio en esos momentos. Yo estaba en el salón con Alice y Esme, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-Buenas tardes!- Un Jasper sonriente se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, acompañado de Carlisle. Alice, al escuchar su voz, salto del sofá tirando todo a su paso. Hacía tiempo que ella no veía a su amor. Sabía cuánto lo extrañaba, pero Jasper se había quedado en Seatle, preparando todo lo del juicio.

-! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Le pregunto con su puchero made in Alice, y colgándose de su cuello.

-Quería sorprenderte. ¿sabes lo difícil que eso resulta?

-Pues lo conseguiste, amor.

-Esme, Bella! – Nos saludo cuando se pudo librar de los besos de su chica. Nos abrazo y se sentó en el sofá con nosotras, colocando a Alice en su regazo.

-¿Cómo esta Edward?

-La verdad es que bastante bien, la rehabilitación está haciendo muchos progresos. Y mentalmente está más…. Como decirlo… lo tiene más asumido y es más fuerte.

-Me alegro de escucharlo Esme.

-¿traes malas noticias?- Pregunte temerosa de la respuesta.

-No exactamente. La cosa no ha estado muy bien, pero gracias a Dios, la familia Adams a cometido un error, del cual pienso aprovecharme. Pero me gustaría reunir antes a todos.

Dicho y hecho. Carlisle subió a buscar a los chicos. Entre él y Emmett bajaron la silla de ruedas y a Edward. Esme y yo preparamos un café y preparamos el comedor para la reunión familiar.

-Esme!- la llame estando en la cocina.- Creo que me retirare a mi habitación para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

-Oh no! hija. Edward te necesita a su lado, y además eres parte de esta familia. Debes estar presente. Lo único que lamento es que Rose, se encuentre trabajando en estos momentos.

-Pero no creo que deba. Tal vez Jasper cuente algo que Edward no quiera que escuche… o yo que sé.

-No Bella. Conozco a mi hijo, y sé que no es de los que se oculten o escondan algo. Estoy convencida de que todo lo que salga a la luz en esta reunión, no se arrepentirá que te enteres de ello.

-Bueno! ¿le preguntaré a él?

-Me parece bien, pero estoy convencida de lo que te dirá.

Cuando llegamos al comedor. Edward estaba sentado ya en la mesa. Me sonrió y me acerque a él.

-Edward! ¿Quieres que este aquí? Si lo prefieres puedo esperar en mi cuarto., Así tienes más privacidad con tu familia.

-No. Te necesito aquí.

-Estás seguro! A mí de verdad….- pero no me dejo continuar. Me había tomado de la cintura y me había sentado en su regazo.

-Tu eres mi todo. Eres mi fuerza y mi voluntad. ¡quédate!.- ante esas palabras ¿Qué puede una decir? Nada. Así que me acomode entre sus brazos y espere a que Jasper comenzara hablar.

-Bueno Edward! Las cosas no han estado muy buenas que digamos. La familia Adams había interpuesto una denuncia, por asesinato involuntario. Habían alegado que habías estado bebiendo, y que si no hubiera sido así, el accidente se podía haber evitado. La indemnización por daños colaterales que estaban reclamando era algo descomunal. Como sabes, las propiedades que posees, habían sido bloqueadas, hasta que saliera el juicio.

por suerte la investigación ha sido más rápida de lo que se suponía que podía ser en su momento. Realmente se ha demostrado que no fuiste parte implicada, y que el responsable ha sido el otro conductor. Aún así, la familia ha pedido una segunda investigación, la cual se llevo paralelamente con la oficial. Yo por otro lado, investigue lo que me pediste. En el diario de Sara, se encontraron cosas interesantes. Las cuales utilizaremos como arma en el juicio. Esa familia, se había desentendido completamente de su hija, de hecho Sara habla de mal trato por parte del padre. Esto no se puede constatar, ni tampoco vamos airear los trapos sucios de la familia, para hacerte mejor ante los ojos del tribunal.

pero ellos han cometido un grave error. Como imaginaras, tu accidente, y el posterior episodio que hubo con la Srta. Denali, han salido en todos los titulares. La familia Adamas, vio la posibilidad, de vender exclusivas a la prensa sensacionalista, lo cual a mi parecer, han cometido un error. Están vendiendo exclusivas, intentando que aparezcas como el ogro que no eres. Ellos aseguran que utilizabas y engañabas a su hija. Que la aislaste de su amorosa familia y miles de cosa peor. Por el momento como tu representante legal, no he comentado nada, ni he mandado comunicado de prensa. Pero he hecho algo mejor. Mañana, recibirán una notificación de una denuncia. Para hablar claro, les he denunciado por injurias.

este careo se hará antes de la vista del accidente, y de la de asesinato involuntario. Con eso conseguiremos quitar la poca credibilidad que tenían. Además que un jurado nunca vera bien, que vendan las intimidades de su hija, y luego se hagan pasar por unos padres rotos.

así que ahora más que nunca, Edward. Os pido la mayor discreción. Y recomiendo que si estas mejor. Bella debería regresar a Seattle. Para vuestra desgracia, muchos en el hospital donde trabajaba Bella, y la Srta. Denali, sospechan de que hay algo entre ustedes. No era muy normal la complicidad que ustedes tenían, a tan solo dos días después del accidente. Me consta que la familia Adams, ha estado preguntando y sospechan que ustedes tenían algo, antes del accidente.

-¡Pero eso es falso!- interpelo Edward

-Lo sé amigo, pero ellos quieren agarrarse a la imagen errónea que han creado para ti. En una publicación, dijeron que tan solo te casabas con ella, porque estaba embarazada, y que fue el propio Sr. Adams el que te obligo a que cumplieras con tus responsabilidades. Ellos aseguran que tenías una aventura, a la vez que estas con su hija. Y que posiblemente el accidente te brindo la oportunidad de líbrate de su hija, y de un hijo no deseado. Al igual que utilizan la enfermedad psiquiátrica de Tanya.

-¿Cómo?- esa vez fui yo quien le interrumpió.

-Dicen, que se volvió loca por que la dejaste por Bella. Una tal…- miró en sus papeles buscando algo.- Victoria Gingadet, asegura que la srta. Denali, era tu amante desde hace un año. Por los comentarios que ha hecho, y de los cuales la familia Adams utiliza para manchar tu reputación, era con ella con la que tenías intención de casarte, si no hubiera quedado Sara embarazada.

-¡Jasper! Victoria es una "viuda negra".

-¿no te entiendo Bella?

-Ella es la cabecilla, por asi decirlo de las frescas del hospital. Hace poco consiguió casarse con una tal James… un hombre bastante mayor, muy enfermo y con mucho dinero. Ella es amiga o algo por el estilo de Jesica y de Tanya. He incluso creo que Laurent también esta en ello.

-Esas son lass chicas que me comentastes en el hospital, ¿Cierto?

-Así es Carlisle.

-Perfecto! Esa será otra herramienta más para desprestigiar y hacer que la familia de Sara caigan. Me pondré ahora mismo a investigarlas más detenidamente. Pero necesitare que me cuentes todo sobe ellas.

-No hay problema. Además, después del incidente de Tanya. Estoy segura que el director del hospital, sabe más del asunto.

-No me cabe duda, pero se ha cerrado en banda a contestar mis preguntas. Los Adams están comprando muchos testigos. No es difícil desacreditarlos. Pero para mantener la imagen de Edward libre de toda sospecha. Entender que debéis separaros.

-¡no puedo Jasper! No me pidas que me separe de Bella. Ahora mismo es lo único que realmente me motiva.

-Lo sé amigo! Pero esto todo es por tu bien. No serán más que unas semanas.

-¿Es necesario su regreso? No se… pero a lo mejor, mi hermana y yo podríamos buscarnos algo por aquí cerca.

-Podría funcionar! Si no está viviendo en esta casa…. Tal vez… ¡Puede funcionar Emmett!

-Pues Bellita! Tú, Rose y yo… nos mudaremos ahora mismo. Ya que nos hemos trasladado para estar al lado del "gruñón" este. No quiero tener que volver a desplazarme a Seattle. Me gustan los Ángeles, y Rose piensa lo mismo. ¿Te mudas con tu hermanito?

No tenía que pensarlo mucho, no podía ni quería estar separada de Edward. Y menos estar sola en Seattle.

-Jasper! Aunque me pueda quedar aquí… me imagino que no podré trabajar con Edward. ¿Verdad?- El asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Bella! Edward! Esto va a ser difícil para ustedes… lo sé. Pero ha de hacerse. Les prometo que no tardaremos mucho. Pero no podrán verse a solas. Eso implica, que las sesiones de rehabilitación que les estas dando, han de suprimirse. Pero podrán verse cuando nos reunamos toda la familia, y si no hay gente ajena a ella.

-Bella! Mañana ven al hospital. Te encontrare un trabajo. ¿no hay problema en ello, verdad Jasper?

-No Carlisle! Si trabaja en tu hospital, además de que Emmett es amigo de Edward desde la universidad. Eso solo implica que Bella es amiga de la familia. Nadie tiene por qué sospechar nada. Aunque para que fuera algo más creíble y no la utilizaran contra tu hijo….tal vez… Bella debería aceptar tener alguna cita con algún compañero

-NI DE BROMA!- Gritó Edward apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

-Tranquilo! Es solo una sugerencia. Pero es que si a Bella se le conociera algún romance mientras trabaja con Carlisle…

-NO!

-Por favor Edward….

-He dicho que NO! Bella no entrara en esos juegos… nadie tocará a mi Bella!

-Ese es el problema… ¿no lo ves?. La dependencia que tienes de ella, afirma las sospechas de los Adams

-Me importa una mierda jasper!

-Edward amor! será solo una tapadera….

-No Bella… no lo soportaría…. ¿y si encuentras a alguien? ¿Y si te gusta..? yo se que aún no puedo ser un hombre completo… y tengo miedo…

-Amor! no lo tengas…- tome su cara con mis manos.- He estado mucho años sin nadie, hasta que has llegado tu… ¿de verdad crees que te cambiaria por otro?

-Si

-No seas tonto! Todo sería por tu bien, por nuestro bien… cuanto antes se desacredite a los padres de Sara, antes podremos estar juntos. Ahora no tenemos nada… pero te aseguro que con el único que pienso tener algo… es contigo.

-No sé si podré soportarlo… tenerte lejos, pensar que saldrás con alguien mientras yo estoy prostrado en esta maldita silla…

-Shuzzzz! No amor! no te alteres. Escucha! Haremos un trato. Tú trabaja duro, tal y como lo estás haciendo….. y cuando termine toda esta locura, tu y yo nos vamos otro día a la piscina del centro.- No puedo creer que le dijera eso con toda la familia delante. Obviamente tenía en esos momentos la cara de miles de diferentes tonos rojizos. Pero la sonrisa picara de Edward valió la pena.

-Ok. Si es tan solo por esa recompensa aceptaré! Pero como te toque alguien le MATO!

Después de eso, seguimos estudiando la estrategia de ataque de Jasper. Todo quedo bastante claro. En dos semanas sería la primera vista, y aunque a mí se me haría tan difícil como a Edward estar separados, era lo mejor en esos momentos


	18. Ultimo Revés

Hola Chicas! Ya se que os tengo muy abandonadas... pero no he parado en estas ultimas semanas. Reuniones familiares, el bautizo de mi hija y una boda... Como me hubiera gustado tener una Alice en mi vida. HA sido horrible organizar tantas cosas... pero bueno... ya estoy aquí y se me acumula el trabajo.

Espero os guste este capi... es bastante largo. Había pensado hacerlo en dos partes... pero como la espera ha sido larga, lo dejo como esta. Queda poco para el final.

Un beso a todas... y sacar las escopetas... querréis matar a más de uno. ( si hay alguna abogada leyendo... perdón de ante mano)

Ultimo revés

Nada y todo fue como dijo Jasper. La familia Adams apareció en la televisión tan solo tres días después, y tal y como dijo no decían nada bueno de Edward. La prensa se cebo con él, sabía que él sufría por lo que estaban diciendo. Y no precisamente por lo que dijeran o no de él, sino porque no le agradaba como utilizaban la imagen de Sara para sus propios fines. Aparecieron como la familia triste y rota, por la pérdida de su hija. A él le disfrazaban de las peores de las calañas, como un mujeriego y vividor.

Llevaba dos semanas sin poder ver a Edward. Emmett, Rose y yo, nos trasladamos a un pequeños departamento, las noticias que tenían de él, eran a través de mi hermano. La prensa me acosaba a todo momento. Cuando salía del hospital, estaban esperándome y me acosaban con preguntas que obviamente no contestaba. Carlisle sufría el mismo acoso que yo, incluso mi hermano.

La mansión Cullen, estaba siempre atestada de periodistas en la entrada. Edward no pudo ni acercarse la clínica a seguir el tratamiento. Aquello era agobiante. Jasper no pedía paciencia. Pero eso era algo que empezaba a consumirse cada vez más rápido. Habíamos recibido la notificación judicial que en unas semanas se llevaría a cabo la primera vista. Jasper había denunciado a la familia por injurias y todo lo que nos había comentado. Pero esa vista se estaba retrasando. La familia Adams tenía más contactos de los que esperábamos, y no se estaban poniendo las cosas fáciles.

Al menos en el hospital, podía olvidarme un poco de todo. Carlisle, había encontrado un puesto de enfermera en urgencias, y no paraba de trabajar. Quisiera o no, al concentrarme en salvar vidas, me hacía olvidar el infierno al que estábamos sometidos. Mis compañeros, al menos me respetaban. Supongo que era por él respeto y admiración que sentían hacía su director.

-¡Swan! Box 3, te necesita el Dr. Stewart. – corría a atender la urgencia

-Enfermera! Necesito heparina.

-Hecho!

-Vigile las constantes y la temperatura. En cuanto este estable, que lo lleven a observación. Si no tiene otro ataque podrán subirlo a planta

-Si señor!

El doctor Stewart se fue del box, dejándome con un hombre de unos 50 años. Respiraba con dificulta y su latido era irregular, pero ya se estaba estabilizando. LA habitación se encontraba en silencio, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el que arrojaban las maquinas, a las que estaba enganchado a que hombre.

-¡Agua!- una voz pastosa y apagada me llego a través del respirador.

-¡tranquilo caballero! No hable. No le puedo dar agua, no por ahora. Pero le mojare los labios con una gasa.- el hombre asintió y yo procedía a retirarle la mascarilla y mojarle los labios.

-¡gracias! Ne…necesito…un teléfono

-No puede caballero. Acaba de tener un ataque al corazón, descanse.

-¡no… puedo!... Car… Carlisle….

-No hable! – El hombre se estaba alterando, y eso no era bueno- Relájese e intente respirar profundamente. No hable

-nece…sito… Carlis… le

-¿Quiere hablar con el Dr. Cullen?- El hombre asintió.- Esta bien, no se preocupe. Yo misma le avisaré, pero debe permanecer en calma o le dará otro episodio.

-urgente!. En los ojos del hombre vi la desesperación. Su mano se aferro a la mía, débil, venosa y marcada con un vial. Asentí con la cabeza, y le sonreí. No me costaba nada hacer lo que me pedía. Tome su ficha y revise el nombre. En la puerta del Box, saque mi móvil y llame a Carlisle.

-¡Dime Bella! Me contesto al tercer tono.

-Carlisle! En el Box 3 está el Sr. Price. Acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón, esta medio consciente y no deja de llamarte. Siento molestarte, pero se ve que el hombre esta desesperado y no creo que se calme hasta que no consiga verte.

-¿El Sr. Price, me dices?

-Si, eso es.

No hubo más contestación. Carlisle me había colgado y supongo que ya se andaba en camino hasta mi posición. Regrese a la habitación y vigile las constantes. Unos minutos después, él apareció por la puerta.

-¡Gracias Bella!

-Les dejare a solas.

-No! quédate. Posiblemente necesite tu ayuda.- Asentí y me coloque junto a la cama.- William! Amigo! Troquilo ya estoy aquí.

-Carl! Adams… compró…

-William! No debes hablar, como te habrá dicho la srta. Swan, debes permanecer lo más relajado y en silencio.

-No!... no hay tiempo…. Adams compró

-está bien amigo. ¿Qué compró?

-A mí.

Carlisle se quedo blanco, no entendía que estaba diciendo aquel caballero, pero mi suegro. O mejor dicho, mi futuro suegro si pareció entenderlo.

-Lo siento… bolsillo… chaqueta…

-¿Dónde están sus cosas Bella?

-En admisión. ¿Voy por ellas?

-Por favor.- No le hizo falta decírmelo dos veces. Corrí por los pasillos de urgencias, lo más rápido que daban mis pies, sin sufrir caídas. En Admisión, en los casilleros, pude encontrar la bolsa con las pertenencias que sus le habían quitado al señor Stewart cuando fue ingresado. Firme la autorización pertinente, y regrese al Box 3 con la bolsa. Carlisle, me la quito inmediatamente de las manos y la abrió, sacando su contenido sobre una mesa de suturas. Tomo la chaqueta y rebusco en los bolsillos. Finalmente, encontró un sobre manila, en uno de los bolsillos internos. Sin decir media palabra, lo abrió y leyó en contenido. Veía como sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre. Nunca pensé que lo vería furioso, pero efectivamente eso era lo que me decía su mirada. Carlisle, estaba realmente fuera de sí.

Olvidando las recomendaciones, que nosotros mismos damos sobre telefonía móvil en el hospital, saco el suyo y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-Jasper! Tengo en mi poder pruebas contra los Adams… Si…..el juez Stewart…. Sí, eso creía. Pero parece ser que no ha sido así….. No lo sé…. Ahora no está para responderme a nada…. No….. Se repondrá. Solo ha sido un pequeño infarto, que se ha controlado. Esta estable, ahora le llevarán a observación, pero no creo que puedas hablar con él hasta mañana…. No lo sé. Pero prefiero esperar a que hablemos con él…. Gracias Jasper.

No supe nada más. Ni tampoco pregunte, pues no estábamos en el lugar más idóneo. Nadie de la familia, nos llamo esa tarde. No volvía ver a Carlisle en el hospital. Ni siquiera Emmett, pudo localizar a nadie en la casa Cullen. Por lo que había escuchado, algo godo había pasado, y aunque me sentía desplazada, y dolida por qué no me contarán lo que estaba sucediendo. Me consolé pensando que todo era por el bien de Edward.

Tres días después de aquel suceso, Emmett y yo recibimos una nueva notificación en nuestra casa.

-¿Sabes de qué va esto Emm?

-No, llevo desde el martes intentando localizar a Jasper o a alguien de la familia. No he conseguido nada.

-Estoy preocupada Emm. Carlisle se le veía muy alterado.

-No te preocupes peque, seguro que lo han hecho por nuestro bien y el de Edward. Esa familia no parece trigo limpio.

-¿pero y si piensan mal de nosotros?

-No pienses eso. Conozco a los Cullen, hace bastante y no creo que piensen mal de nada.

-¿pero y si le han dicho alguna mentira y se la han creído? ¿Y si Edward ya no quiere verme? ¿Y si..

-¡Basta Bella! No son Jacob! Ellos no se rigen por el doble rasero. Son nobles y honrados. Si no nos han dicho que es lo que ha pasado, supongo que es porque es algo que no se debe divulgar. Piensa que ahora mismo, todo lo que hacen y hacemos es por el bien de Edward.

-Lo siento! Lo sé… pero tengo miedo

-Bells! No lo tengas. Se que es duro no ver a Eddy, pero pronto acabara esta mierda!

-Eso espero

Pero algo dentro de mí, decía que no todo estaba también. Tal y como nos indicaba la carta del juzgado, Emmett y yo nos presentamos el lunes en el palacio de justicia. Los nervios me carcomían, ya no tenía uñas. Mi estomago era n revoltijo de nervios que no me habían dejado tragar alimento alguno. Mis piernas apenas me sostenían. Durante una odiosa hora, Emm y yo esperamos en una sala a ser llamados por el alguacil.

-Srta. Swan! A estrado.- Mi miedo me golpeo en la garganta y mi cuero no respondía al llamado. Mi hermano intento calmarme. Respire hondo y seguí al alguacil. Cuando entre en la sala, el silencio era abrumador. La sala de madera, no me parecía tan acogedora como se veía en las películas. Los bancos estaban vacios, era una vista a puerta cerrada.

Sentía como me analizaban varios ojos. Los ojos del juez, la taquígrafa, el jurado… todo el mundo me miraba analizando cada movimiento. Avance lo más segura posible por el estrecho pasillo. A la izquierda, un hombre joven, vestido de gris me miraba maliciosamente. Los padres de Sara estaban sentados a su lado, con la misma mirada. Al otro lado. JAsper esperaba de pie junto a Edward y Carlisle. Esme y Alice se encontraban el en banco posterior. Ninguno me miraba, y eso hizo que mi estomago se retorciera aún más.

El alguacil me guió hasta el estrado y me hizo colocar una mano sobre la biblia.-

-Srta. Swan. Jura ante Dios y esta sala decir solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad

-Lo juro

-Siéntese por favor- Lo hice poco antes de que mis piernas dejaran de responder. El abogado de los Adams se acercó a mí. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa. Sabía que ellos no eran nada bueno y supongo que tendrían alguna treta guardada en la manga.

-Srta. Swan! ¿Fue usted quien atendió al Sr. Cullen el 25 de Septiembre, cuando fue ingresado en urgencias por accidente de tráfico?

-Si, yo fui una de las enfermeras que atendimos ese accidente.

-¿Es verdad que usted fue la que solicito a la jefa de enfermería y de urgencias que le asignara el caso?

-Si así es.

-es decir, que conocía ya por aquel entonces al Sr. Cullen

-No. Mi hermano me llamo y me pidió que estuviera pendiente del caso.

-No conocía a la familia, y sin embargo, no se separó del Sr. Cullen en ningún momento.

-Efectivamente! No lo conocía, pero sabía la importancia que tenia para mi hermano.

-¿no se tomo muchas molestias para ser solo un amigo de su hermano?

-No.

-Vamos Srta. Swan. ¿Se pasa horas con todos sus enfermos?

-Protesto señoría! Intenta menospreciar la labor del testigo

-A lugar

-Está bien… lo diéremos de otro modo. ¿Siempre da una atención tan exhaustiva o solo se la dio al Sr. Cullen?

-Siempre atiendo a mis pacientes, con devoción. Si preste más atención al Sr. Cullen, fue precisamente porque mi hermano, así me lo solicito.

-Y cuando llego el Dr. Cullen para hacerse cargo de su hijo, usted recibió un trato especial.

-No

-No, no se le solicito que ejerciera de enfermera particular.

-Si, así fue. Pero supongo que se me solicito a mi, por el acercamiento que tiene la familia Cullen con mi hermano.

-Puede ser, pero… ¿Cuida tan bien a todos los amigos de su hermano? No, no me conteste, ya sé que esta fuera de lugar… perdone… -Dijo antes de que Jasper pudiera objetar- Pero es que según tenemos entendido, usted pasaba horas con él, aún cuando su turno acabara. El Sr. Cullen, acababa de perder a su prometida, y sin embargo era a usted a quien llamaba desesperadamente. No se le podía separar de usted, tan que incluso tuvo que ser usted quien lo acompañara, para poder realizarle las pruebas. ¿No le parece extraño el comportamiento?

-no!- No sé donde salió mi voz tan calmada. Pero veía claramente lo que intentaba aquel abogado- Cuando se está en shock, uno suele aferrarse a lo que le da tranquilidad en ese momento. Supongo que eso era lo que él Sr. Cullen sentía. Yo le trasmitía tranquilidad, pues fue la primera cara que vio cuando ingreso. Además de que se le menciono quien era yo. Supongo que la relación que tiene con mi hermano, y verme allí, le hizo sentir más seguro.

-Una respuesta interesante… Tomo un papel de la mesa ¿Qué me dice de estas palabras..."seré lo que quieras que sea… por que también te amo!" ¿Se declara siempre a sus pacientes?

Estaba helada, me acordaba a la perfección de ese día. Nunca podría olvidara la conversación, ni la canción que me canto.

-No- conteste en apenas un susurro. No habían escuchado. Y algún compañero nos vendió a esa familia.

-Entiendo! Ósea que quiere hacernos creer, que una persona que dice amar con locura a otra, se le declara y usted le corresponde cuando hace días que se conocen. ¿No es un poco inusual?

Levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verdes. Su mirada era limpia, no veía rencor ni odio, tal y como yo había estado temiendo. Se le veía sereno y relajado. Seguro de él mismo. No dudaba que el recordaba también como yo aquel día. Él estaba luchando, él se comportaba como todo un hombre seguro de sí mismo. No había el temor que había en sus ojos aquel día. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, y no pude negarme a devolvérsela. Él no se avergonzaba de que se hubieran enterado de nuestra declaración. Y eso me dio fuerzas. Él me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-¿nunca se ha enamorado letrado?- Pregunte con seguridad

-No creo que sea yo el que tiene que responder sus preguntas.

-Perdone me. Pero es que si nunca se ha enamorado, puede que no lo entienda. Yo no conocía al Sr. Cullen. Y me costa que él amaba y ama a Sara. Fue su primer amor, y la mujer con la que estaba dispuesto a casarse. Pero hay un dicho. "Si lloras por perder las estrellas, las lagrimas no te dejaran ver el sol" Puede que en esos momentos, yo fuera lo que él necesitaba. Acababa de perder a Sara y al hijo de ambos, y además… se acaba de enterar que su familia política le odiaba. Nunca quise remplazar a Sara, y sé que él tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Ella, era y es especial para Edward. Y créame letrado, que no había nada entre nosotros, antes de ese día.

-¿y después?

-Nada. HE sido su amiga, y seguiré siendo su amiga hasta que sus heridas curen

-¿Ósea que si no tienen nada es porque está en silla de ruedas?

-Se equivoca de nuevo.- La fuerza crecía en mi.- La silla de ruedas no tiene nada que ver. La peor herida es la de Sara. Si ustedes no la dejan descansar como ella se merece, él tampoco lo hará.

-Ahhhh claro! El Santo Cullen. Está de luto y por eso no puede estar con usted…¡irónico! No cree. ¿Qué hay de la Srta. Tanya? No se volvió loca de Celos, porque la dejo a ella por usted.

-No fue así.

-No! Sabemos de buena fuente que la Srta. Denali tenía una relación con él. ¿De verdad sigue creyéndole tan bueno? Tenemos testimonios que mantenía una relación con ella a la par que con Sara. Además de que usted entró en escena y a reconocida su declaración sentimental.

-Si, lo sigo creyendo. Edward no es de ese tipo de personas.

-Que buena es usted… ¿Cómo sigue confiando en la gente después de haberse encontrado con el Sr. Black?

-PROTESTO! Eso es la vida privada de la testigo. Está intentando crear la duda y confundir a la testigo

-Letrado, le aconsejaría que dejara de instigar a la testigo.

-lo siento señoría. No hay más preguntas. Su testigo

-No hay preguntas señoría.

-está bien, puede retirarse Srta. Swan

Me levante del estrado y camine hasta los bancos, posteriores a Esme y Alice. Todo había sido surrealista. Y hasta yo podía ver que el abogado no tenía nada con que atacar a Edward. Solo quería desprestigiarme a mí y él para tener el jurado a su favor. Cuando llamaron a Emmett, le preguntaron por nuestra relación, por la de Sara y Edward e incluso por su amistad. Jasper casi no intervenía, es como si les dejara que nos acribillaran con preguntas absurdas. Pero ahora veía su estrategia. No iba a entrar en ese juego. Después de un receso de 5 minutos, volvimos a la Sala.

-Llamo a testificar al Juez. Stewart.- Recordaba ese nombre, era el anciano del ataque al corazón. El juez que presidia la vista, se quedo blanco. Y más cuando vio aparecer al caballero en una silla de ruedas con la bombona de oxigeno, enganchada a la silla.

Después de prestar juramento, le acomodaron en un lateral. Y Jasper comenzó con sus preguntas

-Juez Stewart. ¿Podría decirme que es esto que nos entrego?

-Es un cheque que recibí de la familia Adams

-¿Por qué le extendieron un cheque?

-En un principio era el juez que iba a presidir esta vista. Por lo que me solicitaron que fallara a su favor.

-¿le dieron alguna razón?

-Si. Según ellos, el Sr. Cullen, había cometido un asesinato involuntario y querían una gran suma de indemnización.

-¿No es un poco raro que se extorsione a un juez por un simple juicio de tráfico?

-Eso me pareció a mí. Así que acepte el soborno, y les solicite que lo hicieran mediante cheque. Posteriormente, abrí una investigación sobre la familia Adams.

-¿Qué es lo que encontró?

-El Sr. Adams tiene unas deudas de juego que alcanzan el millón de dólares. Supongo que entre la venta de exclusivas y la indemnización que pretendían conseguir, solventarían partes de las deudas.

-¿Esas deudas son del Sr. Adams padre o hijo?

-Hijo. Al parecer James Adams, no es un buen muchacho. Esta fichado en tres estados por drogas, juego ilegal y violación.

-¿le pidió algo más la familia Adams?

-No. Pero me consta que si solicitaron otros favores pagados a otros colegas.

-Gracias eso es todo

-No hay preguntas señoría.- La cara del abogado y la familia era realmente un poema.

- Llamo a testificar a Victoria Gingadet! – Dos minutos más tarde apareció por la puerta victoria. Tan altiva como la recordaba. Con su melena pelirroja cayendo por la espada. Se sentó después de jurar sobre la biblia.

-Sra. Gingadet! ¿Usted afirma que la Srta. Denali mantenía una relación con el Sr. Culle?

-Así es

-¿de qué duración?

-me consta que llevaban alrededor de un año

-Sra. Gingadet. ¿Sabe usted que hace un año el Sr. Cullen y la Srta. Adams se encontraban en Europa?- Victoria estaba blanca.

-No lo recuerdo

-¡no! ¿Cómo según usted se conocieron mi cliente y la Srta. Denali?

-En un concierto

-¿Dónde?

-En Seattle creo recordar.

-Señoría, le adjunto una planificación de los conciertos que tubo mi cliente a lo largo de los dos años anteriores. En ningún momento actuó en Seattle.

-Se acepta la prueba. ¡Sra. Gingadet, le recuerdo que está bajo juramento, y la injuria se penaliza con cárcel!

-Sra. Gingadet. ¿Puede hacer memoria de nuevo?

-Yo… no… lo se

-¿No sabe donde se conocieron? Está bien. ¿Puede decirnos entonces cuando se veían mi cliente y la Srta. Denali?

-No

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tiene usted miedo de ir a la cárcel?

-Desde luego no es algo con lo que sueñe.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Entonces responda con sinceridad a mi siguiente pregunta ¿le consta que mi cliente mantuviera una relación con la Srta. Denali?- Victoria parecía dudar, no paraba de mirar a la familia Adams

-No

-Gracias por su sinceridad.- Jasper parecía haber terminado y se encaminaba a la mesa. El abogado de los Adams se levanto para su turno de preguntas pero Jasper se puso en su camino y le formulo una pregunta a Victoria estando aún de espaldas a ella?- Sra. Gingadet. ¿Conoce usted al Sr. James Adams?

LA sala estaba en silencio. Desde mi posición podía ver como la espalda del Sr. Adams se envaraba y la del abogado también. Victoria parecía aun más nerviosa

-Si

-¿Cuál es su relación?

-es…mi… amante

-Gracias de nuevo, no hay más preguntas.

Todo acababa de dar un giro inesperado. Jasper acababa de confirmar y descubrid la estrategia de los Adams. El abogado declino de nuevo la oferta de su turno de preguntas.

-¿Algún testigo más letrados?

-Con su venia, me gustaría llamar a declarar al Sr. Adams.

-Proceda por favor.- Este estaba pálido, y negaba con la cabeza pidiendo ayuda a su abogado. Este negó y no le quedo más remedio que subir al estrado.

-Sr. Adams. ¿Tiene conocimiento de que su hija escribía un diario?

-No

-¿se imagina las cosas que ella podría escribir?

-No

-Bueno…. Le refrescare la memoria.- Jasper acerco una carpeta al juez, el cual después de ojearla se la devolvió a Jasper.

-" otra vez mi hermano a regresado borracho a casa. Cada día le tengo más miedo, pero al que más temo es a mi padre. Siempre le está protegiendo y ayudando. Cuando me golpea mi hermano, mi padre no hace nada por evitarlo. Tan solo cierra la puerta y le deja hacer. Mi madre se ha escondido como siempre. Creo que también teme que a ella la castiguen igual que a mí. No sé qué negocios tienen ellos dos, pero se desde hace tiempo que no son buenos.

Hoy Edward ha vuelto a ver otro moretón más. Es dulce y con él me siento segura. Me ha pedido que me vaya con el de gira, y eso haré. Tengo la oportunidad de salir de esta casa, vivir al lado de un hombre maravilloso y seguir con mi sueño de la música. Creo que hoy lo haré. Hoy le contaré a Edward, toda la verdad…. Y si él me acepta…me iré con él." Sr. Adams, para ser una familia tan unida como ha estado diciendo, el diario de su hija no opina lo mismo.

-Eso es mentira…. Ese no es el diario de mi hija.

-Bueno… Entonces, niega que su hija fuera maltratada.

-Si

-Tengo en mi poder el expediente clínico de Sara Adams.- Se volvió a entrega una carpeta al juez- Gracias señoría. En este expediente, figuran. 18 ingresos por traumatismos en un periodo de 3 años. Un desgarro y sangrado debido a una violación. No ha y denuncias, sobre el agresor. ¿Qué tiene que decir respecto a eso?

-No sé nada

-Nada! ¿No fue usted quien la llevo al hospital?

-No. Si hubiera sabido que mi hija había sufrido todo eso, había procedido de manera diferente. El agresor ya estaría entre rejas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y nunca se lo dijo su mujer?

-¿Cómo?

-Todos los informes están firmados por la Sra. Adams. Pero además tengo también el suyo, y no es nada aragüeño. ¿Cómo su mujer y su hija sufren tantas lesiones y usted no está enterado?

-Yo… no se

-¿No será que usted es el culpable de muchas de ellas?

-No

-¿No será que usted esta encubriendo a su hijo? ¿No será que usted mismo fue el que violo y ultrajo a su hija? ¿No es usted el que ha intentado vender el cuerpo de su mujer y su hija para poder sacar dinero y liquidar deudas? ¿No es usted el que ha orquestado todo esto contra mi cliente para poder sacar dinero?

-MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA

-SR ADAMS CONTROLESE

-¿No es usted el que mantiene oculto a su hijo? Sr. Adams. La firma de cheque es la suya, y al igual que el del Juez Stewart, me consta he a intentado comprar a varias personas: Jesica Stanley, Dr. Newton, al detective Blanson,…. ¿Quiere que siga?. En esta lista figuran nombres, del personal médico, y policial. También tengo una relación de sus ingresos y trasferencias.

Su señoría, junto con todas estas pruebas, solicito que se retiren todos los cargos a mi cliente.

-Así será. ¿Algo más letrado?

-Si, mi cliente quiere presentar una denuncia para el Sr. Adams y su hijo bajo los cargos de extorsión, agresión , injurias y violación. Presentando ante ello las pruebas que he administrado en este juicio. También solicito una orden de alejamiento para la Sra. Gingadet, sobre la familia y amigos del Sr. Cullen. Y mi cliente está dispuesto meter bajo su custodia y protección a la Sra. Adams.

-Maldita hija de perra! Me has vendido Hija de puta! ¡Te mataré!

-SR. Adams!. Queda usted arrestado bajo todos estos cargos, además de alteración del orden y amenazas. Se expide la orden de busca y captura para James Adams. ¡Alguacil! Léale sus derechos. Esta bajo arresto sin fianza. Se levanta la sesión.

El tribunal se convirtió en un caos. El Sr. Adams gritaba y se retorcía. La Sra. Adams, lloraba desconsolada. Victoria esta pálida y salió corriendo de la sala. Yo estaba tan Conmocionada que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Bella!... Bella!

-¿Qué…

-Se acabo! – Edward estaba ante mí, me perdí en sus ojos. Sin pensar ni un segundo donde me encontraba, me lance a su regazo

-¿De… verdad?

-Si amor… de verdad!


	19. investigación

**Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios! que tengo todas las historias retrasadas... pero la verdad es que no tengo tiempo, y cuando tengo algo... estoy tan cansada que no tengo la cabeza para escribir... **

**Ahhh... gracias ludwika cullen, por la info... me ha venido bien... cuando tenga un hueco sabrás por qué.**

**Besos**

Después de la vorágine que habíamos pasado las semanas anteriores y la ansiedad sufrida por el juicio. Todos nos sentimos realmente agradecidos de que todo hubiera acabado. Yo había llorado sobre el regazo de Edward, el cual me acompaño en lagrimas. Esme y Carlisle, se habían abrazado del mismo modo. Incluso Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Éramos un cuadro de lo más singular, todos llorábamos de felicidad.

Como se había descubierto, todo habían sido maquinaciones del señor Adams. Estaba dispuesto a destruir y sacar todo el dinero que pudiera de prometido de su hija. Obviamente fue mandado a prisión, y su mujer fue protegida por servicios sociales. La mujer había sufrido lo indecible. Había sabido de los abusos hacia su hija, de los negocios turbios de su marido y su hijo, había sido amenazada, golpeada y torturada. Pero tal y como ella misma nos había dicho, teníamos que estar prevenidos respecto a James.

-¡Cuídense por favor! James está más loco que su padre, y no se fíen de esa mujer… Llevan años juntos, no son solo amantes como ella ha asegurado… ¡por favor Edward! Vete lejos! Protégete… Él te matará!- Nos había dijo la mujer tras el juicio

-¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué ese ataque a mi persona?

-No sé cómo decir esto…. Desde que muy pequeño, James se mostro muy posesivo respecto a su hermana. Estaba obsesionado con ella. Cuando Sara era una adolescente, pille a mi hijo observándola mientras se duchaba. Al pillarle se volvió tan violento que me rompió tres costillas de una patada. Intente advertí a mi hija… pero mi marido me intercepto. Cuando le conté lo que pasaba con James, él dijo que se ocuparía del asunto. Pero o que no me imagine es que él abusaría de su propia hija. A mi me había encerrado en el sótano….- su voz era desgarrada.- Podía oir sus gritos, pero no… no podía hacer nada!. Él pensó que poseyendo a Sara, la obsesión de James disminuiría. Y en cierto modo fue así. Pero entonces pensaron en venderla….¡ Yo estaba aterrada!… para evitar que mi hija sufriera más abusos… yo… yo tuve que aceptar a que vendieran mi cuerpo… ¡Dios!...hasta mi propio hijo…. Yo… yo he querido morir todos estos años… entonces… Sara te conoció… y te la llevaste… ¡Era Feliz! Y eso….los trastorno más…. Yo..lo..lo siento….

-Usted no ha de sentir nada! Ha sido tan victima como su hija y yo mismo.

-Pero todo ha sido mi culpa…. Debí tomar a mi hija y huir de ellos… ¡Están locos!

-Ahora no tiene por qué preocuparse. ¿está dispuesta a denunciar a su marido y a su hijo?- le había preguntado Jasper

-Si…ustedes me han salvado! Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que paguen por lo que han hecho

Después de esa conversación la cual nos dejo más helados incluso que antes. La Sra Adams acompaño a la policía. Se abrió una investigación y muchas cosas comenzaron a salir a flote. Como dice Emmett.." están cubiertos de mierda hasta las cejas" . Al parecer James y Victoria tenían un negocio de la "viuda negra", esta había arrastrado a Jessica, Lauren y Tanya al negocio. O más bien las tenían atemorizadas. Las obligaba a casarse con los ancianos que ingresaban en el hospital, una vez que accedían al testamento, poco a poco los envenenaban. Habían dejado en la ruina a 5 familias en total. Después de interrogar a Jessica y Lauren, se comprobó que el estado mental de ellas, no era buena. Por lo que se supuso que lo que le llevo a Tanya actuar de la manera que lo hizo fue la propia desesperación. Pués James retenía a su hermana de quince años, debía conseguir que Edward se casara con ella, o la prostituiría. Gracias a dios, Irina fue rescatada de un prostíbulo, hacía solo unas semanas y está en tratamiento psicológico. Jessica estaba siendo extorsionada con su hija, de la cual nadie sabía nada en el hospital, y Lauren con su adicción a las drogas.

También se descubrió que las deudas de juego de James, no solo eran por una mala racha de mano. Sino a que varios negocios habían resultado ser una catástrofe. Pero nada se sabía de su paradero. Victoria fue seguida durante dos meses, pero eran demasiados listos. En ese tiempo en ningún momento se puso en contacto con él.

Y durante esos dos meses de investigación, Edward había retomado su vida, y yo junto a él. Había vuelto a actuar en dos conciertos. Aunque debía ayudarse con muletas y un aparato ortopédico. Había recuperado suficiente movilidad para andar escasos metros y manejas los pedales del piano. Eso para él fue un mundo, cuando pudo presionar la Sordina con el pie izquierdo, su cara se iluminó. Y aumento la intensidad de sus entrenamientos.

Yo seguí en el hospital trabajando con Carlisle, pero mi hermano y Rose regresaron a Seattle. Ninguno se había podido adaptar bien a la vida de los Ángeles. Jasper y Alice, hicieron lo propio. Obviamente, yo abandone el apartamento que compartía con Emmett y me traslade a la mansión Cullen.

Edward y yo, comenzamos una relación. Pero como Aún Edward se siente incompleto…"una tontería para mi gusto"… no pasa de ser una relación adolescente. ¡Vamos! ¡Que de pasear de la manita, y castos besos no pasamos!. Pero así es Edward, un caballero del siglo pasado. El cual se frustra cuando no me puede abrir una puerta, o desplazarme una silla… y cosas por el estilo. Pero eso solo me hace amarlo más.

-¿sabes algo nuevo de la investigación?- le pregunte a Edward, estábamos solos en su casa. En su cuarto

-No. Están siguiendo a Victoria, pero aún no parece haberse puesto en contacto con James. Por lo que aún se desconoce su paradero.

-Aún no me puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado.

-yo tampoco…mmm¡Bella!

-Sip

-¡Esto veras…! Me han pedido una nueva actuación. Esta vez con la filarmónica de Viena

-¡eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo es? ¿Dónde?

-En teoría es para finales de mes, tendría que viajar hasta Europa..y … bueno… realmente no es un concierto, sino una gira de de unos ocho concierto.

-¿En Teoría?

-si, aún no he aceptado la oferta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son dos meses los que estaría fuera… y bueno…

-No quisiste hacerlo por…

-por ti

-No sea tonto! Es una gran oportunidad para regresar por la puerta grande. No dejes al lado tu sueño, tu trabajo por el mero hecho de estar conmigo.

-Pero no puedo Bella! Me siento inseguro cuando no estás a mi lado.

-Ed, cariño. Siempre estaré a tu lado… creo que se ha demostrado eso…Debes aceptar. Yo estaré esperando cuando regreses!

-Lo prometes!

- lo prometo


	20. ovacion

Hola Chicas:

Este es el ultimo capitulo de este Fic. Solo queda el Epilogo que espero subir en breve. Como ya sabéis he sido nominada por Ff Hispanoametica Awards con la historia de Rebeldes. Aún se puede votar.

las nominaciones son: Mejor fic rated M. Mejor autor neofito y por supuesto **mejor fic de humor. **Aún no se han cerrado los votos. la pagina es : .

Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo mis historias y por todo vuestro apoyo

abrazos

rquiroga

**Ovación**

Aunque me costó separarme de Bella y de mi familia, estaba también deseando volver a los escenarios. Durante el tiempo que había estado inmóvil en una cama y en una silla, me aterraba realmente no poder hacer las cosas que antes hacia. No solo era o es estar con Bella como un hombre completo, sino el poder mantenerme a mi y a mi futura familia. Por que de lo que si estaba seguro es que quería estar con Bella el resto de mi vida, y formar una familia como la que esperaba formar con Sara.

Aún no estaba recuperado cien por cien, el lado izquierdo seguía inmóvil, y falto de sensaciones, pero la prótesis que me habían dado en Ortopedía, me era muy útil. Podía ejercer presión levemente, no para una pedal de un coche pero si para la sordina del piano. Los médicos estaban contentos con mi recuperación, la verdad es que gracias a Bella, y al resto de mi familia, he evolucionado bastante.

Había sido duro, horas y horas de rehabilitación, de ejercicios, de sondas de calor, de electrodos, masajes e hidromasajes. Pero había valido la pena, ahora no dependía constantemente de una silla de ruedas, podía mantenerme en pie con la prótesis y con la muleta, pero esta tendría que viajar conmigo por toda europa. No debía forzar demasiado. Los médicos me habían permitido viajar, siempre y cuando realizara mis ejercicios rutinarios. Me había comprometido a ello, pues era el primero ue me quería recuperar cien por cien. Mi sistema nervioso se había ido restableciendo, y la sensibilidad de las piernas y por supuesto Eddy, reaccionaban cada vez mejor a los estímulos. Se barajaba la posibilidad que unos cuatro meses, me recuperara completamente, pero también había un pequeño porcentaje de posibilidades de que la pierna izquierda no quedara restablecida en su totalidad. ¿pero quién podía quejarse? En un primer momento pensé que me quedaba parapléjico, así que una leve cojera no era para mí un problema grave. Era una muy pequeña consecuencia del desastroso accidente, que había costado la vida de Sara y la de mi hijo.

Respecto a eso, las cosas parecían volver a su cauce. El Sr. Adams paso a disposición judicial, y fue sentenciado a 50 años de prisión, de su hijo aún se desconocía el paradero. Era algo que nos preocupaba, pero según la jefatura de policía, se creía que estaba fuera del país, más concretamente, se creía que estaba en Venezuela. Así que ilusionado y tranquilo sabiendo que a la vuelta de mi gira, me esperaba una nueva vida. Me prepare para mi primer concierto después de casi un año fuera del escenario.

La orquesta me había acogido con los brazos abiertos, y los ensayos habían sido muy buenos. La química que había entre el equipo era notable. No me costó integrarme, tal vez fuera debido a las ganas que tenia de retomar mi vida como Pianista. Llamaron a la puerta, y una ayudante de vestuario, me entrego mi esmoquin. Yo tenía un camerino para mí solo, ese había sido uno de lo requisitos que solicite, no por no querer relacionarme con ellos, sino porque debía realizar mis ejercicios de calentamiento antes de la actuación. Mi rutina era una hora cada mañana y veinte minutos cada tarde como preparación. Había comprobado, que cuando mis músculos estaban calientes por el esfuerzo, conseguía aguantar mejor, la hora y media, que solía durar la actuación.

Me vestí tranquilamente, y cuando quedaban cinco minutos para salir a escena, salí a bambalinas para unirme a mis compañeros.

Nos dieron la señal y comenzamos a salir, por la izquierda y la derecha salieron los veinte violines, luego las violas, los violonchelos, las trompetas, los saxos y la tuba. Luego la percusión y después de ellos, yo. Acompañado de una azafata que me servia de bastón, me acompaño hasta la plataforma superior donde se encontraba mi piano. El auditorio había comenzado aplaudir cuando salió mi primera compañera, pero ahora sentía ue apaludian con más fervor. El director me había dicho esa misma mañana, ue mi caso se había seguido también por la prensa europea, y que en muchos titulares se hacia referencia a mi como un ejemplo de autosuperación. No había creido que fuera para tanto, pero sintiendo el aplauso y la ovación del publico con mi aparición, comencé a creer. Mi familia y bella, me habían dicho muchas veces que era azmirable la determinación que tenia para querer recuperarme, pero realmente eso fue gracias a mi Ángel. Ella me había dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Casi me dejo vencer dos veces, y en las dos ella me rescato de la oscuridad. Pero si era sincero, eran dos ángeles los que me custodiaban. Pues sentía que Sara estaba conmigo en esos momentos.

Mire hacia el asiento que ocuparía ella, y lo que vi me sorprendió. Nadie me había dicho nada, pero al parecer no solo me homenajeaban a mi, sino que también a ella, pues habían colocado su instrumento, con un crespón negro y un ramillete de lilas. Sus flores favoritas. Mis ojos se humedecieron al ver aquel detalle, lleve mis manos a mi boca intentando contener la emoción, ahora eran mis compañeros los que me aplaudían, les susurre un gracias, pues mis palabras no salian de mis labios.

El director, subió hasta mi y me dio un ligero abrazo.

-¡Gracias! Mil gracias.- le dije

-Ahora hagamos lo que se nos da mejor- me alentó regresando a su posición.

Una vez se posiciono, intente concentrarme y dejar atrás la emoción del momento para poder dar lo mejor de mi mismo. Mire los brazos levantados con la batuta, esperando a que el auditorio se calmara y que estuviéramos todos preparados para comenzar. Mis ojos se fueron tras su figura, y pude ver algo que me sorprendió gratamente. En primera fila, estaban mis padres junto a Bella. Los cuales también lloraban por la emoción. Ahora si estaba todo bien, ahora si me sentía completo. El espíritu y la esencia de Sara, estaba a mi alrededor. El piano esperaba que obrara mi magia con él. Mi padres, y la la mujer que amo, habían cruzado el charco para estar a mi lado en mi primer conciero. Ahora si tenia todo.

El director marco el tiempo, y las primeras notas comenzaron a llenar la inmensa sala, mi turno estaba por entrar, recibi la orden…. Y mis manos viajaron por las teclas de marfil. La música me invadía, atrás quedaron los malos tiempos, la angustia, el dolor, la incertidumbre y sobre todo las inseguridades. La música me traspasba, vibraba en cada trozo de madera del suelo, en las paredes, en cada lugar.

Composición tras composición, fuero llenando las dos horas de concierto. No sentía agotamiento, ni dolor. La pierna respondia perfectamente, y me sentía fuerte, seguro, vital y sobretodo feliz. Queda un solo de piano. Mi gran cierre y di lo mejor de mi mismo. La ultima nota quedo suspendida durante unos segundos en el aire, para ser opacada por un caluroso aplauso. Mire al anfiteatro, y las caras se mezclaban unas con otras, pero pude ver que todo el mundo estaba de pie. Ovacionándonos. Mis compañeros se pusieron de pie y agradecieron cuando el director lo permitió. Cuando Era mi turno de levantarme, mi pierna no respondió. Lo intente pero no podía. Pero quería agradecer realmente a la gente su calor. Baje la tapa del piano, para poder apoyarme con las dos manos, afirme la pierna derecha, y aunque no fue una manera muy elegante, lo conseguí.

Bella pov.

Estaba realmente emocionada, la actuación de Edward había sido sublime, impecable. Y la respuesta del público de Viena, había sido indescriptible. A Edward le costó levantarse del piano, y sentía mi corazón en un puño cuando veía que no conseguía alzarse. Pero de nueva esa fuerza de superación hizo alarde de presencia, y consiguió levantarse de la butaca. Sin soltarse de su agarre, agradeció al público su atención y sus aplausos. Esme y yo teníamos agarradas nuestras manos y llorábamos las dos como dos magdalenas. Había sido precioso el detalle del inicio. Cuando vimos el detalle de conmemoración a Sara, y los gestos de sus compañeros hacia Edward, Esme y yo no aguantamos la emoción. Él se lo merecía, había luchado mucho para estar donde estaba ahora. Y el orgullo que sentía hacia él era inmenso.

Tenia unas ganas locas de correr hasta él y abrazarle. Y apostaba a que no era la única.

-¡Chicas!- nos llamó Carlisle el cual se veía igual de emocionado que nosotros.- La azafata me ha dicho que podemos pasar ahora a esperarles en camerino

No hizo falta que nos dijera nada más. Esme y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente y tomamos ambos brazos de Carlisle. La azafata nos guió por los pasillos, hasta donde se suponía que entrarían todos. Allí había más familares esperando. Poco a poco fueron entrando todos, suponía que Edward seria de los últimos entrar, pues el protocolo era el mismo que a la salida al escenario.

-¿Son los familiares de Edward?.- nos pregunto una mujer que llevaba una carpeta consigo y un aricular en la oreja. Carlisle asintió y nos encamino al centro del circulo que comenzaban a formar sus compañeros. Yo temblaba de la emoción, pues imaginaba que sucedería ahora. La organización había llamado a los padres de Edward, para solicitarles sus presencia aquí esta noche. Inmediatamente Carlisle se pidió que añadieran uno más, pues como novia actual de él, debía estar en aquello momentos juntos sus familiares. Y desde luego yo accedi gustosa auqnue no me gustara ser el centro de atención, pero esto no era por mi. Sino por él, y se lo merecía de todo corazón. Además yo tenia que darle una noticia. La ultima noche antes de que el partiera de viaje, finalmente habíamos compartido mucho más que unos besos. Nuestra entrega había sido total. Y aunque él se había sentido torpe, para mi había sido la noche más maravillosa. Solo recordarla, mi piel se estremecía

Flasback

Toda la familia se reunió en la casa cullen, para una cena de despedida. A Edward no le hacía mucha gracia, pues él hubiese preferido que los dos nos hubiéramos escapado algún lugar, para estar los dos solo

-No puedes hacer amor!, ten encuenta que no solo te separas de mi dos meses, sino que lo haces también de tu familia.

-lo se, pero me es insuficiente el tiempo que paso contigo, y el poco que me queda no quiero malgastarlo.

-Edward amor, sabes que en cuanto tenga vacaciones, voy a irme contigo. Y allí estaremos juntos.

-pero no será lo mismo, yo tendré ensayos y permanecerás en el hotel. Otra vez tendremos que compartir nuestro tiempo.

-No seas niño Edward!.- él solo rio y me abrazo más fuerte.

-Pasaras esta última noche conmigo

-No será la última, lo sabes.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te colaras en mi habitación?.- le mire a los ojos y pude ver muchas emociones en ellos, las misma que pasaban en esos momento por mi cuerpo. Ansiedad, nervios, dolor por la separación y sobre todo mucho amor.

-aquí estaré! Pero ahora debemos bajar.- A regañadientes se separo de mi. Tomo su muleta y bajamos al comedor donde nos esperaban todos ya.

La cena paso divertida, como siempre ocurría en todas las reuniones. Mi hermano y Alice, habían venido desde Seattle, una semana atrás, para estar con Edward antes de que se marchara. Así que era una cena de despedida, pero también de celebración.

Como se estaba haciendo ya tarde, y Edward debía partir pronto al aeropuerto. Todos nos despedimos de él y nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos. Yo estaba nerviosa. Pero lo deseaba, deseaba lo que sabía que ocurria esta noche. Había visto su recuperación, y se que el estaba tan ansioso como yo. Nuestros besos cada vez subían más de temperatura, y yo tenia la certeza que si no habíamos llegado a mas, era por la inseguridad de él de no poder llevarlo a termino. Pero había comprobado, como sus erecciones eran cada vez más constantes y más duraderas. Solo de pensarlo mi rubor aparecia en mi rostro, pero también del otro tipo.

Me duche y me puse un pequeño babydoll que Alice, me había regalado y aún estaba por extrenar. Era de gasa rosa, y pequeñas forecitas ocultaban lo que tenían que ocultar. Todo lo de más, se velaba tras la gasa.

Cuando estuve segura que no había nadie andando por los pasillos, cruce hasta su cuarto. Edward me esperaba recostado en el cabecero, metido entre las sabanas de seda. A la vista estaba su escultural cuerpo, el cual se había fortalecido por el ejercicio. Aunque era una visión a la que debía estar acostumbrada, no lo hacía. Siempre me turbaba. Cuando me vio, su expresión primero fue de asombro, abriéndosele la mandíbula. Luego pude comprobar cómo sus ojos verdes se oscurecían de deseo, calentando más aun la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Tenía pensado andar sensualmente hasta él, pero mi vergüenza se ante puso, y finalmente corrí hasta la cama, refugiándome entre las sabanas

-No. no te escondas.- su voz era más ronca de lo habitual.- eres preciosa.- me dijo destapándome y dejándome al descubierto ante su mirada. Su boca se apodero de la mia y hay deje de pensar para comenzar a sentir.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, con nasia y hambre. Las mias hicieron lo mismo. ¿Cuantas veces había lavado ese pecho cuando estaba en cama? Me sabia cada línea, cada trozo de su piel, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora él era mio como yo era de él. No había tiempo para más juegos, las ansias nos quemaban a los dos.

-bella.- Susurro.- Por favor desnúdate que no aguanto más

No lo pensé más, ya habría tiempo para explorarnos más detenidamente, ahora yo solo quería entregarme a él. Me desnude rápidamente y le obligue a tumbarse. Desnuda, me coloque sobre su cuerpo, que aún estaba entre las sabans. Note su excitación, cosa que me encendio aún más.

-por favor Bella! ¡ayudame!- me pidió en un reclamo ronco y me situe encima de su erección. Estaba tan preparada, que se introdujo en mi cuerpo fácilmente. Mis pechos uedaban a la altura de su boca. Y en cada mecida que yo daba, el aprisionaba mis pechos con su boca. Aún era muchas las limitaciones de él, pero eso no nos impidió disfrutar del acto. El me guiaba el ritmo con sus manos en mis caderas, yo presionaba y giraba mi cadera en ccada embestida. Duramos poco, mi cuerpo se preparaba par el orgasmo que crecia bajo mi vientre, y sentía como Edward se tensionaba de igual modo. En dos estocadas mas, los dos no dejamos llevar. Había sido suave, lleno de amor y delicadeza. Había sido lo más bonito que me había ocurrido en mi vida. Era una entrega total la que habíamos vivido.

Fin Flasback

Pero ninguno reparo en la protección. Y si era sincera, yo desee haberme quedado embarazada. y mis ruegos se cumplieron. Tres semanas después de esa noche, es decir, ayer. Carlisle me realizo un análisis de sangre, ya que llevaba unos días que me encontraba un poco floja. Teníamos todo preparado para salir hacia Viena, y Carlisle no quería que una enfermedad me impidiera viajar. Cuando el leyó los informes, delante mio y de Esme, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, Esme lo entendió enseguida, saltando para abrazarme. Ahora solo quedaba que se lo dijera a él.

-Tranquila Bella! Están temblando- Me dijo Esme sacándome de mis recuerdos. Edward estaba a punto de entrar.

Edward Pov

Ya habían salido todos mis compañeros. La azafata que antes me había acompañado, se acerco a mi con mi muleta. Me apoye en ella y en la azafata, y baje del estrado camino a camerinos. Todo estaba en silencio, cosa no muy normal. Cuando porfin traspase la entrada. Mis compañeros, comenzaron a vitoréame en diferentes idiomas y aplaudirme. No lo esperaba. Habían sido tres semanas de mucho trabajo, y tenia buena relación con todos elos. Pero nunca me espere una respuesta así. Había regresado al mundo de la música por la puerta grande, y eso me emocionó.

Muchos se acercaron a abrazarme, otros solamente palmearon mi espalda o me daban la mano. Y poco a poco me encaminaron hasta las tres personas más importantes de mi vida.

Mi padre fue el primero en acercarse.- ¡enhorabuena hijo!.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Inmediatamente sus brazos fueron sustituidos por los de mi madre. Que lloraba tanto como yo. Me beso en la frente, pero no pudo decir nada. Las lagrimas no se lo permitían. Se aparto de mi, y Bella quedo frente a mi. Estaba preciosa con el vestido de gala. La había estrañado mucho. Casí no habíamos podido hablar por el cambio horario. Cuando yo tenia tiempo, ella estaba trabajando, e viceversa.

No espere a que ella me dijera nada, la tome de la cintura, dejando caer la muleta y la abrace fuerte mente. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos y enterró su dulce carita en mi cuello

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor! Te mereces todo.

-bella. Te amo. Te he extrañado.

-y yo a ti amor.- la bese con todo el amor que sentía dentro, sin importarme donde nos encontrábamos ni quien nos observaba.- Edward! ¿eres feliz?

-Si amor, lo soy. Me veo que he superado muchas cosas. Hoy he sido capaz de tocar, como si nada me pasara. No he sentido dolores, ni la pierna me ha impedido nada. Y para rematar, tu estas aquí. Y siento que Sara, también lo está.

-Edward.- Bella estaba nerviosa. Lo notaba en la manera que se mordía los labios.- y.. si te dijera que … estoy embarazada!

Me quede congelado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Veía como el hermoso rostro de Bella se trasformaba en miedo. Y ahí me di cuenta que debía reaccionar. La abrace fuerte mente y me eche a llorar. Lloraba por lo que una vez tuve, por lo que estuve a punto de tener, por lo que perdí, y por lo que conseguí. Llore por todo lo que había pasado en estos meses. Llore por la perdida, el dolor y la felicidad. Llore por la nueva oportunidad que me brindaba la vida.


	21. Epilogo

Hola Chicas:

aquí esta el final de esta historia. Para mi ha sido una historia, que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Aunque normalmente me gusta más el humor, este drama con final feliz, lo he disfrutado. Espero realmente que haya sucedido lo mismo a vosotras.

Os agradezco el apoyo mostrado con cada uno de vuestros Rw. Al igual que las votos me me habéis dado en FF twilight awards, gracias a vosotras se ha cerrado la votación, siendo Rebeldes, como el mejor fic de humor. Miles de gracias.

os dejo el Epilogo, espero os sorprenda y os guste.

besos

Raquel

Epilogo

En este mundo puedes encontrarte muchas cosas. Mires donde mires veras diferentes personas con diferentes historias que contar. Unos son alegres llenas de color, amor y esperanza. Otras son oscuras y tristes. Cuando ves un mendigo en la calle, te paras a pensar que es lo que le habrá llevado a una situación así. Pero hasta ellos pueden haber tenido historias felices.

A veces las personas se encuentran en un mundo rodeado de oscuridad y maldad. Nadie debería vivir una vida así. Nadie debería desear su propia muerte para escapar de un destino peor. Cuando una persona vive amenazada constantemente, cuando su cuerpo sufre el dolor de los golpes. Cuando tu propio padre te viola, o tu hermano te toca indecentemente, en esos momentos deseas la muerte inmediatamente. Cuando oyes los llantos de tu madre que sufre lo mismo que tú, y no puedes hacer nada más que esconderte en un rincón, asustada y rezando para que después no te busquen a ti, deseas la muerte. Cuando los doctores te suturan o escayolan tu brazo, tienes tanto miedo y vergüenza, que deseas morir.

Yo así me sentía, con cada golpe, con cada vejación, hasta con escuchar simplemente la voz de mi hermano o de mi padre. Pero mi mundo cambio. Alguien me enseño que hay otra vida a la que yo llevaba, o mejor dicho sufría. Que había amor, respeto y sueños que cumplir.

Edward me había enseñado lo hermoso que es amar y ser amado. Él me entrego todo, me curo de mis heridas y me ayudo a escapar de la oscuridad. Era feliz por una vez en la vida. Aunque siempre he sabido que mi historia, tendría un final breve.

Lo que no me esperaba es que me llegara tan pronto. Cuando nos embistieron en el cruce, lo único que podía pensar, es que Edward sobreviviera. Él era la persona más noble y más buena, que había conocido. Él no se merecía la muerte. Y aunque mi bebe tampoco, se lo merecía, por ser una ser puro e inocente. Al estar anclado a mi cuerpo, sufrió el mismo destino que yo. Pero no debía permitir que él muriera.

Creo que mi muerte fue inmediata, pues inmediatamente después del golpe, no sentí dolor, no sentí nada. Todo lo que recuerdo es la mirada dulce de Edward, su caricia en mi mano y luego todo se volvió oscuro. No vi toda mi vida pasar, ¡gracias a Dios!, las últimas imágenes que se permitió mi mente, fueron las que rebosaban felicidad. Algunas con mi madre, y muchas con Edward y su familia.

-Hola Sara! ¡Bienvenida!- una voz cálida me atrajo hasta un punto de claridad. No sabría definir si era hombre o mujer, pero era reconfortante. - ¿quieres esperar a Edward?

-No!- grite.- ¡él no debe morir! Por favor, no le dejes entrar!- había comprendido que me encontraba en el limbo, donde las almas esperan para ser juzgadas y que puedan ser dirigidas al cielo o al infierno.

-Sara, él está más malherido que tú. Además tu estas embarazada, y el Bebe aún sigue vivo. Tus constantes vitales son débiles, pero aún queda una posibilidad de vivir. Debemos esperarle aquí, y solo uno de vosotros, traspasara la puerta. Y las posibilidades apuntan a él. Tiene muchas heridas, aunque aún esta consciente.

-no, por favor! No. él no. – solloce. Me sentía mal por mi bebe, pero si era realista yo sin Edward no sabría vivir. Mi padre me perseguiría y mi hijo o hija, podría acabar igual que mi hermano. Y si era niña… no, no quería pensar que es lo que harían con ella. Tal vez la venderían y ese sería un final feliz para ella.- no le haga venir, por favor. Él tiene tanto que dar, tanto amor que entregar. Si a mí me ha dado la luna, sin amarme como yo lo hago. ¿Qué no hará por su verdadera alma gemela?

-Estás segura de ello.- Yo asentí, ya que el nudo de mi garganta no me permitía decir nada más.- sabes que el sufrirá, que el dolor de perderte será muy fuerte.

Ese ser anodino me miraba con ternura, me recordaba a Esme. Y al igual que con ella abría mi corazón, lo hice con ese ser de luz.

-Lo sé, desearía poder mandarle un ángel que lo proteja. Desearía que realmente encontrara a otra mujer a quien amar. Desearía que fuese feliz, por todo el amor que a mí me ha dado. Sé que sufrirá, pero él se merece seguir viviendo. Se merece otra oportunidad. Gracias a él se que había una vida mejor de la que yo vivía, y él se la merece. No lo haga venir, por favor.

-Está bien Sara! El jefe está muy contento por tu entrega. Después de las cosas que has vivido, sigues teniendo una alma pura. No eres egoísta, ni vengativa. Por eso te concederemos un deseo. ¿Deseas regresar junto a él?- la pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, pero la verdad es que no deseaba volver. Hasta cuando mis familia nos dejaría tranquilos. No sabía que mi padre solo estaba esperando su oportunidad para sacar más provechos, de la situación en la que me encontraba actualmente. Había sido feliz, si. Mi hijo me había llenado de esperanza, también sí. Pero no quería arrastrar a Edward a algo que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. N él necesitaba felicidad, el necesitaba que yo no estuviera a su lado para poder volver a ser feliz.

-No, deseo que encuentre el amor verdadero. Aquel que le ayudara a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo. Aquel que le hará tan feliz como él me lo ha hecho a mí.

-Así se cumpla. Ahora, él está al llegar, acaba de caer inconsciente, si ha de volver debes ser rápido. Despídete de él. Tú has elegido vuestros destinos.

Y así lo hice, no le deje avanzar hasta mi. Le hice regresar y vele por él durante mucho tiempo. Me dejaron ver y estar cerca de él durante todo el tiempo que duro su recuperación.

Lo vi ingresar en urgencias, y vi como una castaña, se acercaba a él con preocupación.

-Ella es tu deseo, Sara!- me dijo el ángel que me acompañaba en esos momentos. Yo aún no había ingresado en el cielo. Hasta que Edward no se repusiera y se entregara al amor, no pasaría las puertas. Para no ser arrastrada al purgatorio, uno de los ángeles me acompañaría durante todo el tiempo. Me fije en esa castaña, y sonreí. Podía ver su aura, era blanca, inmaculada como era la de Edward. Había otras que les rodeaban de diferentes tonalidades.

-¿Por qué algunos tienen el aura rojiza?

-dependiendo de la maldad que posean, su aura es más roja. También hay diferentes colores para los estados de ánimos. Si te das cuenta, la de Bella, se está volviendo azulada. Es porque está preocupada. Y la de Edward es amarilla, porque esta triste, por tu partida.

En un momento, los auras de Edward y Bella, pegaron un fogonazo, aunque no cambiaron de color. Me gire a Evan.

-Eso que acabas de ver, es lo que sucede cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran. Acaban de unirse. Si empiezas a fijarte. La de Bella, empieza a sentir lo mismo que la de Edward. Él dolor de uno es él dolor de otro. Así sucede con el resto de sentimientos. Ya están unidos, lo que suceda ahora, solo dependen de ellos.

Sonreí complacida, al fin Edward se encontraría con lo que más merecía. Lo acompañe durante todo su estancia en el hospital. Fui primera testigo, como poco a poco él se iba haciendo consciente de la proximidad de ella. Veía como sus lazos se unían aún más. Con el don que poseíamos las almas, me introduje algunas veces en su mente. Sabía que Edward se atormentaría por empezar a sentir atracción por bella. Pero no dejaría que su obstinación por hacer lo mejor, le apartara de la felicidad plena.

También fui testigo de su primer beso, de sus lágrimas y sus caricias. Los acompañe durante la guerra con mis padres. Los guie siempre que se me permitió. Casi logran apartarlo, pero la fuerza del amor que ya sentían y una pequeña colaboración mía, hicieron que Edward regresara de nuevo a su cuerpo. Su amor crecía, y rompían todas las barreras.

A veces era un poco violento esta tan cerca de ellos, los ratos que comenzaban a pasar eran cada vez más íntimos. Pero nunca sentí celos, solo deseaba realmente dejarlo a solas.

-Ellos no saben que estamos, así que no te sientas violenta. Es normal cuando dos personas se aman.- me decía Evan una y otra vez.

Al final llego el día de su entrega plena. Fue hermoso como se entregaron uno a otro. Como se complementaban y como sus auras brillaban con más intensidad.

-Es tu hora! – me dijo Evan

-si, ahora descansare tranquila. Sé que Bella le hará feliz durante toda su vida. Cuando quieras podemos irnos.

-No Sara! Yo me marcharé, tu no.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué haré entonces?

-Volver a nacer

39 semanas después

Las palabras de Evan se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Después de decirme eso, lo cual no entendí en un primer momento, empecé a desvanecer. Cerré los ojos ante la visión nublada que tenia, y cuando los abrí, estaba de nuevo en la oscuridad. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez. "volver a nacer" "volver a nacer", pero no llegaba a entender eso. ¿Acaso me reencarnaría? Y si era así, ¿en qué o quién?. El tiempo era algo subjetivo desde el accidente, así que no sabría decir cuánto había pasado, y que había ocurrido en qué momento. Pero otras voces comenzaron a llegar a mí.

-¡no seas tan sobreprotector! Estoy embarazada no enferma.- Esa sonaba como un eco, muy cercano. Me hacía vibrar la piel. Sentía como sus emociones normalmente me cubrían, como una capa protectora. Llena de calor, cariño, devoción. Todas ellas eran emociones hermosas.

-Es que son lo que más amo.- esa era dulce y masculina. Y rebosa amor en cada palabra.

-Ten hija come algo!- esa otra voz era muy maternal

-¡para cuando viene mi sobrino?- Infantil

-¡sobrina! Ya te he dicho que va ser sobrina.- impetuosa

-tranquilos! Ya queda poco para que salgamos de dudas. ¿De verdad no queréis saber el sexo?- paternal

-Están en su derecho, no los agobien.- conciliadora

-sea lo que sea será bien venido, déjenlo estar.- tajante

¿Quién serian todas esas personas? No lo sabían, pero sentía que me amaban. Pues estaba segura que hablaban de mi. Paso el tiempo rodeada de esas voces. Cuando el espacio al que estaba hacinada se sentía más reducido. Intentaba moverme para en contra mejor postura. Inmediatamente escuchaba risas, y el tacto a través de la oscuridad.

Había conseguido comprender las palabras de Evan. Estaba en el útero materno, y por lo que escucha los que serian mis padres de nuevo, estaba a punto de nacer. Lo cual agradecía, pues el espacio era cada vez más limitado. Me sentía amada, y protegida. Dos cosas que solo sentí cuando conocí a Edward.

Por más que intentaba recordar su imagen, me era cada vez más borrosa y más confusa. Mi memoria se desvanecía, según mi pequeño cuerpo crecía.

Otra vez vi un túnel y una luz al final. Algo me empujo a ir al encuentro de esa luz. La última vez que la vi, me había sentido muy tranquila. Y ya no estaba tan a gusto aquí dentro. Poco a poco me acerque a ella. Hasta que el pequeño haz de luz, se convirtió en cegadora. Cerré lo ojos, y escuche mi propia voz, en forma de llanto.

-¡Dios Bella, es preciosa!

-¿quieres hacer los honores hijo?

Estaba aturdida, confusa. ¿Acaso Edward seria….? No, no podía ni decirlo.

-Hola Sara, bienvenida a la familia Cullen.

Mi ojos se abrieron de golpe, y lo vi. Vi el amor, la felicidad plena, la seguridad y la tranquilidad, en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Deje de llorar y me arrulle él. Me habían concedido una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez si la viviría junto a él. Volví a nacer.


End file.
